The boys of summer
by Sialan Pink
Summary: AU - Sam vient de terminer sa deuxième années de droit et si son été commence plutôt mal, il va faire la connaissance de l'étrange garçon qu'est Gabriel et qui va lui apprendre à lâcher prise tout en lui donnant envie d'en savoir plus sur lui et sur les secrets qu'il cache.
1. Total eclipse of the heart

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous,**

**A défaut de lire du Sabriel dont la communauté française est assez pauvre (snif), et bien j'ai décidé d'un écrire un deuxième parce qu'on est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même ! ****J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que ce soit le cas ou pas, un petit mot pour dire ce qu'on en pense, ça fait toujours plaisir, même pas besoin de grands discours !**

**Je vous laisse donc avec cet AU, en espérant que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire autant que j'ai plaisir à l'écrire !**

**Disclaimer : Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'idée.**

**Warning :**** Je préviendrai en début de chapitres les thèmes pouvant heurter certaines sensibilités. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Total Eclipse Of The Heart**

**Sam**

Sam sortait tout juste de l'amphithéâtre ventilé - le seul de tout le campus - et rentra la tête dans les épaules en sentant les rayons du soleil de Juillet s'écraser sur son visage et sur sa nuque, agressifs, alors que ses cheveux étaient balayés par une bouffée d'air brûlant, étouffant.

La température devait avoisiner les trente-cinq degrés à l'ombre.

Le temps de rejoindre l'arrêt de bus, il était luisant de transpiration. Son polo collait contre son dos, là où il portait son sac et il était découragé à l'idée de la chaleur étouffante qui l'attendait à l'intérieur du bus. Toutefois, il avait peu de choix. C'était la foule et son panel d'odeurs plus ou moins fleuries ou une dizaine de kilomètres à pieds sous un soleil de plomb. La décision était vite prise.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de son petit appartement, il fut accueilli par une fraîcheur bienvenue qui lui donna la chair de poule.

Il s'empressa d'entrer et de poser son sac dans l'entrée pour aller ouvrir son minuscule frigo et s'emparer d'une bouteille d'eau fraîche afin d'éteindre le feu de sa gorge sèche.

Il était heureux d'avoir terminé ses examens au tout début des grosses chaleurs. Il allait désormais pouvoir en profiter au lieu de les subir, assis sur une chaise.

C'était enfin le début des vacances, les vraies.

Il s'installa sur son canapé et consulta son téléphone. Aucune nouvelle de Jessica depuis la veille. Ils avaient pourtant prévu de se rejoindre dans un bar le soir même, avec quelques uns de leurs amis communs, pour fêter la fin des partiels et le début des vacances. Il lui avait simplement demandé de lui confirmer sa présence mais la jeune femme ne s'était toujours pas manifestée.

Il composa son numéro et patienta quelques instants que la tonalité fasse place à la voix de sa petite-amie.

\- Sam ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres du brun au son de sa voix.

\- Salut, Jess. Comment tu vas ?

\- Je vais bien.

La voix de la blonde était légèrement tendue et Sam fronca les sourcils.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui. Répondit rapidement la jeune femme. Tu m'appellais pour... ?

Le grand brun mit quelques instants à répondre, surpris par le ton sec et expéditif de sa petite-amie.

\- Hum... Je viens de rentrer et je me demandais si tu étais encore partante pour ce soir.

Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes au téléphone avant que la jeune femme ne réponde.

\- Oui, à ce propos... Je... Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

Sam se redressa un peu sur le canapé, inquiet.

\- Ah oui ? De quoi ?

\- On en parlera ce soir, d'accord ?

\- D'accord... Accepta le brun à contrecœur. À ce soir, alors ?

\- A ce soir !

\- Hey, Jess ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Je t'aime...

\- Je sais, Sam.

Sam raccrocha et s'enfonça à nouveau dans son canapé, toute bonne humeur subitement envolée.

Le ton de Jessica ne lui plaisait pas mais il préféra mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue et du stress même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont la jeune femme voulait lui parler. Ils s'étaient très peu vus ces dernières semaines à cause de leurs examens respectifs et Sam entendait bien rattraper le temps perdu.

A vrai dire, il comptait même franchir un pas de plus dans leur relation.

Cette décision lui avait valu plusieurs longues heures au téléphone avec son frère, Dean, qui travaillait avec leur père à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là. Il avait longtemps pesé le pour et le contre sans vraiment oser se lancer. Parler de tout cela avec son aîné avait été étrange mais étonnant productif.

Dean n'était pas du genre à s'épancher en sentiments mais il avait été de bon conseil et grâce à lui, Sam avait décidé de se lancer, avec sa bénédiction.

Cela faisait presque trois ans que Jessica et lui étaient ensemble et le jeune homme voulait profiter de l'été pour lui demander d'emménager avec lui et peut-être même d'envisager de se fiancer.

Il s'était rarement senti aussi bien qu'avec la jeune femme depuis qu'il avait quitté sa famille pour entamer des études seul à Stanford, loin de son frère et de ses repères.

Sa décision avait d'ailleurs été mal acceuillie par son père et son aîné mais Dean l'avait pardonné depuis qu'il avait constaté l'épanouissement de son cadet et il était désormais à cent pourcent de son côté, persuadé qu'il allait devenir un avocat de renom une fois ses études terminées.

Penser à son frère remonta légèrement le moral du jeune homme qui se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Dean avait prévu de lui rendre visite à Stanford durant l'été ; c'était la première fois qu'il faisait le déplacement depuis que Sam avait quitté le domicile familial et ce dernier maîtrisait difficilement son impatience. Il avait beau prétendre le contraire à chaque discussion téléphonique, son grand frère lui manquait terriblement.

Deux heures plus tard, Sam enfilait sa veste et se préparait à sortir quand son téléphone vibra au fond de sa poche. Il l'attrapa d'une main et le porta à son oreille en tournant la poignée de sa porte.

\- Allô ?

\- Sammy !

\- Dean ?

\- Ce n'est que moi. Déçu ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Soupira Sam en verrouillant son appartement d'une main. Comment tu vas ?

\- Super, comme d'habitude. Résonna la voix enjouée de son frère. Et toi ? Tu es en vacances, non ? Comment se sont passés tes examens ?

\- Plutôt bien. Répondit le brun en prenant l'escalier qui descendait au rez-de-chaussée. Je vois des amis ce soir, et Jess.

\- Oh... Dans ce cas je serai bref. Je suis vraiment désolé, Sammy, mais je vais devoir décaler ma venue d'une semaine...

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Sam qui ouvrit la bouche.

\- Oh... Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en sentant son cœur se serrer de déception.

Dean semblait aussi embêté que lui à l'autre bout du fil. Il se râcla la gorge.

\- Ben... Papa a besoin de moi quelques jours de plus.

Sam soupira.

\- Mais il sait depuis longtemps que tu dois venir pour ces dates là...

\- Je sais, Sammy. Je suis vraiment désolé. Souffla son frère. Mais ce n'est qu'une petite semaine, d'accord ?

\- D'accord... Répondit le brun sans conviction. Mais pas une de plus, hein ?

\- Promis. Assura son aîné avant de prendre un ton plus enjoué. Ça te laisse une semaine de plus pour faire la liste de tous les bars de la ville.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est ça.

Il entendit son frère rire au téléphone et ce son lui réchauffa un peu le cœur.

\- Je sais que tu es en train de lever les yeux au ciel, bitch.

\- Absolument pas, jerk. Pouffa le brun en traversant la route pour s'arrêter sous l'enseigne du bar d'où s'échappaient de la musique et des bruits de conversation à chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait et sortait. Je vais devoir te laisser, Dean.

\- D'accord, Sammy. Passe une bonne soirée et embrasse Jess pour moi.

\- Pas de souci. Sourit le brun. A bientôt, Dean.

\- A bientôt, Sammy.

Sam rangea son téléphone et entra dans le bar avec une pointe d'angoisse au fond du ventre.

Il repéra immédiatement ses amis au fond de la pièce et les rejoignit d'un pas qu'il espérait assuré.

Jessica était là, plus belle que jamais dans sa robe légère, avec ses longs cheveux de miel qui cascadaient sur ses épaules. Sam se sentit sourire malgré lui. Une fois de plus, la jeune femme lui prouvait en un seul regard que c'était avec elle qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie.

Il s'assit près d'elle après avoir salué ses amis et la jolie blonde lui sourit. Il en oublia momentanément ses angoisses et passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de déposer un baiser léger sur sa tempe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le serveur venait prendre sa commande et la soirée commença réellement quand Sam eut son verre à la main et que les langues commencèrent à se délier joyeusement.

Sam riait si bien qu'il en oubliait presque sa conversation téléphonique avec Jessica. Presque car la jeune femme avait changé de place pour se rapprocher de l'une de ses amies, tandis que le brun conversait avec les siens tout en lui jetant des coups d'oeil réguliers auxquels elle répondait avec un sourire poli.

Au fur et à mesure que la verres s'enchaînaient - ce que leur serveur ne manqua pas de leur faire remarquer avec humour - et que les rires se mêlaient à la ferveur de la liesse, Sam sentait son humeur s'assombrir.

Il avait l'impression que sa petite amie l'évitait et ses angoisses refirent surface sans qu'il puisse les contrôler, distillant le poison du doute dans son esprit.

Il ne parvenait plus à s'amuser, ne touchait plus à son verre et observait les conversations d'un air distant.

Petit à petit, ses amis partaient en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit d'un air grivois. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Jessica et lui, l'un en face de l'autre, le même air grave sur le visage.

Lassé de broyer du noir en planant dans l'incompréhension, Sam décida d'ouvrir la conversation.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler, Jess ?

La jeune femme baissa brièvement les yeux en retenant un soupir triste. Elle n'était pas du genre à fuir ses responsabilités mais celle-ci s'avérait plus difficile que les autres.

\- J'ai reçu mes affectations, aujourd'hui. Annonça-t-elle doucement. Je suis prise en France.

Sam ouvrit la bouche, pris de court.

\- En France ? Mais... Je ne savais même pas que tu envisageais de poursuivre tes études à l'étranger.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

\- Je ne te l'ai pas dis parce qu'il y avait peu de chance que l'on m'accepte...

\- Mais tu es prise.

Sam n'avait pas voulu adopter un ton de reproches mais sa voix s'était faite plus dure malgré lui.

\- Je suis prise, effectivement. Continua la voix douce de Jessica alors que ses yeux bleus se fichaient dans les siens.

\- Et tu vas y aller ?

\- C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler...

Sam eut brusquement un mauvais pressentiment qui lui retourna les tripes, et l'alcool n'y était pour rien.

Il écouta toutefois ce que la jeune femme avait à lui dire, sans prononcer un mot.

\- L'école que je vise se fait en trois ans. Commença Jessica en le regardant dans les yeux. Je vais surement y passer l'entièreté de mes économies et je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à autre chose que mes études. Je ne peux pas échouer si je veux parvenir à décrocher un job à la fin de mon cursus. Je vais être loin et...

\- Attends. La coupa soudainement Sam d'une voix blanche. Est-ce que tu es train de me dire que tu veux rompre ?

La jeune femme referma la bouche et soupira longuement.

\- J'y ai longuement réfléchi, Sam. Et je pense en effet que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour toi comme pour moi.

Le brun secoua la tête sans vraiment oser y croire.

\- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? Simplement parce que... Tu pars ?

Jessica posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme et inclina légèrement la tête.

\- Je pars trois ans et je pars loin, sans réelle possibilité de te voir pendant tout ce temps. Je ne crois pas que tu m'attendras.

Sam en resta abasourdi quelques instants. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête au point qu'il ne parvenait plus à ordonner ses idées.

\- Mais si ! S'exclama-t-il. Bien sûr que je t'attendais, Jess. Je t'aime, je...

\- Sam.

Les doigts graciles de la jeune femme se resserrèrent sur les siens et il leva un regard perdu sur elle.

\- Je préfère qu'on en reste là. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir et je ne suis pas prête à assumer autant de distance pendant si longtemps.

La jolie blonde se leva et la main de Sam retomba sur la table alors que son cœur semblait agoniser dans sa poitrine.

\- Mais, Jess...

Jessica fit le tour de la table et se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser léger sur sa joue.

\- Je suis désolée, Sam. Souffla-t-elle. Je t'aime énormément, et... Je comprendrais si tu as besoin de temps mais si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là.

Sam aurait voulu lui dire qu'il avait besoin d'elle tout de suite mais les mots refusèrent de sortir de sa gorge trop serrée et c'est impuissant qu'il la regarda sortir du bar, sa robe légère flottant autour de ses cuisses et ses cheveux dorés ondulant dans son dos.

Le jeune homme resta seul et hébété devant son verre, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans l'ouragan qui se déchaînait dans son esprit. Il avait du mal à avaler ce qu'il venait de se passer. La culpabilité venait également brouiller son jugement. Il aurait dû protester d'avantage, contrer les arguments de sa petite-amie pour lui prouver qu'elle avait tort, qu'il y avait des solutions, forcément.

Mais il n'avait rien dit. Il en avait été incapable, trop sonné pour réagir. Et Jessica était partie.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder quand une voix lui fit lever la tête.

\- Un autre verre, peut-être ? C'est la maison qui offre.

Il reconnut le serveur qui était assigné à leur table depuis le début de la soirée et lui adressa un signe négatif. Noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool ne lui ramènerait pas sa petite amie.

\- Rupture amoureuse ? Demanda néanmoins le serveur en restant planté à côté de lui.

Sam le regarda quelques secondes avec l'envie subite de l'envoyer sur les roses pour son indiscrétion, avant d'abandonner et de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme en hochant la tête. Insulter le serveur indélicat n'aurait fait que renforcer sa culpabilité une fois que l'alcool aurait déserté son sang.

Ce dernier lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et retourna essuyer des verres derrière son comptoir, sans oublier d'embarquer celui du brun au passage.

Sam laissa le montant de ses consommations sur la table avant de quitter le bar la tête basse pour rentrer chez lui.

Avec un peu de chance, Jessica accepterait d'en parler à tête reposée le lendemain.

**A suivre...**


	2. Complainte du serveur automate

**Complainte du serveur automate**

** Gabriel **

Gabriel venait à peine d'enfiler son tablier que déjà les clients affluaient pour s'agglutiner autour des tables avec le désir farouche de s'abreuver jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Ou du moins, jusqu'à la fermeture.

Au vu de la clientèle du jour, impossible d'oublier l'importance clef de la date. Aujourd'hui sonnait bel et bien la fin des cours et le début des vacances pour la majorité des étudiants de Stanford.

Gabriel n'en faisait pas parti, ou plus depuis au moins un an, depuis qu'il avait décrété que ce n'était non pas le droit qui n'était pas fait pour lui, mais lui qui n'était pas fait pour le droit. Alors en attendant de trouver une voie qui correspondait à son génie sur le point de se révéler, il avait trouvé un emploi en tant que serveur non loin du campus, pour payer son loyer et se remplir l'estomac, même s'il n'était pas rare qu'il privilégie son estomac à sa pension.

Ce soir il bossait de pair avec une des serveuses embauchée quelques semaines auparavant et s'était vu attribuer une dizaine de tables entre lesquels il passait son temps à faire la navette pour débarrasser, servir, encaisser, et recommencer jusqu'à la fin de son service à 2h du matin.

L'une des tables qui demandait le plus son attention était située dans le fond de la pièce et comptait une petite huitaine de clients. Une bande de jeunes qui devaient avoir à peine un an ou deux de moins que lui et qui venaient apparemment de terminer leur période d'examen dans le cursus qu'il avait entamé jadis.

Il profita de ses nombreux allers-retours pour laisser trainer une oreille dans les conversations qui lui rappelaient la "vieille époque" - on était une commère assumée ou on ne l'était pas du tout.

Le petit groupe semblait dégager une émulation positive jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que l'un de ses membres restait légèrement en retrait par rapport aux autres. Un grand brun - bien plus grand que lui, ce qui n'était pas franchement difficile si l'on prenait en considération son petit mètre soixante-cinq - aux yeux tristes et au visage fermé.

Derrière son comptoir, Gabriel l'observa un instant avant de faire la moue. L'humeur sombre du jeune homme gâchait considérablement la beauté de ses traits et sa posture racornie ne laissait rien deviner de la prestance que le petit blond lui imaginait.

Il profita du fait que la table en question quémandait à nouveau ses services pour tenter de tirer un sourire au jeune homme.

Certains y aurait probablement vu une tentative de drague un peu lourde mais Gabriel se définissait d'avantage comme un justicier de la bonne humeur. Il était rare de le voir sans son éternel sourire accroché aux lèvres et sa simple présence suffisait la plupart du temps à réchauffer les cœurs. Sa joie de vivre était contagieuse et il trouvait toujours une parole réconfortante à prodiguer aux plus démunis ou en cas de force majeure, un bonbon dont ses poches étaient toujours remplies.

Mais lorsqu'il prit les commandes en ajoutant une remarque humoristique sur le débit de boisson de la table, le grand brun ne releva même pas la tête. Et au lieu d'en être déçu, le petit blond en fut vexé.

Partout où il passait, il mettait un point d'honneur à être le maître des lieux, celui qu'on remarquait au premier coup d'œil et plus si affinité. Et il n'avait certainement pas l'habitude d'être ignoré, volontairement ou non. Il repartit donc derrière son comptoir en marmonnant dans sa barbe, attendant son heure.

Car il y avait un autre point qui définissait Gabriel, c'était sa ténacité - sa lourdeur auraient dit ses ex les plus mesquins. Non, quand Gabriel voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait. Et s'il ne l'obtenait pas, il faisait en sorte de provoquer le destin jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à ses fins. Oh pour ça, il était fin calculateur. Bon manipulateur et excellent menteur. En bref, il aurait fait un parfait psychopathe s'il n'avait pas été si empathique et si accro à tout ce qui pouvait accélérer ses risques d'avoir du diabète, ce qui tendait légèrement à le décrédibiliser quand il tentait d'avoir l'air imposant.

Alors il continua son service en jetant des coups d'oeil réguliers à la table d'amis, si bien qu'Hannah, la deuxième serveuse, finit par lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes en gloussant.

\- Qui est l'heureux élu de ce soir ?

Il était de notoriété publique que Gabriel terminait rarement ses services sans ramener un ou une cliente dans son appartement, histoire de faire connaissance de manière plus approfondie. Ce n'était jamais rien de sérieux - il ne sacrifiait pas à sa règle élémentaire d'une seule nuit ou rien, et je ne veux plus te voir le matin - au grand damn de son patron qui le voyait plus souvent draguer que travailler, et d'Hannah qui espérait toujours qu'il finisse par rencontrer LA personne avec qui il se caserait une bonne fois pour toute.

Mais Gabriel ne comptait certainement pas se laisser enfermer dans une relation ou la fidélité et la routine étaient de mise.

"C'est comme si tu entrais dans un magasin de bonbon et que tu était obligé de choisir toujours le même, tu vois ? C'est horriblement lassant".

Hannah voyait difficilement mais elle finissait toujours par abandonner en arguant que le jeune homme était de toute façon un cas désespéré et qu'il finirait seul et entouré de chats avant trente ans.

Gabriel fit la moue et braqua à nouveau ses yeux sur le verre qu'il était en train de remplir et qui menaçait de déborder.

\- Personne.

\- Personne ? Il serait donc possible que ton appétit ait une fin ? Ironisa la jeune femme en passant un coup de torchon sur le comptoir.

Gabriel afficha une expression outrée en chargeant ses verres sur son plateau.

\- Je ne suis pas un animal !

Hannah eut une moue dubitative et posa ses mains sur ses hanches en le regardant.

\- Parfois, c'est à se demander.

Le blond haussa les épaules et retourna en salle pour continuer son ballet entre les tables jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

Il fut tellement occupé qu'il en oublia son client malheureux et repris rapidement l'attitude qui faisait de lui le personnage joyeux et taquin que les habitués connaissaient bien.

Il n'y en avait que pour lui. Hannah faisait semblant d'en être blasée mais au fond, ça l'amusait de voir ce petit bout d'homme faire le show pour amuser les clients. Quand on le regardait, Gabriel était dans son élément et il n'hésitait pas à en rajouter des tonnes sans jamais se prendre au sérieux. Tout le monde l'adorait.

Il était presque deux heures du matin, heure de la fermeture, quand les deux serveurs purent enfin lever le pied. La plupart des clients étaient partis continuer la soirée en boîte ou chez eux et il ne restait plus que les quelques piliers de bar habituels et le jeune couple qui discutait au fond de la salle.

Gabriel l'avait presque oublié, il fut donc étonné de voir que le garçon qu'il avait repéré quelques heures plus tôt et qui ne semblait pas s'amuser du tout était encore sur place. Et d'après son expression, les choses n'avaient pas l'air de s'arranger pour lui.

Il le surveillait d'un œil distrait tout en nettoyant les tables et fut surpris de ne pas le voir partir avec la jolie blonde qui venait de franchir la porte. Ça ne sentait pas bon, tout ça.

Il finit par s'approcher du jeune homme qui s'était pris la tête entre les mains, bien décidé à l'aborder de manière plus directe cette fois.

\- Un autre verre peut-être ? C'est la maison qui offre. Proposa-t-il en se plantant à côté de lui.

Le brun leva à peine la tête et fit un vague signe de la main en guise de réponse négative.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils. Le pauvre vieux n'avait pas l'air d'en mener large. Il additionna facilement deux plus deux pour oser demander sans grand tact :

\- Rupture amoureuse ?

Il cru être allé trop loin quand le garçon se redressa pour le foudroyer du regard.

La délicatesse n'avait jamais été son fort et il tournait rarement autour du pot pour dire les choses. Toutefois, le grand brun sembla se raviser et poussa simplement un long soupir en hochant la tête.

Gabriel en était désolé mais après tout, ça ne le regardait pas. Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et partit dans la réserve avec une idée en tête pour lui remonter le moral.

Il revint à peine une minute plus tard avec un paquet de chamallow dans les mains et un grand sourire sur le visage. Ce dernier fondit comme neige au soleil quand il vit que la table était vide et que le jeune homme était parti en laissant quelques billets pour ses consommations sur la table.

Déçu, il termina son travail en silence, esquivant les moqueries d'Hannah sur le fait qu'il allait probablement rentrer seul ce soir et que ça ne lui ressemblait pas, et rentra rapidement chez lui.

Son appartement était ridiculement petit mais il avait le mérite de ne pas dévorer son salaire, et de toute façon, il passait l'essentiel de son temps en dehors. Il l'avait aménagé selon ses goûts, en faisant un cocon douillet et très représentatif de sa personnalité. Ainsi, le lit deux places mangeait la majeure partie de son unique pièce, jonché de coussins et de couvertures multicolores, et sur lequel il passait la plupart de son temps pour manger, regarder la télé, travailler quand il était encore en cours, et réaliser d'autres activités plus ou moins sportives.

Ses murs étaient couverts de croquis et de photos réalisés de sa main et dont il n'était pas peu fier. Il avait un talent certain pour capturer et sublimer les instants fugaces de la vie et les compliments qu'il recevait sur ses dons artistiques n'aidaient pas à cultiver sa modestie déjà quasi-inexistante.

Ses étagères étaient jonchées de vinyles qu'il écoutait sur son vieux tourne-disque, de romans de science-fiction entamés et jamais terminés ou encore de DVD divers et variés qu'il empruntait sans vraiment les regarder. En outre, il adorait danser. Et il avait un certain sens du rythme qui forçait au respect.

Il aimait danser parce que c'était l'un des rares moments où il se sentait en paix avec lui-même. Danser lui permettait d'éviter de se concentrer sur son corps tout en étant extrêmement conscient de ce dernier. C'était une sensation étrange qui lui plaisait, le fait de lâcher prise et de se sentir libre. Il l'avait adopté comme un mode de vie, comme une solution à ses problèmes.

Parce qu'il avait beau irradier en permanence de joie quand il était en présence des autres, quand il se retrouvait seul dans sa bulle, c'était une autre paire de manche. Un autre Gabriel, à des lieux de celui qu'il voulait bien montrer aux autres. Et c'était épuisant.

Il posa ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce et partit prendre une douche rapide avant de s'affaler dans son lit, seulement vêtu de son caleçon.

Il avait beau ouvrir toutes les fenêtres, en été, son petit logement sous les toits se transformait rapidement en étuve.

Il tira son ordinateur à lui et bouscula au passage deux tubes opaques qui dégringolèrent de sa table de nuit pour tomber sur son lit dans un bruit semblable à un roulement de billes.

Il les toisa un moment puis les attrapa soudainement pour les balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce où ils rebondirent sur le mur avant de rouler à terre.

Cela faisait plus de trois semaines que ces stupides pilules lui faisaient de l'oeil et plus de trois semaines qu'il répétait ce geste tous les soirs sans jamais avoir ouvert l'un des tubes.

A l'hôpital, on lui avait prescrit des somnifères pour ses insomnies à répétition, ainsi que des antidépresseurs pour... Pour ce qu'il avait refusé de reconnaître comme étant un état dépressif chronique.

Alors il refusait de prendre l'un et l'autre, comme si accepter le traitement rendrait réel le diagnostic qu'avait posé la psychologue de l'hôpital. Après tout, il n'était pas malade. Simplement un peu fatigué de temps en temps. Et puis, tout le monde avait des idées noires, non ?

Il se cala dans son amoncellement de coussins et lança une série pour s'occuper pendant la nuit en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir avant six ou sept heures du matin.

Bientôt, il se mit à rêvasser en écoutant les personnages parler d'une oreille distraite. Il pensait au grand brun du bar. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était de voir les autres tristes. Il espérait que son histoire s'arrangerait et qu'il le reverrait au bar avec le sourire.

C'est avec cette pensée qu'il parvient à s'endormir de longues heures plus tard, alors que le soleil pointait déjà le bout de son nez.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Warning : J'ai oublié de le préciser dans le premier chapitre mais cette fiction va aborder quelques thèmes pas très joyeux et notamment celui de la dépression sous plusieurs formes, ce qui pourrait dans les prochains chapitres heurter les personnes sensibles, d'où le rating, je préfère prévenir.**

**Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis ni une experte dans ce domaine, ni un médecin ou quoi que ce soit, je fonctionne donc avec mes propres recherches personnelles, merci d'être tolérant.**

**A bientôt pour la suite ! :) **


	3. Sinnerman

**Hello there !**

**Ready pour le chapitre 3 ?**

**C'est parti !**

**Akane : Merci de tout cœur pour tes reviews qui m'ont fait bien chaud au cœur. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à faire passer ce que tu m'as dit pour le chapitre sur Gaby parce que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espérais que ça allait rendre comme je le voulais. J'espère que la suite te plaira également ! On en saura un peu plus sur Gaby au fur et à mesure ;)**

**Warning : Mention de comportements auto-destructeurs, scène de sexe.**

* * *

**Sinnerman**

**Gabriel**

Quand Gabriel parvenait à s'endormir à l'aube, physiologiquement épuisé, il se réveillait généralement en début d'après-midi avec l'estomac qui gargouillait.

Aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception. Il ouvrit un œil vers 14h avec le ventre creux et laissa tomber un bras paresseux au pied de son lit pour attraper un paquet de gâteaux qui traînait par là. Il aimait cuisiner mais il le faisait rarement, peut-être par flemme ou peut-être parce qu'il avait arrêté de s'alimenter correctement depuis environ un an, quand il avait laissé tomber ses études.

En y réfléchissant, il avait abandonné beaucoup de choses en même temps que ses études.

Sa famille dans un premier temps. Il y avait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact avec l'un de ses trois frères.

Au début, ces derniers le harcelaient presque pour avoir des nouvelles de lui au moins une fois par jour et puis au fil du temps, les appels s'étaient espacés et Gabriel s'était peu à peu éloigné sans leur dire qu'il avait arrêté la fac.

De toute façon, ses grands frères étaient déjà bien occupés par leur quotidien ; Raphaël préparait sa thèse pour devenir médecin et Michel avait monté une affaire obscure avec Lucifer dont il n'avait pas osé demander les tenants et les aboutissants.

Et puis ses frères étaient adorables mais ils avaient tendance à le couver beaucoup trop, peut-être pour remplacer la mère qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître.

Il se disait qu'il allait sûrement leur rendre visite pendant l'été mais il repoussait sans cesse sa décision avec des excuses un peu bidons. Peut-être qu'au fond, il avait un peu peur de ce qu'ils allaient penser en le voyant et qu'il voulait simplement éviter les questions et les remarques qui tomberaient inévitablement.

Il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui demande comment se passaient les cours, s'il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un, il n'avait pas non plus envie qu'on lui fasse remarquer qu'il avait une mine de six pieds de long - tu dors un peu, parfois ? - ou encore qu'il avait fondu comme neige au soleil.

Il pensait à tout ça en grignotant un biscuit du bout des lèvres. Ses frères lui manquait énormément mais il ne se sentait tout simplement pas prêt à les affronter. Pas tant qu'il n'irait pas mieux.

Mais enfin, il ne fallait pas exagérer, il n'allait pas _si mal_ que ça.

Il s'étira longuement et daigna mettre un pied en dehors de son lit en baillant gracieusement. Il repoussa ses mèches blondes en arrière et se rendit dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se raser un peu avant de reprendre son service dans quelques heures.

Il soupira de bien-être en sentant l'eau chaude frapper sa nuque et couler le long de son dos. Son esprit se mit à vagabonder et il se demanda si le garçon triste de la veille reviendrait au bar. Il était mignon avec ses yeux humides de chien battu mais Gabriel aurait préféré le voir sourire. D'ailleurs, il l'aurait sûrement un peu dragué si le contexte avait été différent.

Devant la glace de sa minuscule salle de bain, il observa son visage ombragé par une légère barbe puis baissa les yeux vers son rasoir. Il resta pensif un instant en passant son pouce contre les lames aiguisées puis s'empara du manche avant de s'appliquer un peu de crème sur les joues. Il tenait à rester présentable.

Il était en train de s'habiller quand son téléphone vibra sur sa table de chevet.

Une jambe dans son pantalon et l'autre en dehors, il s'affala sur son lit pour l'attraper à bout de bras et regarder l'expediteur du message. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il vit que c'était Inias.

Son pantalon toujours à moitié mis, il s'allongea sur le ventre pour lire le texto de son ami.

**Tu es libre ce soir ?**

Simple et concis, c'était tout Inias. Le jeune homme ne s'encombrait pas de formules de politesse et de blabla, préférant aller droit au but, ce que Gabriel trouvait amusant et étonnamment agréable. Ils se ressemblaient un peu sur certains points même si, là où Gabriel était un vrai boute-en-train, Inias était un pince sans rire de compétition, ce qui l'avait immédiatement charmé quand il l'avait rencontré.

**Pourquoi ?**

Contre toute attente, c'était Inias qui l'avait dragué pendant son service et il n'avait pas mis longtemps à être séduit par le garçon qui n'etait pas passé par quatre chemins pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui plaisait.

Ils avaient donc terminés chez Gabriel après son service - c'était lui qui habitait le plus près du bar - et avaient passé une nuit que le blond avait fièrement classé dans son top trois sous le regard mi-blasé, mi-amusé de son partenaire.

**J'ai envie de m'assurer de mes propres yeux que tu es encore vivant.**

C'était Inias qui était parti au petit matin alors que Gabriel dormait encore. C'était aussi Inias qui l'avait trouvé en sang dans sa salle de bain alors qu'il revenait deux heures plus tard après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait oublié son portefeuille chez le petit blond.

Il l'avait emmené aux urgences, lui avait donné son numéro - au cas où tu aurais encore envie de te foutre en l'air - quand il en était enfin sorti et depuis, se comportait avec lui comme une mère louve avec ses petits.

Pire, en fait.

Mais Gabriel avait beau râler et tenter d'échapper à la visite hebdomadaire de son ami, il n'oubliait pas qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance que le jeune homme oublie son portefeuille ce jour-là.

**Je suis encore vivant. **

**Je te crois pas. **

**Je travaille ce soir.**

**Je passe dans un quart d'heure. Prépare-moi un café.**

**Dans tes rêves.**

Gabriel soupira sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Il adorait Inias, et même si ce dernier prétendait le contraire, il savait que c'était réciproque.

Après l'épisode de l'hôpital, ils étaient progressivement devenus amis. Ou en tout cas, Inias avait refusé de le laisser seul dans son état et l'avait veillé pendant plusieurs jours jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain de pouvoir le laisser sans craindre pour sa vie. Le brun était d'ailleurs le seul à savoir. Bien sûr, il avait vu comme tout les autres, ses bras et ses jambes, mais contrairement à eux, il était désormais en mesure de comprendre.

Gabriel termina de s'habiller correctement et mit sa machine à café en route en attendant le jeune homme. Il rangea sommairement son appartement et s'apprêtait à faire l'effort de sortir sa poubelle quand son téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois.

**Je suis en bas.**

**J'arrive.**

Gabriel descendit les escaliers de son immeuble quatre à quatre avec sa poubelle et la balança dans le local avant d'aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

\- Hey !

Inias se contenta d'hocher la tête en le scrutant d'un œil critique.

\- Depuis quand t'as pas mangé un vrai repas ?

Gabriel fit la moue et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en lui adressant son regard spécial Inias qui marchait à tous les coups.

Ce dernier soupira exagérément et franchit le seuil pour le prendre dans ses bras où le blond se blottit allègrement.

Inias était un bel homme au visage volontaire et aux traits bien dessinés. Il mesurait une bonne tête de plus que Gabriel et arborait des yeux aussi sombres que ses mèches courtes et indisciplinées que le blond prenait un plaisir sournois à décoiffer d'avantage pour le faire râler. Et il sentait toujours bon.

Le nez collé contre son torse, Gabriel attendit que le brun dépose un baiser sur ses cheveux pour accepter de le lâcher et de le faire monter chez lui. C'était une sorte de rituel un peu étrange auquel ils ne sacrifiaient pourtant jamais.

Gabriel était conscient que leur relation était ambiguë ; ils couchaient encore ensemble de temps en temps - Inias étant la seule exception tolérée par le petit blond - mais se comportaient comme des amis. Et après tout, ça leur allait à tous les deux, tant qu'ils conservaient leur liberté.

Une fois dans l'appartement de Gabriel, Inias se dirigea directement vers la kitchenette pour récupérer la tasse de café qu'il savait déjà prête pour lui tandis que Gabriel s'asseyait en tailleur sur son lit en l'attendant.

Cependant, il tendit l'oreille en entendant un bruit de ferraille et finit par s'approcher de son ami, curieux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Des pâtes. Répondit simplement le brun en allumant ses plaques électriques.

Gabriel le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Tu as faim ? Il est 15h...

Inias ne prit pas la peine de répondre et ouvrit son minuscule frigo pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur avant d'en sortir du beurre, de la crème et des lardons.

\- J'espère que tu aimes les pâtes carbo.

Gabriel haussa les sourcils.

\- Heu... Oui, mais je...

\- Très bien. Le coupa son ami. Parce que tu vas me faire le plaisir d'avaler quelque chose avant d'aller bosser.

Le petit blond resta silencieux un instant avant d'hocher la tête. Il savait qu'il était inutile de protester, il ne gagnerait pas contre Inias. Il n'avait jamais gagné, d'ailleurs. C'est qu'il était perfide, quand il voulait. Et encore plus borné que lui, si c'était possible.

Il se contenta donc de le regarder faire jusqu'à ce que son ami ne lui pose d'autorité une assiette bien remplie sur les genoux.

\- Mange.

Gabriel lui fit une grimace et planta sa fourchette dans son plat qui fleurait assez bon pour faire protester son estomac vide, sous le regard perclu de reproche du brun.

Gabriel mangea quelques bouchées sous son œil inquisiteur et dû avouer que c'était quand même vachement bon, et qu'il avait peut-être un peu faim, finalement. Y avait-il quelque chose qu'Inias ne sache pas faire ?

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, son ami haussa les épaules.

\- C'est la seule chose que je sais cuisiner.

Gabriel éclata de rire et manqua de s'étouffer avec ses pâtes. Son ami n'était peut-être pas aussi parfait qu'il le pensait, finalement.

Une fois repu et lové contre son ami, la tête sur ses cuisses et la joue pressée contre son ventre, Gabriel savait qu'il ne couperait pas à l'inspection générale.

Aussi, il lui tendit ses bras avant même que le brun ne lui demande.

S'il en fut surpris, Inias ne montra rien et se contenta d'attraper doucement l'un de ses poignets pour faire glisser sa manche jusqu'à son coude, inspectant l'intérieur de ses bras avec attention. Il procéda de la même manière avec son autre bras puis posa une main sur son ventre avec un œil interrogateur.

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir vérifier. Lui lança malicieusement Gabriel en maintenant sa main contre son ventre avant de la guider sous son haut.

\- Je te fais confiance. Répliqua le brun alors qu'un sourire discret étirait la commissure de ses lèvres et qu'il ne faisait rien pour retirer sa main.

\- Moi je ne me ferai pas confiance si j'étais toi. Contra Gabriel avec un sourire d'autant plus grand.

\- A quelle heure tu prends ton service ? Demanda Inias en secouant son bras pour lui faire lâcher sa main, et parcourir plus librement son torse du bout des doigts.

\- A 18h. Frissonna le blond, un ton trop bas.

Inias jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Ils avaient un peu moins de deux heures devant eux.

\- Déshabille-toi. Ordonna le brun, et Gabriel retira immédiatement son haut avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos sur le matelas en le regardant.

\- Tout. Précisa Inias avec un sourire avant de se pencher pour fouiller dans sa table de nuit afin d'en sortir un préservatif et un tube de lubrifiant.

Le brun se pencha sur Gabriel et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres avant de détailler longuement son corps. Le blond se soumit à cet examen sans broncher ; il savait que son ami était inquiet même s'il ne faisait jamais aucun commentaire, à part pour le complimenter. Gabriel n'avait jamais su si Inias utilisait ce processus pour tenter de faire grimper son estime de soi ou s'il le pensait vraiment. Sûrement un peu des deux.

\- Tu vas me mater longtemps comme ça ? J'aurais le temps de faire deux siestes. Lança-t-il pour détourner la gêne qui commençait à apparaître devant son œil acéré.

Inias rétorqua avec un sourire énigmatique et se deshabilla à son tour devant lui.

Ah ça, il savait parfaitement comment le faire baver et Gabriel le soupçonnait de savoir exactement l'effet qu'il avait sur lui, et d'en rajouter. Parce qu'après tout, Inias était un sacré tricheur avec sa silhouette svelte et ses abdos légèrement dessinés, ses longs membres déliés, sa peau mordorée et ses yeux de braise. Selon Gabriel, il était la tentation personnifiée, le Diable l'incitant à goûter au fruit défendu et à commettre tous les péchés rien que pour ses lèvres parfaites. Ce à quoi Inias répondait que le blond n'avait pas besoin de ce genre d'excuse bidon pour lui sauter dessus à la première occasion, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux non plus.

Mais n'empêche, Inias était le genre de type à filer des complexes, même habillé.

\- Je te trouve bien insolent. Répliqua le brun en se penchant sur lui avec un sourire félin qui incita Gabriel à ravaler ses sarcasmes.

\- Tu trouves ? Couina le blond en sentant une main frôler l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Inias pencha la tête sur le côté pour le regarder avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je pense que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de jouer la provocation en permanence. Fit-il en remontant lentement sa main pour empoigner son sexe. Ça va finir par te jouer des tours.

Gabriel le regarda sans répondre, subjugué par les yeux sombres de son ami qui l'emprisonnaient dans leur propre univers.

Il ferma un instant les yeux en sentant la chaleur se diffuser dans son bas ventre mais Inias le ramena à lui d'une simple caresse sur la joue.

\- Est-ce que tu en as vraiment envie, Gaby ?

Le blond posa sa main sur le poignet de son ami pour l'encourager à continuer ses mouvements.

\- J'en ai toujours envie quand c'est toi.

La réponse ne parut pas satisfaire entièrement le brun qui le scruta avec attention.

\- D'accord... Peut-être pas toujours. Finit par souffler Gabriel. On peut... faire juste ça ?

\- Évidemment. Répondit Inias en le lâchant pour changer de place.

Il s'allongea sur le côté pour se coller contre le dos de Gabriel et cala son corps dans l'alignement du sien alors que le blond se blotissait contre la chaleur de son torse. Inias passa un bras sous sa tête pour qu'il se repose dessus et l'autre par-dessus sa hanche pour caresser sa cuisse.

Gabriel ferma les yeux et emmêla ses doigts libres dans les siens en se détendant.

Inias l'embrassa juste derrière l'oreille et se saisit de son entrejambe pour commencer à le masturber lentement. Il était presque sûr qu'il n'y avait qu'avec lui que Gabriel faisait preuve d'un tel abandon, d'une telle confiance au point de le laisser parfois gérer l'entièreté de leurs rapports.

Il ne savait pas vraiment l'expliquer mais il y avait chez le petit blond quelque chose qui le touchait plus que chez les autres. Contrairement à ceux qui s'y étaient cassés les dents avant lui, il était parvenu à gratter un peu la surface pour voir ce qu'il y avait sous ses sourires, son arrogance et sa bonne humeur permanente. Bon, dans son cas, il avait carrément pulvérisé ses barrières sans lui laisser le choix et sans douceur.

Et à sa grande surprise, Gabriel ne l'avait pas repoussé, au contraire. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été plus loin que quiconque dans son intimité. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été mis devant le fait accompli, qu'il avait réellement _vu_ ce que c'était d'être Gabriel en entier.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il comptait sur cette alchimie un peu étrange pour espérer aider le petit blond autant qu'il le pouvait. Et si ça impliquait de lui faire des pâtes pour l'obliger à manger ou de le câliner toute la nuit parce qu'il ne voulait pas être seul, et bien il le ferait. Parce qu'il était son ami et parce qu'il refusait de le conduire à l'hôpital une deuxième fois.

Inias fut tiré de ses réflexions en sentant les doigts de Gabriel se serrer sur les siens. Il entendit son souffle s'accélérer et son cœur battre la chamade tout contre sa poitrine.

\- Inias...

\- Je suis là. Murmura le brun en se pressa un peu plus contre lui.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas toujours les réactions de Gabriel. Il passait presque chaque nuit avec une personne différente et il aimait par-dessus tout lui raconter les détails de ses aventures, le tout se passant généralement très bien.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il était avec lui, il avait peur. Inias le sentait dans ses tremblements discrets, dans sa voix qui se cassait un peu et dans sa manière de s'accrocher à lui. Il supposait que Gabriel n'avait pas peur de lui, mais de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir dans ses bras. Comme si le fait de le connaître mieux que personne le rendait plus vulnérable. Et Inias devait sans cesse le rassurer pour lui prouver que non, il n'allait pas l'abandonner du jour au lendement et que même s'il finissait par tomber amoureux, ils continueraient de se voir comme des amis.

Ces angoisses, Gabriel les exprimait souvent - et inconsciemment - quand ils faisaient l'amour. Inias avait toujours l'impression d'être le fil sur lequel le blond tenait en équilibre. Il prenait donc garde à toujours conserver un contact physique rassurant avec lui, en lui tenant la main ou le forçant à le regarder pour être sûr qu'il ne lui échappe pas.

\- Han...

Inias accéléra la cadence de ses mouvements en embrassant chaque centimètre de peau qu'il avait sous le nez. Il adorait sentir Gabriel se crisper entre ses bras et murmurer son nom comme une prière.

Il se redressa légèrement pour le regarder et embrassa doucement son cou avant de remonter attraper le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents.

\- Gaby...

Le blond eut un violent frisson et se tordit un peu plus contre lui.

\- Mmh ! Oui... Oui ?

\- Lâche prise... Chuchota Inias au creux de son oreille. Je te tiens.

Le jeune homme était toujours émerveillé de voir quel effet ce déclic avait sur Gabriel. Ce dernier gémit sourdement et accompagna plus volontairement le mouvement de sa main avec ses hanches.

Inias le mena doucement à l'orgasme en le serrant fort contre lui pour lui montrer qu'il ne le laisserai pas tomber du fil, qu'il le maintiendrait en équilibre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

Et quand Gabriel se retourna dans ses bras pour se serrer contre lui, il était reconnaissant qu'Inias soit là une fois de plus.

\- Merci.

Le brun sourit et repoussa les mèches humides qui collaient contre son front.

\- Tu as juste le temps de prendre une douche.

Gabriel se redressa pour regarder l'heure par-dessus son épaule et lâcha un cri étranglé avant de bondir hors du lit en manquant de se prendre les pieds dans les draps.

\- Merde !

Inias le regarda faire avec un sourire amusé et s'étira de tout son long avant de le rejoindre sous la douche au moment où il en sortait.

\- J'voudrais pas te virer mais il va falloir que j'y aille... Lança le blond depuis le salon où il s'empétrait avec ses habits.

\- Fais-moi penser à faire un double de tes clefs un de ces quatre. Répliqua Inias depuis la cabine de douche alors qu'il se rincait rapidement.

\- Je bosse pas lundi !

\- Moi si.

\- J'irai les faire pour toi.

\- Trop aimable. Railla le brun en revenant dans le salon avec une serviette autour de la taille.

\- C'est pas pour venir squatter tout le temps chez moi. Menaça Gabriel en pointant un index accusateur vers lui.

Inias leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai pas que ça à faire, je te signale. C'est juste en cas de problème. Et pour éviter de poirauter trente ans quand tu entends pas ton téléphone.

\- Mouais.

Gabriel attrapa sa veste et poussa son ami dehors, sans pitié pour le pantalon qu'il n'avait pas fini d'enfiler et ses chaussures pas attachées.

\- J'espère que tu ne traites pas tous tes amants comme ça. Souffla Inias en bouclant sa ceinture dans le couloir.

\- Nan. Répliqua le blond. Seulement ceux qui me mettent en retard pour mon service.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Allez file, je me débrouille.

Gabriel hésita puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue avant de filer dans les escaliers.

\- Merci d'être passé !

Inias soupira en priant pour qu'il ne se rompe pas le cou dans les marches.

\- A bientôt, Gaby.

C'est le cœur léger que le petit blond pris son service, avec quelques minutes de retard qui passèrent presque inaperçues. Et c'est au milieu de la soirée qu'il se rendit compte que son client triste n'était pas là.

**A suivre...**


	4. The night we met

**Hi !**

**J'ai eu quelques jours de flottement, histoire de réfléchir à la façon d'articuler ce passage particulier mais le voilà ! Je ne peux rien promettre sur la fréquence de publication puisque j'ai un chapitre de retard (je sais, pas bien), mais je vais tenter d'en publier un tous les 2-3 jours !**

**Merci beaucoup à vous tous qui suivez cette histoire, ça me fait tellement plaisir de voir vos reviews et de voir que certains la mette même en favoris !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**The night we met**

**Sam**

La semaine qui avait suivi leur séparation, Sam n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Jessica. Il n'était pas sorti de chez lui, n'avait pas appelé son frère, n'avait même pas essayé de se changer les idées de quelque manière que ce soit.

Il avait beaucoup pleuré les premiers jours, avait dormi plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, avait usé une quantité astronomique de mouchoirs et avait passé ses journées à regarder des émissions aussi pathétiques que son état actuel.

Puis petit à petit, sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, la tristesse avait fait place à un vide immense et les interrogations avaient commencées à pululer dans son esprit.

Et si ? Et s'il avait abordé la question des fiançailles plus tôt ? Et si seulement Jessica lui avait parlé de son projet ? Il aurait pu s'y préparer, trouver des solutions. Et s'il lui avait couru après, ce soir là, au lieu de la laisser partir ?

Il était conscient que ce n'étaient pas de si qui allaient lui rendre sa petite-amie mais il avait été tellement pris au dépourvu qu'il tentait d'analyser les moindre indices qui auraient pu le préparer à cette éventualité. Le problème étant que rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ça.

Il essayait de se consoler en se disant que ça arrivait tous les jours, les ruptures. Avec ou sans bonne raison, torts partagés ou non. Parfois même, les gens cessaient simplement de s'aimer. Mais ce n'était pas son cas. Il aimait Jessica de tout son cœur, plus qu'il n'avait encore jamais aimé au cours de sa vie. Et voilà que la jeune femme piétinait son cœur sans vergogne pour une stupide histoire de distance.

Après tout, les avions, ça existait ! Et puis, s'il fallait sacrifier trois ans pour assurer le reste de leur vie ensemble, ça en valait la peine, non ? Sam l'aurait fait. Pas Jessica. Jessica avait prétendue ne pas être prête mais peut-être ne l'aimait-elle pas assez, en fin de compte ? N'y avait-il pas toujours un déséquilibre dans un couple ? Une personne qui aimait plus que l'autre ?

Sam avait l'impression d'avoir été lésé. C'était injuste. Il croyait pourtant dur comme fer au mariage, aux enfants et même au labrador qu'ils auraient appelé Fido ou Caramel. Et à l'instant, il haïssait la terre entière pour la responsabilité de son malheur. S'il y avait un dieu, il n'était certainement pas qu'amour.

Le samedi de la semaine suivante, Sam avait néanmoins décidé de sortir de sa torpeur mélancolique pour s'aérer un peu et aller boire un verre au bar d'en face. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller indéfiniment. Et qui sait, il trouverait sûrement de quoi relativiser en psychologie de comptoir.

Il fit donc l'effort de raser la barbe qui lui mangeait les joues depuis quelques jours, lui donnant un air franchement négligé, de s'habiller autrement qu'en caleçon et de mettre à la machine le vieux T-shirt de Jessica qui portait encore son odeur et avec lequel il dormait roulé en boule.

C'était un petit pas vers quelque chose de meilleur.

Quand il entra dans le bar, le nombre de personnes au mètre carré faillit lui faire rebrousser chemin. Mais s'il renonçait maintenant, il n'était pas certain de ressortir de chez lui avant la semaine suivante. Et il avait désespérément besoin d'un verre.

Il se fraya tant bien que mal un passage jusqu'au comptoir où une jolie serveuse brune pris sa commande.

Tout en portant son verre à ses lèvres, il se tourna vers l'ensemble de la salle pour observer distraitement les gens. La plupart était étudiants et il ne savait pas s'il était soulagé ou déçu de ne voir personne de sa promotion. Même s'il tentait de se convaincre du contraire, il cherchait inconsciemment Jessica dans la foule.

Puis soudain, il aperçut entre les tables la silhouette menue du serveur qui lui avait parlé la semaine précédente, le soir de la rupture, après le départ de la jeune femme. Il se rappelait ne pas avoir été particulièrement agréable et une vague bouffée de remords l'envahi brusquement.

Sam avait la culpabilité facile et il détestait plus que tout causer du tort aux gens, consciemment ou pas. Ce n'était pas grand chose, et le serveur ne se souvenait probablement pas de lui, mais... Il se sentirait certainement mieux s'il s'excusait de son comportement.

Il termina son verre pour se donner un peu de courage et se leva en essayant de le repérer dans la foule où il s'était volatilisé, chose normalement aisée grâce à sa grande taille mais rendue ardue par celle plus modeste de l'employé.

Il finit par l'apercevoir alors que celui-ci revenait au comptoir avec un plateau chargé de verres vides. Le serveur passa devant son nez sans le voir, visiblement pressé, et Sam toucha légèrement son bras pour attirer son attention. Le jeune homme sursauta si fort en se retournant que le brun cru un instant que l'intégralité de son plateau allait se retrouver par terre. Heureusement pour lui, soit le serveur avait une adresse incroyable, soit il avait une chance inouïe. Toujours est-il qu'il parvint à rétablir son plateau avant que ce dernier ne s'effondre.

\- Hey mais ça va pas ! S'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux sur le brun qui lui adressa un regard piteux.

\- Désolé, je... Heu...

Le petit blond fronça les sourcils puis le fixa avec un air surpris qui mit encore plus mal à l'aise Sam qui commençait à se dire qu'il aurait dû rester au comptoir.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez probablement pas de moi mais... En fait, je voulais juste m'excuser... J'ai pas été super sympa, la dernière fois et...

Le brun s'attendait à ce que le serveur lui demande de quoi il parlait mais au lieu de ça, son regard s'illumina et un grand sourire vint remplacer sa moue contrariée.

\- Alors ? Elle est revenue ?

Sam lui lança un regard perdu avant de comprendre que d'une part, le jeune homme se souvenait de lui et que de l'autre, il se rappelait de leur brève conversation.

\- Oh... Heu, non. Répondit-il bêtement, pris au dépourvu.

L'expression du serveur se transforma si vite en une grimace sincèrement désolée que Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu. Il haussa les épaules et parvint miraculeusement à retrouver l'usage de sa langue.

\- C'est la vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Le petit blond ôta une de ses mains de son plateau déjà en équilibre précaire pour la tendre à Sam.

\- Je m'appelle Gabriel.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse à laquelle le brun s'attendait mais il prit quand même la main de Gabriel – qui paraissait minuscule dans la sienne – pour la serrer.

\- Et moi, Sam.

\- Okay, Sammy. Sourit Gabriel. Je prends ma pause dans... - il regarda l'horloge murale – dix minutes. Je te paye un verre ?

D'accord, Sam ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça.

\- Heu...

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire mais il n'avait pas non plus l'habitude de se faire aborder de manière aussi directe par un inconnu.

\- Je sais pas.

Gabriel haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas commun comme réponse.

\- Tu sais pas ? Répéta-t-il avant de hausser les épaules. Bah tu as dix minutes pour te décider.

Sur ces paroles, il disparu derrière le comptoir pour poser ses verres avant de refaire irruption dans la salle quelques secondes plus tard avec de nouvelles commandes.

Sam le suivit des yeux un instant sans savoir quoi penser du jeune homme. Ils ne se connaissaient même pas, après tout.

Curieux, il le regarda slalomer entre les tables pour servir et resservir les clients, papotant avec les habitués, lançant quelques sourires charmeurs pour faire glousser les filles et rougir les garçons, plaisantant avec les uns et les autres, n'arrêtant jamais si bien que Sam se demandait d'où il tirait toute son énergie. Il avait l'air d'être une vraie pile électrique que tout le monde connaissait et le brun ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il devait s'en méfier ou non. Il observa donc son petit manège avec une pointe de scepticisme mêlée d'amusement si bien que quand il revint se planter devant lui quelques minutes plus tard et sans ton tablier, Sam se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas du tout réfléchi à la proposition.

\- Alors ? Demanda Gabriel. C'est un oui ou un non ? Tu sais, la petite bête ne mange pas la grosse.

Sam haussa les sourcils et le regarda quelques secondes.

\- Bon, d'accord.

Le visage du blond s'illumina d'avantage.

\- Super !

Il se dirigea vers une table libre au fond du bar et Sam le suivit, légèrement hésitant. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait accepté, ce n'était pas son genre. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'en inquiéter puisque Gabriel parlait pour deux. Voire plus. Il parlait de tout et de rien et Sam l'écoutait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Gabriel racontait ce qui lui passait par la tête pour amuser Sam et Sam en oubliait momentanément sa tristesse, trop occupé à se demander si le jeune homme était réellement aussi excentrique en permanence où s'il jouait son rôle à la perfection. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était plutôt amusant avec ses mimiques et les gestes passionnés qui accompagnaient chacune de ses histoires. Sam se demanda vaguement s'il faisait du théâtre parce qu'il l'imaginait sans peine gesticuler comme ça sur scène.

Quand le serveur dû reprendre son service, Sam le remercia sincèrement de lui avoir changé les idées et face à son insistance, promis de repasser boire un verre à l'occasion.

Ce ne fut que quand Sam fut rentré chez lui qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait répondu à chacune de ses questions sans réfléchir mais que lui ne savait absolument rien du blond.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Au cas où il y en a qui se demanderaient et qui voudraient écouter, chaque titre de chapitre est un titre de chanson : **

**Total eclipse of the heart - Bonnie Tyler**

**Complainte de la serveuse automate - Starmania **

**Sinnerman - Nina Simone **

**The night we met - Lord Huron**


	5. Something on your mind

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Les deux prochains chapitres vont être basés sur Gabriel parce qu'ils sont importants pour faire avancer la suite. Il va y avoir des hauts et des bas même si pour l'instant ce sont plutôt des bas, mais d'autres personnages vont arriver et Gaby n'est pas tout seul. **

**Warning : Scène de sexe, automutilation. **

**Musique : Something on your mind - Karen Dalton**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Something on your mind**

**Gabriel**

\- Et c'est tout ?!

\- Quoi, c'est tout ? Ben oui, c'est... Aah... Tout.

\- Tu lui as même pas demandé son numéro ? Rien ?

\- Non !

\- Tu lui as même pas proposé un dernier verre chez toi ?

\- Il vient de... Mmh... De se faire larguer et... Han, putain... Ca a pas l'air d'être son truc.

\- Et donc, toi, Gabriel Novak, l'être le plus teigneux que je connaisses, tu comptes abandonner aussi facilement ? J'y crois pas.

\- Je... Je... Attends...

\- Il te plaît ou pas ?

\- J'ai... Jamais dis ça...

\- Tu m'en as parlé toute la soirée – avec un ricanement.

\- Oui mais je t'ai déjà dit que... Bordel, Inias... Que c'était pas son truc, les mecs.

\- Il peut changer d'avis – en haussant les épaules.

\- Ouais, rien que pour mes beaux yeux ?

Inias resserra un peu sa prise sur les hanches de Gabriel et se pencha vers son oreille avec un rictus.

\- On ferait beaucoup de choses pour tes beaux yeux, Gaby.

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel et lui tira la langue. Langue rapidement rejointe par sa jumelle dans un baiser passionné avant que le brun se détache de lui pour le regarder.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais lui proposer une sortie.

\- Tu crois ?

Inias hocha la tête tout en resserrant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son ami pour accélérer un peu ses coups de reins.

\- Ouais. Pour apprendre à le connaître, tout ça...

\- Han, oui... C'est une bonne idée... Tu crois qu'il voudra ?

\- Tu sais être convaincant quand tu veux.

Gabriel eut une moue d'approbation et se mit à réfléchir au type de sortie qu'il pourrait proposer à son grand client brun – Sam. Qui n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle Sammy, d'ailleurs. Il voulait quelque chose d'original, quelque chose que le garçon n'avait jamais fait auparavant, avec personne.

\- J'ai une idée !

Inias lui lança un regard en biais.

\- On peut en parler dans deux minutes ? Pas que ça me dérange que tu penses à lui pendant qu'on baise mais bon...

Gabriel pouffa et se dévissa le cou pour le regarder.

\- T'es jaloux ? C'est toi qui a demandé, je te signale.

Inias roula des yeux et attrapa ses bras pour le faire basculer sur le dos.

\- Je suis pas jaloux. Je suis certain qu'il ne m'arrive pas à la cheville.

Gabriel passa ses bras autour de son cou et croisa ses chevilles contre son dos avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison. En fait, il est beaucoup mieux.

\- Tu sais que tu vas regretter ça ? Répliqua le brun en tirant sur ses cheveux pour dégager son cou qu'il mordilla tendrement.

\- J'y compte bien... S'étrangla Gabriel en fermant les yeux. Aah...

**oOo**

Gabriel était assis sur la seule table de son appartement, ses pieds nus battant l'air dans le vide pendant qu'il mordillait le bout de son crayon, les yeux dans le vague.

\- En fait, je ne sais même pas quand il va revenir. Peut-être jamais.

Affalé dans son lit, Inias avait les yeux fixés sur son ordinateur, occupé à regarder une de ses séries en piochant dans un bol de pop-corn.

\- Il t'a promis de revenir, non ?

\- Mmh.

\- Bon alors il va revenir.

Gabriel soupira et repris le carnet posé sur ses cuisses pour continuer son esquisse. Il était concentré sur son dessin depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes quand il entendit Inias glousser. Il leva la tête et vit son ami l'observer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu tires la langue que tu es concentré, c'est marrant.

Le petit blond lui renvoya un regard blasé.

\- Je risque pas de me concentrer très longtemps avec toi.

\- Tu dessines quoi ?

Gabriel lança le carnet sur le lit avant de sauter de la table pour aller chercher deux bières dans son frigo. Il en jeta une au brun qui l'attrapa habilement tout en continuant de fixer le dessin.

\- J'ai quand même pas un nez aussi long ?

\- Si. Répondit platement Gabriel en s'installant près de lui. Tu devrais le savoir puisque tu passes ton temps à t'admirer dans le miroir.

\- De la part de quelqu'un qui les évite, je trouve ça plutôt culotté. Répliqua la brun en faisant tinter sa bouteille contre la sienne avant de la décapsuler.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Hey ! C'est pas cool.

Inias repris son sérieux et posa l'ordinateur à côté de lui avant de se redresser pour regarder son ami bien en face.

\- Sérieusement, Gaby. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

Le concerné fit la moue et son visage se ferma légèrement.

\- J'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça ce soir.

Inias leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je me demande bien quand tu as envie d'en parler.

\- Pas ce soir. Répéta Gabriel, vaguement contrarié.

Inias soupira et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui mais le blond se dégagea et le repoussa avant de se lever.

\- Gaby...

\- Non. Je déteste quand tu fais ça.

Le brun ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir – il savait qu'il ne ferait que le braquer d'avantage - et se contenta de le regarder depuis le lit. Dans le T-shirt qu'il lui avait emprunté et qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, et pieds nus, Gabriel semblait encore plus fragile que d'habitude.

\- Quand je fais quoi ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Le blond lui tournait le dos mais Inias voyait à ses épaules raides et à sa posture qu'il était réellement contrarié.

\- Quand tu essayes de m'amadouer pour me faire parler. Je détestes ça et tu le sais très bien.

Inias n'essaya pas de nier. Il soupira doucement et chercha ses mots.

\- Je m'inquiète, Gaby. Tu peux comprendre, ça. Je veux simplement que tu ailles mieux.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Non. Inias s'approcha pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. Tu peux duper qui tu veux mais pas moi.

Le petit blond ne répondit pas mais il entendit son souffle s'accélérer légèrement. Il tendit la main vers lui et attrapa doucement son bras pour l'attirer sur ses genoux. Gabriel résista à peine avant de s'asseoir sur ses cuisses et de laisser son ami l'étreindre. Inias posa son menton sur son épaule et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Je ne veux pas te forcer si tu ne veux pas me parler mais... Tu devrais vraiment accepter l'aide qu'on te propose.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide. Finit par répondre Gabriel, la voix légèrement enrouée.

\- Je sais. Murmura Inias contre lui. Je sais que tu préférerais qu'on te laisse tout seul dans ton coin. Je sais que tu es persuadé que tu peux gérer ça tout seul mais c'est pas vrai, Gaby. Tu ne peux pas. Et moi, je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire, tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends. Soupira le blond.

\- Je ne veux plus assister à ça, Gaby. C'est vraiment dur, tu sais.

\- Je suis désolé. Répondit platement Gabriel. Tu n'aurais pas dû...

\- Non. L'interrompit Inias. Si je n'avais pas oublié quelque chose chez toi, tu ne serais plus là pour en parler. Je n'ai pas dit que je regrettais d'être revenu, j'ai dis que je ne voulais plus avoir à le refaire.

Gabriel se mordit les lèvres jusqu'à en avoir mal.

\- Tu travailles demain ? Demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai une course, demain matin. Répondit Inias. Mais...

\- Tu devrais rentrer. Le coupa Gabriel en se dégageant de son étreinte. Il est déjà tard.

Inias soupira et se leva. Il détestait se sentir aussi impuissant.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

Gabriel lui adressa son plus beau sourire mais son ami n'était pas dupe.

\- Ça va aller, t'inquiètes. Demain, je vais peut-être voir Sam, qui sait ?

Inias se força à sourire un peu.

\- Ouais. Ce serait vraiment bien.

Gabriel ramassa sa veste et la lui tendit.

\- Je t'appellerai pour te raconter si c'est le cas.

\- Mmh.

Le brun récupéra la veste qu'il lui tendait et l'enfila avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer brièvement contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux avant de le lâcher.

\- Fais attention à toi, Gaby.

\- Promis. Sourit ce dernier avant d'aller lui ouvrir la porte. Bonne chance pour demain.

Inias s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte pour le regarder.

\- Tu devrais venir. Ça te ferait du bien de sortir un peu.

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel et fit un vague geste de la main.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on est mariés.

Inias lâcha un soupir amusé.

\- Okay, j'ai compris. Reste cloîtré chez toi comme un ermite.

\- C'est ça, bonne nuit ! Rétorqua le blond avec un petit signe de la main.

Inias secoua la tête et descendit les escaliers, néanmoins pas tranquille de laisser Gabriel seul alors qu'il avait l'air d'être d'humeur sombre. Toutefois, il avait une course importante le lendemain et il allait devoir se coucher tôt.

**oOo**

_3 am. _

Le vibreur du téléphone tira Inias du lourd sommeil dans lequel il était plongé. Il se tourna avec un grognement et tâtonna sur sa table de nuit pour attraper l'appareil. La lumière de l'écran l'éblouit un instant et il cligna des yeux avant de voir qui l'appelait. Son cœur rata un battement quand il vit le nom affiché à l'écran et il décrocha immédiatement en se redressant.

\- Gaby ?

\- Inias ? Je te réveille...

La voix de Gabriel était faible à l'autre bout du fil et le jeune homme repoussa ses draps pour s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit, la tête encore embrumée par le sommeil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gaby ?

Inias entendit un frottement, comme si son interlocuteur changeait de place, puis le silence s'éternisa quelques secondes.

\- Gaby ?

\- Oui ?

La voix de son ami paraissait lointaine et il commença à sentir la panique l'envahir. Il se leva pour attraper son jean et l'enfila d'une main avant de prendre un T-shirt dans son armoire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux venir ?

Inias eut l'impression que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines alors qu'il imaginait le pire. Il enfila sa veste et pris ses clefs de voiture.

\- Tu es chez toi ?

\- Ouais... Je savais pas qui appeler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Insista le brun en claquant la porte de chez lui pour se diriger vers sa voiture.

\- Je... J'ai...

Inias l'entendit renifler. Merde, il était en train de pleurer ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître le plus calme possible en se glissant dans sa voiture, le téléphone calé entre son épaule et son oreille.

\- Tu vas pas être content... Répondit Gabriel dans un murmure étouffé. Je suis désolé... Je suis vraiment désolé.

Inias se mordit la lèvre en essayant de garder son sang-froid. Il avait peur de revivre la même scène que quelques mois auparavant et il espérait de tout son cœur ne pas retrouver Gabriel dans le même état.

\- J'arrive, d'accord ? Ne quitte pas, reste en ligne.

\- …

\- Gaby ? Parle-moi, s'il te plait.

\- Oui ?

\- Parle-moi. De ce que tu veux.

\- Ce que je veux ?

La voix de son ami était vacillante et il avait peur de la perdre avant d'arriver chez lui. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il habite aussi loin ?

\- Ce que tu veux. Répéta-t-il. Tiens, parle-moi de Sam. Tu ne me l'a pas décris, physiquement.

\- Sam ?

\- Oui, de Sam. Parle-moi de lui.

Gabriel n'avait pas l'air de comprendre la moitié de ce qu'il disait mais il devait absolument s'assurer qu'il reste conscient jusqu'à son arrivée, quoi qu'il ait fait.

\- Sam... Murmura la voix du blond. Il est grand.

\- D'accord. Continue.

Inias venait d'atteindre le centre ville. Plus que cinq minutes et il était chez son ami.

\- Et il a des cheveux bruns un peu trop longs. Mais... Inias ?

\- Oui ? Le brun arrivait dans la rue de Gabriel.

\- J'ai mal, quand même...

Inias sentit son estomac se retourner. Merde. Putain d'intuition qui ne le trompait jamais.

\- Je sais, Gaby. J'arrive tout de suite, ne bouge surtout pas.

\- Est-ce que je vais mourir ?

La voix de Gabriel n'était plus qu'un souffle à peine perceptible et Inias dû user de tout son sang-froid pour ne pas paniquer.

\- Non. Non, tu ne vas pas mourir, Gaby. Lui assura-t-il. Je suis là dans une minute. Tu t'accroches.

Le brun se gara à la va vite sur le bord de la route et sortit de sa voiture en courant.

\- Je suis devant ton immeuble, Gaby. Est-ce que tu peux aller jusqu'à l'interphone ?

\- …

\- Gaby ?

\- Non...

\- Okay.

Inias se passa une main sur le visage et appuya sur l'interphone du voisin jusqu'à ce qu'une voix endormie vienne lui répondre avec humeur.

\- Quoi ? Vous avez vu l'heure ?!

\- Je suis désolé. Répondit le jeune homme. Mais il faut absolument que j'entre dans l'immeuble, mon ami a besoin d'aide.

\- Bon, écoutez, j'en ai rien à faire vos histoires. Bonne nuit.

\- S'il vous plait ! S'écria Inias en posant ses mains sur l'interphone. Il faut absolument que je rentre ! Il risque de mourir !

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que le bip caractéristique de l'ouverture de la porte ne résonne.

\- Merci ! S'exclama le brun, soulagé, avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers pour monter jusque chez son ami en reprenant son téléphone. Gaby ? T'es encore là ?

\- Mmh... T'es où ?

\- Je suis là. Souffla Inias en poussant la porte avant de raccrocher.

L'appartement était plongé dans le noir, seule une légère lumière filtrait en-dessous de la porte de la salle de bain. Il entra avec appréhension et balaya la pièce des yeux avant de trouver Gabriel recroquevillé près de sa baignoire, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine et les bras serrés contre son torse. Ses mèches blondes un peu trop longues retombaient devant son visage pâle appuyé contre le rebord de la baignoire et il avait les paupières closes.

\- Gaby...

Il s'agenouilla près de lui et remarqua que le devant de son T-shirt était humide et poisseux. Il saisit délicatement ses bras pour les dégager et blêmit un peu en voyant le sang qui les maculait et qui continuait à s'écouler de ses blessures.

\- Merde, c'est pas vrai...

Gabriel remua un peu et papillonna des yeux sans vraiment réussir à fixer son regard sur lui.

\- Inias...

\- Je suis là.

Le brun attrapa une serviette et entoura les poignets de Gabriel en serrant bien le tissu pour endiguer hémorragie au maximum. Puis il glissa un bras sous ses aisselles et l'autre sous ses jambes pour le soulever dans ses bras en remarquant encore une fois avec un pincement au cœur à quel point il était léger. Il sortit de la salle de bain avec lui et attrapa une de ses vestes ainsi que les clefs de son appartement avant de redescendre rapidement, de l'installer dans sa voiture et de le couvrir avec sa veste.

\- On va où ? Murmura Gabriel en essayant de s'accrocher à lui.

Inias détacha doucement ses doigts ensanglantés de sa manche et repoussa ses bras contre lui en vérifiant que les serviettes étaient bien serrées autour de ses poignets.

\- Ne bouge pas trop. Je t'emmène aux urgences, d'accord ?

Gabriel secoua la tête et le suivit des yeux alors qu'il s'installait au volant.

\- Nan. Pas d'accord.

Inias lui jeta un coup d'œil avant d'allumer le contact.

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, au cas où tu n'avais pas compris.

Gabriel lui adressa une moue boudeuse qui aurait sûrement attendrie le jeune homme s'il n'était pas en train de se vider de son sang. Il conduisit le plus vite possible jusqu'aux urgences où Gabriel fut immédiatement pris en charge pendant que son ami se rongeait les sangs dans le couloir en attendant de ses nouvelles.

**A suivre...**


	6. Tightrope

**Hello ! **

**Me revoilà après quelques jours d'absence (j'étais en festival hehe) pour avancer un petit peu avec Gaby. **

**Je ne le dirai jamais assez mais MERCI à ceux qui me lisent et qui permettent à cette histoire d'être, tout simplement. J'vous aime. **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**Tightrope**

**Gabriel**

Inias fut tiré de sa somnolence par le vibreur du téléphone de Gabriel au fond de sa poche. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi et se redressa lentement avec une grimace il était courbaturé de partout à force de rester assis sur une chaise en attendant qu'on lui donne des nouvelles de Gabriel, ce que personne n'avait pris la peine de faire de la nuit.

Il extirpa le portable de sa poche et se massa la nuque en décrochant, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir un bâillement.

\- Allo ?

\- Allo, Gabriel ? Résonna une voix masculine au bout du fil.

\- Non, je suis un de ses amis.

Il y eu un léger silence au téléphone avant que la voix ne reprenne, méfiante.

\- Et pourquoi Gaby n'a pas son téléphone sur lui ?

Inias soupira, peu disposé à se faire agresser à sept heures du matin. D'ailleurs, qui appelait à cette heure-ci ?

\- Il est à l'hôpital. Annonça-t-il un peu abruptement. Mais je peux lui laisser un message. C'est de la part de qui ?

Il y eu un silence avant que la voix ne reprenne, étranglée.

\- Quoi... ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ecoutez... Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai envie d'aborder au téléphone alors si vous pouviez...

\- Je suis son frère ! S'exclama l'homme à l'autre bout du fil. J'estime avoir le droit de savoir pourquoi Gaby est à l'hôpital !

Inias fronça les sourcils. Son frère ? Gaby lui avait dit être fils unique.

\- Son frère ? Demanda-t-il, sceptique. Et c'est quoi votre nom ?

\- Raphaël. Raphaël Novak. Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Dans quel hôpital est-il ?

Inias n'y comprenait plus rien. Dans quel but Gabriel lui aurait caché l'existence de son frère ?

\- Heu... L'hôpital général de San Francisco et... Je n'ai pas encore eu de nouvelles. Répondit le brun en se levant pour tenter de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait le renseigner.

\- Très bien, je pars immédiatement. Merci.

\- C'est normal. Soupira Inias. Je lui dirai que vous venez le voir.

Raphaël raccrocha et le jeune homme laissa tomber le téléphone au fond de sa poche, déconcerté de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. L'homme qui avait appelé portait le même nom de famille que Gabriel et pourtant... Pourtant Gabriel lui avait toujours soutenu qu'il n'avait plus vraiment de famille. Que sa mère était morte quelques jours après sa naissance et que son père n'avait jamais été très présent. Mais il n'avait jamais évoqué aucun frère.

Il fit un tour par le distributeur automatique pour prendre un café pour lui, un chocolat chaud et une barre chocolatée pour Gabriel avant de partir à la recherche d'une infirmière ou d'un médecin qui pourrait lui indiquer la chambre de son ami.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherches, il finit par trouver le couloir où se trouvait le blond et toqua doucement à sa porte avant d'entrer. Gabriel dormait, la poitrine soulevée par un souffle régulier qui accompagnait le ronronnement du moniteur à ses côtés.

Inias s'approcha un peu et l'observa silencieusement. Ses mains étaient sagement posées sur son ventre et il sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement quand il vit les bandages qui entouraient ses deux avant-bras dont l'un était orné d'une perfusion reliée à une poche accrochée au-dessus de son lit, gouttant à un rythme constant et cadencé.

Il posa le chocolat et la barre sur la tablette à côté de son lit et tira une chaise près de lui pour s'asseoir. Maintenant que l'adrénaline avait désertée ses veines, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. S'il était resté avec lui la veille au soir, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Il tendit la main et serra doucement le bout de ses doigts dans sa paume.

_Tu connais Gaby, tu aurais dû insister. _La petite voix insidieuse martelait dans son crâne depuis qu'il avait décroché son téléphone quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé... Murmura-t-il en caressant délicatement ses doigts avec son pouce.

\- Vous êtes son compagnon ?

Inias sursauta et leva la tête vers la femme en blouse qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Il lâcha la main de Gabriel et se leva maladroitement.

\- Heu, non. Je suis son ami.

La femme s'approcha en sortant un stylo de sa blouse et tourna une des pages de son calepin.

\- Je suis désolée mais dans ce cas je vais vous demander de partir. Les visites ne sont autorisées qu'à partir de dix heures.

\- Oh... D'accord. Je... Je lui ai apporté quelques trucs à manger et, heu... S'il se réveille, vous pourriez lui dire que son frère va passer le voir ?

\- C'est très gentil à vous. Sourit la femme. Je lui dirai.

Inias sourit un peu et fit quelques pas avant de se retourner.

\- Vous êtes médecin ?

La femme était occupée à noter les données du moniteur sur son calepin. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

\- Effectivement.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda le brun avec angoisse.

Le médecin se tourna vers lui pour le regarder avec une certaine douceur.

\- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et nous avons dû lui faire une transfusion. Il est tiré d'affaire pour l'instant mais vous savez... Une fois sorti de l'hôpital, il va avoir besoin d'être suivi. J'ai cru voir que ce n'était pas la première fois et... Il n'aura pas toujours la chance d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter dans ces moments là. Il a besoin d'aide.

Inias hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons.

\- Merci.

Il retourna s'asseoir dans le couloir en attendant que l'heure tourne. Il en profita pour appeler son manager et lui annoncer qu'il ne pourrait pas participer à la course prévue ce matin et que, bon sang, la moto pouvait bien attendre, son meilleur ami était à l'hôpital. Il raccrocha légèrement énervé et se mit à faire les cents pas dans le couloir pour patienter.

Une heure plus tard, il était toujours dans le couloir et le temps ne passait pas assez vite. Il était sur son téléphone quand un raclement de gorge lui fit lever la tête. Il se retrouva face à un homme de taille moyenne et plutôt mince avec un visage fin et des grands yeux doux qui le fixaient. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus par une tresse qui lui tombait au milieu du dos et qui faisait ressortir ses traits tirés et les cernes qui lui mangeaient le visage. Il désigna le numéro de la chambre.

\- C'est bien la chambre de Gabriel ? Vous êtes son ami ? Celui que j'ai eu au téléphone ?

Inias rangea son téléphone et se leva pour lui tendre sa main.

\- Oui, je m'appelle Inias. Je suppose que vous êtes son frère, Raphaël ?

L'homme lui serra la main avec une fermeté qui contrastait avec son apparence gracile, en hochant la tête, balançant visiblement entre l'angoisse et l'épuisement.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

Inias regarda sa montre il restait encore une bonne heure avant de début des visites.

\- Les visites sont autorisées à partir de dix heures. Répondit-il. Mais j'ai vu un médecin, il ne craint plus rien pour l'instant et il se repose.

Raphaël inclina la tête sur le côté à la manière d'un oiseau en le regardant avec des yeux inquiets et Inias ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Gabriel avait le même tic. D'ailleurs, quand il observait attentivement ses traits, il était difficile d'ignorer certaines ressemblances comme la forme de leurs yeux ou le même nez un peu retroussé.

L'homme détourna un peu les yeux en se sentant dévisagé de la sorte et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous offrir un café en attendant ? J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Inias se tira de sa contemplation et hocha la tête.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Une fois installés à la cafétéria de l'hôpital et son troisième café de la journée entre les mains, Inias rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Je m'excuse de vous avoir un peu dévisagé tout à l'heure mais je ne savais pas que Gabriel avait un frère... Il ne me l'a jamais dit.

Il préférait passer sous silence le fait que son ami lui avait même dit qu'il était fils unique pour éviter de mettre l'homme encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il n'avait déjà l'air de l'être.

Ce dernier fronça néanmoins les sourcils en le regardant.

\- Je ne suis pas son seul frère, nous sommes quatre en tout.

\- Quatre ?!

Inias faillit s'étouffer avec son café. Mais pourquoi Gabriel lui avait-il caché cette partie de sa vie ? Il ne le suivait pas toujours mais quand même, prétendre qu'on était fils unique alors qu'on avait trois frangins, c'était un peu gros.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Raphaël en le regardant, sans toucher à son café qui refroidissait dans son gobelet.

\- Depuis environ six mois. Répondit le brun.

Il observa Raphaël le scruter et sans doute émettre des hypothèses à son sujet. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, il avait l'habitude qu'on tente de le catégoriser, sans grand succès. Les gens avaient du mal à le cerner.

\- Et vous êtes... Son ami ?

Inias sourit doucement.

\- Je ne suis pas son _petit-ami_, si c'est la question que vous vous posez.

L'homme s'empourpra légèrement.

\- Je suis désolé pour ma curiosité mal placée mais... Ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas eu de contact avec Gaby... A cause du boulot, entre autre.

\- Vous faites quoi ?

\- Je viens de terminer ma thèse pour devenir médecin généraliste et je fais des remplacements en attendant. J'appelais Gaby pour savoir s'il voulait assister à ma soutenance... Il secoua la tête. Peu importe. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est ici ?

Inias regarda le brun. Malgré son apparente nervosité, ce dernier soutenait son regard avec la farouche intention de savoir pourquoi son frère était à l'hôpital. Mais Inias se demandait s'il était au courant de quoique ce soit concernant l'état mental de Gabriel puisque ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. Il allait donc devoir aborder les choses avec diplomatie.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes au courant que Gabriel ne va pas très bien. Commença-t-il.

Raphaël fronça les sourcils et tripotant son gobelet encore plein.

\- Comment ça, pas très bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Et bien... Inias fronça les sourcils à son tour avec la désagréable impression qu'il allait lui apprendre quelque chose dont il était loin de se douter. Il y a six mois, j'ai déjà dû l'emmener à l'hôpital parce qu'il...

\- Il y a six mois ? Le coupa Raphaël. Il y a six mois, Gaby était à l'hôpital ? Mais personne n'était au courant !

Inias se mordit nerveusement les lèvres et le regarda avec embarras.

\- Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre comme ça mais ça fait deux fois qu'il... tente de mettre fin à ses jours.

Il n'avait jamais réussi à prononcer le mot. Trop dur, trop impersonnel, tellement loin de ce qu'était Gaby.

\- Quoi... ?

Le visage du brun se décomposa sous le choc de la nouvelle.

\- Mais...

Inias lui laissa le temps de digérer l'information avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Le médecin souhaiterait qu'il soit suivi en sortant de l'hôpital. Il ne pourra pas s'en sortir tout seul.

\- Ça me semble évident... Souffla Raphaël en essayant de se reprendre. Je... Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ? Est-ce que... Depuis quand est-ce qu'il va aussi mal ?

\- C'est difficile à dire... Soupira Inias. Disons que le soir où je l'ai rencontré, c'est aussi le soir où je l'ai emmené à l'hôpital alors... Et puis il est plutôt doué pour faire croire qu'il va bien alors que c'est loin d'être le cas.

Le brun hocha la tête, le visage défait. Inias se doutait qu'il devait se sentir plus coupable encore que lui. De n'avoir rien vu, d'avoir négligé son petit frère au profit de ses études et d'apprendre les choses de cette manière. Il toucha doucement sa main , autant pour le ramener sur terre qu'en signe de soutient.

\- Hé, essayez de ne pas trop vous en vouloir, je crois que ce genre de chose est difficile à prévoir.

Raphaël ramena vivement sa main contre lui et regarda sa montre.

\- Il est presque dix heures... On pourrait y aller, non ?

Inias l'observa quelques secondes avant de se lever et de jeter son gobelet à la poubelle. Le futur médecin n'avait pas non plus l'air au meilleur de sa forme et il se demandait dans quel environnement Gabriel avait réellement grandi et si le fait qu'il ne lui ai jamais parlé de sa famille ne signifiait pas qu'il avait envie de s'en éloigner. Il allait devoir tirer ça au clair plus tard. En attendant, son aîné avait l'air sincèrement inquiet, il le conduisit donc à travers les couloirs jusqu'à le laisser devant la porte de son frère.

\- Je vous attends là. Indiqua-t-il en s'adossant au mur.

Raphaël hocha la tête et toqua doucement contre la porte avant d'entrer. Gabriel était réveillé. Il se redressa un peu en entendant du bruit et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant son frère.

\- Raph ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'exclama-t-il en dissimulant ses bras sous les draps.

\- Gaby...

Le brun s'approcha et l'entoura de ses bras avant de le serrer contre lui, à la fois inquiet et soulagé même si son frère resta raide et immobile face à son étreinte.

\- Raph...

Raphaël consentit enfin à lâcher son frère seulement pour s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit et prendre son visage entre ses mains pour l'observer.

\- Arrête... Marmonna Gabriel en détournant les yeux. Ça va.

Raphaël saisit son menton entre ses doigts fins pour le forcer à le regarder.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ?

L'expression de Gabriel se ferma totalement et il repoussa abruptement sa main.

\- Ne commence pas à me faire la morale, d'accord ? J'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Raphaël soupira et laissa retomber son bras.

\- Je suis désolé, je... Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? J'ai vu ton ami et il m'a dit que...

\- Inias est là ? Demanda Gabriel en se redressant un peu pour jeter un coup d'œil à la porte. Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

\- Gaby... Raphaël sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement et il posa sa main sur la sienne pour attirer son attention. Avant ça, j'aimerais que tu me parles.

Gabriel le regarda et secoua la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je dois voir Inias, pour m'excuser.

Raphaël tiqua face à ce refus explicite. Il ne récoltait que ce qu'il avait semé après tout. Il n'avait pas été là pour son frère et ce dernier le lui faisait payer en lui refusant net sa compassion et son aide. Et putain, c'était douloureux.

\- D'accord. Accepta-t-il à contrecœur en allant chercher Inias.

Le jeune homme fut surpris qu'on vienne le chercher si tôt mais ne fit aucun commentaire, ni devant l'air contrarié de Raphaël qui s'était adossé contre le mur au fond de la pièce, ni devant le fait que Gabriel ignora ostensiblement ce dernier quand il serra Inias contre lui avant de se blottir dans ses bras comme s'ils étaient seuls.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Murmura le blond, le visage dans le creux de son cou.

\- Arrête. Le reprit immédiatement Inias en caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Ne commence même pas, s'il te plait.

Gabriel leva son regard ambré vers lui. L'éclat d'habitude si brillant de ses yeux avait fait place à un voile terne et fatigué. Il ne parvenait plus à faire mentir son regard. Inias pris son visage en coupe dans sa main et Gabriel pressa sa joue contre sa paume en baissant les paupières.

\- Je veux juste savoir... Reprit Inias à voix basse. Pourquoi ?

\- Je... La voix du blond dérailla et sa gorge se serra brusquement, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux.

Inias le sentit trembler et passa un bras autour de son cou en le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui, mais avec délicatesse, comme s'il avait peur de le briser. Gaby était si fragile.

\- J'y arrive plus. Avoua-t-il enfin dans un murmure étouffé, en même temps qu'une larme dévalait sur sa joue.

\- Chut... Laisse-toi aller...

Inias caressa doucement son dos, passant ses doigts entre ses omoplates et les pressant contre ses muscles tendus pour les détendre dans des mouvements adroits et apaisants, tandis que son ami s'effondrait en larmes contre lui.

Raphaël avait la désagréable impression d'être de trop. Les gestes tendres que le brun avait pour son frère, l'abandon de ce dernier entre ses bras, les paroles qu'il n'avait que pour lui... Il avait du mal à croire qu'ils étaient de simples amis. Il se détacha du mur, perçant leur bulle d'intimité.

\- Je vais repasser plus tard. Annonça-t-il, amer.

Il sortit sans attendre la réponse mais à peine avait-il passé la porte qu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- Il est fatigué. C'est difficile pour lui aussi.

Raphaël se dégagea d'un geste agacé – il détestait qu'on le touche, encore plus sans son autorisation - et se retourna en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, défiant Inias du regard malgré ses quelques centimètres de moins.

\- Ça ne lui donne pas pour autant le droit de faire comme si je n'étais pas là.

\- Je sais... Soupira Inias. Je pense qu'il aurait voulu vous tenir éloigné de tout ça.

\- Je suis son frère, merde ! S'emporta Raphaël. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas être tenu éloigné de ça, c'est bien moi. Je sais que j'ai pas été très disponible cette année mais.. Il aurait dû me parler, pas attendre de... Putain, je n'imagine même pas s'il...

Il blêmit légèrement en retenant ses mots et s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche, le visage entre les mains.

\- Putain, Gaby...

Inias se tenait devant lui, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la détresse du frère de son ami.

\- Mais il est en vie. Dit-il doucement. Et il a besoin d'aide pour le rester. Il a besoin de vous, aussi, même si vous pensez le contraire. Je ne lui suffit pas, même si je suis souvent avec lui. Il a besoin de sa famille, il a besoin de savoir qu'il est aimé et soutenu.

Raphaël passa ses doigts sous ses yeux fatigués et leva son regard chocolat sur lui.

\- Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider, je... je connais des gens qui pourraient l'aider, des collègues...

Inias hocha la tête.

\- C'est une bonne chose mais n'oubliez pas que c'est d'abord de _vous_ dont il a besoin. Vous savez, à part au boulot, il ne voit pas grand-monde ou en tout cas, personne de vraiment... Fixe.

Raphaël fronça les sourcils en le regardant, avec l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose.

\- Le boulot ?

\- Oui... Son boulot de serveur... Dans un bar à côté de la fac... Dit précautionneusement le brun.

\- Je... Mais je ne savais pas qu'il travaillait à côté de ses études.

Inias ouvrit la bouche en comprenant soudain. Gabriel les avait mené en bateau depuis le début sans que l'un ou l'autre ne se rende compte de rien. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne soit pas emballé à l'idée de voir son frère si ce dernier ne savait rien de sa vie. Il allait être plus que temps de rétablir la vérité...

\- Gabriel a arrêté ses études il y environ un an. Annonça-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Raphaël ne dit rien mais lui lança un regard qui en disait long. Comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point ?

.

**A suivre !**

* * *

**Tightrope - The Greatest Showman**


	7. My blood

**Hello guys ! **

**Nous voici partis pour un chapitre basé sur Sammy et sur les événements post-rupture. J'espère que cette fiction vous plait toujours autant, en tout cas je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de la suivre et de l'encourager en la lisant chapitre après chapitre et en étant là tout simplement. **

**Merci. **

**Musique : My blood - Twenty One Pilots**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**My blood**

**Sam**

Sam avait décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains pour appeler son frère. Deux semaines après sa rupture avec Jessica, il commençait doucement à reprendre le dessus et à retrouver sa routine quotidienne. Il sortait, avait repris le sport qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire pendant son année, occupait ses journées en lisant ou faisant quelques recherches sur des sujets qui le passionnaient.

Il tentait de profiter de ses vacances. Il était même repassé au bar après l'avoir promis au serveur mais ce dernier n'était pas là et il en fut légèrement déçu. La personnalité rayonnante de Gabriel l'aurait tiré de sa morosité persistante. Il aurait aimé s'en faire un ami.

Il tourna plusieurs fois son téléphone dans sa main avant de faire glisser son doigt sur le nom de son frère qui s'affichait à l'écran. Il le porta à son oreille et attendit que la tonalité fasse place à la voix de son aîné.

\- Sammy ? Résonna la voix de Dean, quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Salut, Dean. Sourit le grand brun et s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir de son canapé. Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, je... Attends.

Sam entendit un bruit de ferraille puis des pas qui s'éloignait et le claquement d'une porte.

\- C'est bon.

\- Tu es encore au garage ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

\- Ouais, je finissais un truc. Répondit évasivement son frère. Et toi ? Tout va bien ?

Sam avait réfléchis plusieurs jours à la manière d'annoncer la nouvelle à son aîné et comme il n'avait pas trouvé d'approche idéale, il avait décidé de lui dire les choses comme elles étaient, il improviserait ensuite pour gérer sa réaction.

\- Jess m'a quitté.

Il y eut un blanc de plusieurs secondes au téléphone, si bien que le brun finit par s'inquiéter.

\- Dean ? Tu es toujours là ?

\- Putain, Sammy... Souffla enfin la voix de son frère. Mais pourquoi ? Quand ?

\- Il y a... Sam ferma brièvement les yeux. Deux semaines. Elle part faire ses études en France et elle préférait qu'on arrête là avant de... Elle ne pensait pas en être capable, tu vois ?

\- Deux semaines ? S'exclama Dean. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ?

Sam soupira et repoussa les mèches brunes qui lui tombaient devant le visage. Il était certain que son frère allait prendre ça pour un manque de confiance.

\- Je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Avoua-t-il. Et puis, il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour digérer les choses.

\- Mais Sammy... J'aurais pu me libérer, venir te voir plus tôt ! Il ne faut pas que tu restes tout seul.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la réaction disproportionnée de son frère. A vingt et un ans, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à le couver comme s'il en avait dix de moins.

\- Ça va, Dean. Je t'assure. Je commence à...

\- Non, ça ne va pas, Sam. Le coupa son aîné. Mais enfin, tu parlais de fiançailles la dernière fois !

\- Je sais. Soupira Sam, la gorge serrée à cette évocation. Mais je ne suis pas seul. Je sors, je continue à voir des amis. Je me change les idées et... Ça me fait du bien.

Il entendit Dean marmonner.

\- Je voulais simplement te mettre au courant.

\- J'aimerais être là, Sammy.

\- Je sais, Dean. Bientôt... C'est toi qui l'a dit. Sourit le brun.

Il l'entendit soupirer.

\- Si seulement papa me laissait...

\- Te laissait quoi ?

Il y eu une seconde de silence pendant laquelle l'aîné sembla se reprendre et retrouva son ton enjoué.

\- Rien. Tu lui manques aussi.

Sam se crispa légèrement, une moue dubitative sur les lèvres.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. Le rabroua Dean, le ton légèrement durci.

Sam ne répondit pas et préféra changer de sujet.

\- Et toi, comment tu vas ? Et Bobby ?

Le rire de son aîné lui allégea un peu le cœur.

\- Ils passent leur temps à s'engueuler, c'est de pire en pire.

\- Bobby et papa ?

\- Oui. Pouffa Dean. Papa qui reprend Bobby sur un tas de trucs et Bobby qui râle que c'est quand même pas lui qui va lui apprendre son métier. Parfois, j'ai juste à m'asseoir et à les regarder, un vrai spectacle, je te jure.

Sam rit avec lui avant d'insister d'une voix plus douce.

\- Et toi ? Comment ça va avec Lisa et Ben ?

\- Arf... Sam sentit le ton hésitant de sa voix. Ça n'a pas marché.

\- Oh...

Le grand brun se sentit brusquement sincèrement désolé pour lui. Il pensait réellement que la jeune femme parviendrait à tirer son frère de la solitude là où d'autres avaient déjà échoués.

Il avait rencontré la jolie brune une seule fois mais ça lui avait suffit pour les trouver bien assortis et le fils de Lisa, Ben, adorait Dean qui le lui rendait au centuple. Lisa avait été d'une patience d'ange avec son frère, apprivoisant petit à petit son caractère impulsif et colérique, lui laissant autant de temps et d'espace qu'il le souhaitait, le laissant faire un pas vers elle, puis un autre. Elle n'avait jamais laissé tomber, persuadée que Dean finirait pas s'ouvrir et qu'il méritait d'être aimé autant qu'un autre. Quand ils avaient finalement officialisés leur relation, Sam avait été fou de joie pour son frère. Enfin Dean aurait quelqu'un qui l'attendrait quand il rentrerait du travail, quelqu'un à côté de qui se réveiller le matin, quelqu'un pour le soutenir, pour lui permettre de trouver l'absence de son cadet un peu plus supportable. Et il y avait cru, réellement.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

Il imagina sans peine son frère hausser les épaules avec un air détaché.

\- Ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner sur le long terme. Répondit-il simplement.

Sam savait qu'il détestait se dévoiler et que malgré l'indifférence de façade qu'il affichait, il devait probablement être affecté par le départ de la jeune femme qu'il aimait beaucoup même s'il n'était pas du genre à le crier sur tous les toits. Il décida donc de ne pas insister.

\- D'accord. Je suis désolé...

\- Faut pas, Sammy. C'est mieux comme ça.

\- Sans doute... Soupira le brun, peu convaincu.

Quelques secondes de silence puis Dean se racla la gorge.

\- J'ai hâte de te voir. Qu'on puisse parler de tout ça autour d'un verre.

\- Oui. Moi aussi. Sam sourit.

\- Bon... Je vais devoir te laisser. Le devoir m'appelle. Reprit Dean sur un ton plus léger.

\- Va. Rit doucement son frère. On se rappelle dans la semaine.

\- Pas de problème. Prends soin de toi, Sammy.

\- Toi aussi, Dean.

Le grand brun raccrocha et resta un instant pensif, son téléphone dans une main et l'autre crispée sur le dossier de son canapé. Son frère lui manquait soudainement plus cruellement que d'habitude. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis presque un an et le temps commençait à se faire long. Il espérait réussir à occuper suffisamment le mois qu'il lui restait avant la venue de son aîné pour ne pas y penser en permanence.

Il se leva et décida d'aller courir pour se changer les idées.

**oOo**

Deux jours plus tard, Sam se retrouvait à nouveau au bar. Il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme et il avait besoin de sortir de chez lui, de voir du monde. Avec un peu de chance, Gabriel serait revenu et il pourrait grappiller quelques minutes de sa pause pour lui parler.

Mais Gabriel n'était pas là. La jolie brune occupée derrière le comptoir lui appris qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus de trois jours et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à le joindre, raison pour laquelle ils avaient embauchés un autre étudiant pour les aider à gérer l'affluence.

\- Si vous êtes là pour lui demander une deuxième chance, sachez que vous perdez votre temps. Rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire entendu en essuyant quelques verres d'une main assurée.

\- Je... Quoi ? Bredouilla Sam, pris de court.

\- Vous ne seriez pas le premier. Lança-t-elle en haussant les sourcils comme si elle avait déjà répété ce discours une bonne dizaine de fois. Mais Gaby n'est pas du genre à offrir plus qu'une nuit. Et on ne veut pas d'histoires ici.

Le brun rougit violemment en comprenant l'allusion et secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez. Je le connais à peine.

\- Oui, comme les autres. Rit franchement la serveuse devant le visage décomposé du jeune homme.

Sam récupéra son verre en la fixant, effaré. Elle lui offrit un sourire désolé, se méprenant sur la raison de sa présence ici et il détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

\- Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Marmonna-t-il avant de quitter le comptoir pour aller s'asseoir plus loin, vexé par l'attitude de la serveuse qui se mêlait un peu trop de ce qui ne la regardait pas selon lui.

Les paroles de la jolie brune tournèrent en boucle dans son esprit tandis qu'il fixait la condensation former des gouttes et couler le long de son verre. Que devait-il comprendre ? Que Gabriel était une sorte de Don Juan sans cœur qui enchaînait les conquêtes en laissant des dizaines d'amants éplorés derrière lui ? Ça semblait absurde et tellement loin de la personne avec qui il avait partagé quelques minutes pleines d'humour et de légèreté. Il repensa au verre que lui avait offert le petit blond. Avait-il essayé de le draguer pour l'attirer dans son lit ? Son expérience dans le domaine était assez limité mais rien dans l'attitude du serveur ne lui avait laissé croire qu'il l'attirait d'une quelconque manière.

Il tenta de penser à autre chose mais le doute s'était déjà insinué sournoisement en lui.

Il n'était soudainement plus si sûr de vouloir le revoir. De manière générale, il préférait rester loin de ce genre de personne. Si les rumeurs s'avéraient fondées, il ne voulait pas risquer de se retrouver dans une situation compromettante et aussi gênante pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Si jamais les rumeurs s'avéraient vraies. Il soupira longuement. Il n'était pas du genre à se fier aux bruits de couloir et à juger les gens sur ce que l'on racontait d'eux. Il n'était pas non plus du genre à coucher avec une fille différente chaque soir, restant fermement accroché à ses principes de confiance et de fidélité selon lui indispensables à une vie stable. Dean se moquait souvent de lui à propos de ses sacro-saints principes qu'il n'avait pas hésité à piétiner sans vergogne quand il avait rencontré Jessica et qu'ils avaient passés la nuit ensemble avant même de se connaître réellement. Le brun répondait toujours que c'était différent, qu'il avait su tout de suite que la jeune femme serait celle de sa vie. Il s'était manifestement trompé.

Se rendant compte qu'il était parti loin dans ses élucubrations, il termina son verre, laissa un billet sur la table sans chercher à faire le compte pour ne pas croiser à nouveau la serveuse et quitta le bar plus troublé qu'il ne l'était en arrivant.

Il s'apprêtait à traverser la route quand une voix familière l'interpella timidement.

\- Sammy ?

Il se retourna et plissa les yeux pour distinguer le visage de l'homme dans la semi-obscurité.

\- Gabriel ? S'étonna-t-il en reconnaissant sa petite taille et ses yeux rieurs.

Le petit blond s'approcha avec son éternel sourire et s'arrêta devant lui.

\- Il me semblait bien que j'avais reconnu ta magnifique chevelure de princesse.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager, frappé par ses traits pâles et tirés, ses yeux ternes et rougis, détaillant avec scepticisme la veste longue qu'il portait alors que lui-même mourrait de chaud en T-shirt. Légèrement voûte, l'air moins sûr de lui, à des lieux de la personne qu'il avait rencontrée la semaine précédente.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il. En fronçant les sourcils.

Gabriel paru se crisper un peu et referma ses doigts sur ses manches tout en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine, un sourire fatigué sur les lèvres.

\- Oui. Je venais récupérer mon service et rassurer Hannah qui s'inquiétait. Fit-il avec un rire léger qui creusa d'avantage ses cernes.

Le brun lui lança un regard dubitatif.

\- Tu n'es plus malade ?

\- Malade ? Gabriel s'assombrit un peu à ces mots mais repris tout aussi vite sa contenance avec un sourire. Oh, non. Ça va mieux, merci. Tu... T'en allais ?

\- Oui... Il désigna la rue. J'habite à deux pas.

\- Oh... Gabriel haussa les épaules, déçu. Tu repasseras ? On n'avait pas terminé notre conversation la dernière fois et...

Sam attendit une suite qui ne vint jamais. Il le vit refermer la bouche et se dandiner sur place, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Et ? L'encouragea-t-il, curieux.

\- Non, rien. Sourit le blond. Je t'en dirais plus si tu reviens. Disons... Demain à la même heure ?

Sam avait l'impression que tout cela était un peu surréaliste. Il venait de sortir du bar des doutes plein la tête quand aux intentions du serveur disparu, et le voilà qui réapparaissait le soir même en lui proposant de le revoir. Il ne savait pas vraiment comme il était censé se comporter. Devait-il croire ce que sa collègue venait de lui raconter et refuser pour prévenir toute ambiguïté, ou devait-il se fier au principal concerné qui ne semblait rien de plus qu'amical ? Parfois il se maudissait de réfléchir autant. Il croisa les yeux ambrés du petit blond qui le fixaient patiemment et...

\- Demain, même heure. S'entendit-il répondre, coupant court à ses réflexions.

Gabriel lui offrit un sourire doux et leva une de ses mains pour repousser les mèches trop longues qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Sa manche glissa de quelques centimètres et Sam aperçu malgré lui la blancheur d'un bandage sur son avant-bras. Le jeune homme paru s'en rendre compte et fourra aussitôt ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Et bien à demain, Sammy. Conclut-il comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- A demain. Répondit Sam d'une voix un peu absente et le regardant continuer son chemin et s'engouffrer dans l'antre bondée et bruyante.

Il resta un instant à fixer la porte qui s'ouvrait et se fermait à intervalle régulier pour laisser entrer et sortir un flot de clients. Il avait dû mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ses sourires restaient les mêmes mais Gabriel semblait si... différent. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard solaire si particulier qui était absent la fois d'avant et qui l'avait glacé. Et il devait bien avouer qu'il était curieux de savoir ce que le serveur avait à lui révéler.

Il ne l'avait vu qu'une paire de fois mais le petit blond avait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait su expliquer, dans ses gestes, dans sa manière de se tenir, de parler, qui lui donnait envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. Il repensa à la fois où il l'avait observé se mouvoir entre les tables avec une aisance manifeste et ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'il faisait sans doute cet effet à tout le monde.

Même le ton qu'avait employé la serveuse un peu plus tôt transpirait la tendresse envers le principal concerné, l'instinct de protection.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées qui lui parasitaient l'esprit et rentra chez lui avec l'intention de se coucher tôt et de réfléchir à tout ça à tête reposée.

**A suivre...**


	8. Hazy Shade of Winter

**Hi ! **

**On avance progressivement, je ne peux pas vraiment en dire plus sans dévoiler la suite alors voilà. **

**MERCI encore et toujours du fond du coeur.**

**Musique : Hazy Shade of Winter - Gerald Way, Ray Toro**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Hazy Shade of Winter**

**Gabriel**

Gabriel sortait de l'hôpital une journée après son admission. La médecin lui avait fait comprendre que son rôle s'arrêtait aux points aux points de suture qui refermaient ses poignets et que la suite dépendait de lui et de sa motivation à se faire aider. Elle avait ajouté en regardant Inias et Raphaël qui patientaient dans le couloir, qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il avait la chance d'avoir des gens bien sur qui compter, qu'elle savait à quel point cela semblait difficile et irréalisable pour le moment mais qu'il finirait par s'en sortir s'il acceptait les mains qu'on lui tendait.

Il était rentré chez lui avec Inias, son frère avait pris une chambre dans un hôtel à quelques rues. Il n'avait rien dit mais Gabriel savait qu'il lui en voulait. De ne lui avoir rien dit pour ses études, pour son travail, pour son état actuel, pour avoir failli le perdre alors qu'il n'imaginait pas une seconde qu'il allait aussi mal. Et il savait que Raphaël s'en voulait aussi. Énormément. Ils s'étaient quittés après une conversation houleuse et stérile, son aîné annonçant malgré sa colère qu'il resterait quelques jours en ville pour lui.

Inias n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôpital. Gabriel lui jetait des coups d'œil angoissés, ne sachant pas comment aborder la conversation. Son ami avait les yeux fixés sur la route, la mâchoire serrée et ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement le volant tandis qu'il patientait en attendant que la signalisation passe au vert.

\- Inias ? Souffla-t-il timidement en profitant du feu pour attirer son attention.

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui en haussant les sourcils, affichant un léger sourire qui ne trompa pas Gabriel.

\- Tu m'en veux ? Demanda le blond, se tordant les doigts entre ses cuisses.

Inias fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Non, Gaby... Bien sûr que non.

Il prit sa main en redémarrant et l'obligea à dénouer ses doigts crispés pour les glisser dans les siens.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Continua-t-il en caressant le dos de sa main avec son pouce. Je suis juste un peu... Dépassé par tout ça.

Gabriel baissa les yeux vers leurs mains enlacées.

\- Je sais... Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être pour... Tu... Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes frères ? Demanda Inias en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Gabriel serra brièvement sa main sans répondre et perdit son regard vers l'extérieur.

\- Parle-moi, Gaby. S'il te plait. Insista doucement son ami en se garant devant son immeuble quelques minutes plus tard.

Le brun éteignit le contact et détacha sa ceinture pour se tourner complètement vers lui. Gabriel avait posé son front contre la vitre et regardait le ciel virer au gris, prémices de l'orage qui s'annonçait et qui devait rafraîchir l'atmosphère étouffante qui stagnait sur la ville depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Répondit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Gabriel jouait distraitement avec les doigts de son ami qui les serra doucement pour le ramener sur terre, sentant sa gorge se nouer à la vue des bandages immaculés qui tranchaient avec sa peau.

\- Trois frère, Gaby, c'est... Il y a une raison particulière ?

Le blond haussa les épaules et se tourna enfin vers lui.

\- Je pensais les préserver. Je _voulais_ les préserver.

Inias soupira.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça. De penser que tu es un poids pour les autres.

Reniflement ironique, Gabriel détourna à nouveau les yeux.

\- Bien sûr que si. Personne n'a envie de se coltiner un dépressif suicidaire.

\- Gaby ! S'offusqua le brun en le regardant.

\- Quoi ? Gabriel haussa les épaules. C'est le cas, non ? Le médecin l'a pas dit comme ça mais c'est ce que ça voulait dire.

Inias le regarda plusieurs secondes, la gorge serrée.

\- Elle a aussi dit que tu avais les moyens de t'en sortir.

Il vit la mâchoire du blond se contracter tandis qu'il refusait toujours le contact visuel.

\- Tu crois ? Lâcha-t-il d'un ton débordant de sarcasme. Et si je n'ai pas envie de m'en sortir ?

Le cœur d'Inias rata un battement et il ouvrit la bouche, à court de mot devant ceux qu'il avait toujours eu peur d'entendre.

\- Gaby, s'il te plaît... Murmura-t-il d'une voix défaite.

\- Désolé... Soupira Gabriel en le regardant. C'est juste que... Que je ne me sens pas... Pas...

\- Pas quoi ? Demanda doucement Inias en caressant ses doigts, l'encouragea à se confier.

\- Je sais pas vraiment... Pas légitime ? Il y a des gens qui ont des problèmes bien plus graves.

\- Gabriel...

Inias posa son autre main sur sa joue pour capturer son regard doré dans le sien.

\- Oublie les autres, c'est de toi dont on parle. Tu as le droit de ne pas aller bien et tu as aussi le droit de ne pas affronter ça tout seul.

Le petit blond baissa les yeux en soupirant et posa son front contre son épaule. Le brun l'enlaça et embrassa ses cheveux.

\- Tu devrais appeler Raphaël.

Gabriel maugréa contre son T-shirt, lui tirant un léger sourire. Il le repoussa un peu pour le regarder.

\- Il fait partie des solutions.

\- Il m'en veut.

\- Oui. Inias hocha la tête. Mais c'est normal, tu ne crois pas ? Tu lui as menti sur un tas de choses.

Gabriel renifla et se rassit correctement dans son siège.

\- Je ne lui ai simplement pas dit la vérité. Il se serait inquiété et puis il aurait raté sa thèse à cause de moi. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

\- C'est du mensonge pas omission. Remarqua Inias. Et ton frère a l'air intelligent et déterminé, je pense qu'il aurait su faire la part des choses. C'est maintenant que tu le mets devant le fait accompli qu'il risque de paniquer.

\- Super... Soupira le blond en regardant la pluie qui commençait à tomber à l'extérieur. S'il loupe sa thèse à cause de moi, je vais m'en vouloir toute ma vie.

Inias leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un coup d'œil au temps.

\- Il ne la loupera pas. Ou en tout cas pas à cause de toi. Allez viens, on rentre.

Il se contorsionna dans sa voiture pour ôter son manteau qu'il lança sur la tête de son voisin.

\- Et couvre toi, c'est pas le moment de tomber malade.

\- Oui maman. Ironisa Gabriel en ouvrant la portière, se servant de la veste comme parapluie jusqu'à atteindre le porche de l'immeuble.

oOo

Le lendemain, Gabriel n'avait toujours pas appelé son frère qui s'était lui aussi muré dans le silence, mais avait tourmenté Inias toute la journée pour qu'il le laisse retourner au bar le soir même afin de voir avec le patron pour reprendre ses services, et rassurer par la même occasion sa collègue à qui il n'avait pas eu le courage de répondre aux nombreux messages.

A force de demandes incessantes et d'œillades suppliantes, Inias avait cédé. Il l'avait autorisé à passer en fin de soirée dans son lieu de travail à condition que ses services ne reprennent qu'en début de la semaine suivante pour lui laisser le temps de se reposer. Gabriel avait accepté un peu à contrecœur mais il avait finit par se rendre à l'évidence : il était épuisé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Inias avait élu domicile chez lui pour une durée indéterminée, mettant ses autres activités en stand-by pour veiller sur son ami. Assis sur son lit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter en voyant l'heure tourner.

Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure que Gabriel avait quitté l'appartement en lui assurant avec son éternel sourire flegmatique qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul et Inias avait décidé de lui faire confiance. Lui faire confiance sans pour autant parvenir à ôter la boule qu'il avait dans le ventre. Qui savait ce qu'il pouvait se passer quand il était seul. Il l'avait laissé une fois et il avait vu le résultat. Comment ne pouvait-il pas s'inquiéter désormais ? Il n'était pas certain de parvenir à dormir sur ses deux oreilles le jour où il devrait inévitablement rentrer chez lui en laissant son ami seul à nouveau.

Il soupira et se tassa un peu plus au fond du lit qu'il occupait, son téléphone à portée de main. Gabriel n'avait toujours pas appelé son frère. Raphaël n'avait pas donné de nouvelles non plus même s'il le savait tout proche. Le futur médecin devait être en train de digérer tous les bouleversements qui apparaissaient soudainement dans sa vie, peut-être même en avait-il parlé à ses deux autres frères. Inias était d'ailleurs étonné que ces derniers ne prennent pas de nouvelles de leur petit frère. Leur famille était peut-être plus déchirée qu'il ne le pensait, ou que son ami avait bien voulu lui dire.

Par réflexe, il attrapa son téléphone et alluma son écran pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas reçu de message. Au moment où il allait le reposer sur les draps, l'appareil vibra entre ses doigts, affichant l'arrivée d'un SMS.

**Je rentre. **

L'angoisse fit place au soulagement. Gabriel était parti moins d'une heure et il avait déjà besoin d'avoir un œil sur lui, de vérifier qu'il allait bien, de le sentir dans ses bras. Les événements qui s'étaient produits trois jours plus tôt avaient déclenché quelque chose d'irrationnel chez lui, balayant même son indéfectible sang-froid ; la peur de perdre son ami. De celle qui l'empêchait de dormir, de manger ou même de respirer correctement quand il n'était pas là.

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un d'exagérément calme, pas du genre à s'affoler à la moindre occasion mais plutôt à poser les choses afin d'y réfléchir sereinement. Le genre à chercher comment désamorcer la bombe plutôt que de céder à la panique.

Avec Gabriel, c'était différent. Il avait le cœur qui battait trop vite depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé en sang dans sa salle de bain.

Pour s'occuper l'esprit en attendant son retour, il décida de préparer à manger ou du moins, de préparer le seul plat qu'il savait cuisiner. Il espérait que Gabriel ne lui en voudrait pas de lui faire des pâtes à la carbonara pour la troisième fois en trois jour. Il pouvait toujours utiliser l'excuse du médecin qui avait regardé son ami d'un œil critique avant de décréter qu'il avait intérêt à prendre du poids avant de perdre un os.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et sursauta en sentant des bras entourer sa taille et le menton du blond, sur la pointe des pieds, se poser sur son épaule. Un soupir dans son cou suivit d'un froncement de sourcil.

\- Encore ?

Inias regarda la casserole avec un air désolé, le rire de Gabriel lui chatouilla la joue.

\- Je t'offrirai un livre de recettes un de ces quatre.

Le brun lâcha sa spatule pour lui faire face.

\- Ca a été ?

Gabriel hocha la tête et remonta ses mains pour encadrer son visage, glissant ses doigts sur sa nuque pour l'inciter à pencher la tête vers lui, scellant leurs lèvres quand ils furent assez proches. Ils ne s'embrassaient jamais en dehors des instants intimes qu'ils partageaient, Inias aurait dû le repousser pour conserver l'accord tacite sur lequel reposait le fragile équilibre de leur amitié. Il aurait dû mais le geste de Gabriel avait quelque chose d'un peu désespéré. A moins qu'il ne se trouve des excuses pour ne pas avoir à quitter la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'enlacer un peu plus fort.

Il ne le repoussa pas non plus quand le petit blond le poussa contre la table, ni quand ses mains s'attelèrent à défaire sa ceinture, encore moins quand il l'implora avec la voix brisée, plus vraiment lui-même. Il se contenta de donner, de le tenir, de le retenir. D'être sa boué de sauvetage et d'aimer son rôle. Peut-être un peu trop.

Quand il se rhabilla un peu plus tard, il n'avait aucun regret. Juste le cœur un peu serré devant le regard pas encore tout à fait brillant de son ami. Il aurait aimé lui offrir tellement plus.

Il le laissa prendre ses distances comme il le faisait à chaque fois que les brumes de l'orgasme se dissipaient et se tourna vers la cuisinière.

\- Tu aurais simplement pu me dire que tu voulais manger autre chose que des pâtes carbo. Souffla-t-il d'un air dépité en regardant la casserole carbonisée.

\- J'ai vu Sam ce soir.

Gabriel se baladait dans l'appartement sans rien d'autre sur le dos que l'une des chemises qu'il lui avait volé et qui lui tombait sur les cuisses. Inias se tourna vers lui et l'observa tandis qu'il ouvrait la fenêtre, cigarette à la main.

\- Depuis quand tu fumes ?

\- Depuis que tu laisses traîner tes paquets chez moi. Répondit le blond en se penchant légèrement, couvrant sa cigarette d'une main, briquet dans l'autre pour l'allumer.

La flamme éclaira un instant son visage, dessinant des ombres douces sur les courbes de son visage avant qu'il ne se redresse pour souffler une bouffée de fumée qui s'éleva en tourbillonnant dans l'air frais de la nuit. Le cœur d'Inias venait de rater plusieurs battement sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Incapable de détacher son regard de lui, il l'observa, le regard dans le vide, l'air à la fois si jeune et trop usé, trop sérieux et si fragile. L'évidence le frappa de plein fouet, lui tordant douloureusement les tripes.

Merde.

\- Tu as vu Sam ? Reprit-il en essayant de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix.

Gabriel prit le temps de tirer sur sa cigarette avant de répondre.

\- Je le revois demain.

Inias le connaissait assez pour savoir que toute son angoisse était concentrée dans cette seule déclaration. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir à quoi il pensait.

\- Tu n'es pas forcé d'en parler. Ça viendra plus tard, si vous continuez à vous voir.

\- Je ne veux pas tout gâcher. Et puis je le connais à peine mais...

\- Mais il te plaît. Termina Inias à sa place, ignorant son stupide cœur qui venait de se pincer.

Gabriel sourit un peu, terminant inconsciemment de lui broyer le cœur dans la poitrine.

\- Ouais, je crois bien.

\- C'est super. Répondit son ami avec un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux.

Voilà. Il avait voulu jouer à ce jeu qu'il savait pourtant risqué et il avait perdu. Il avait perdu et il venait simplement de s'en rendre compte. L'aurait-il réalisé s'il n'avait pas failli le perdre lui aussi ou aurait-il continué de se bercer d'illusions en pensant que les choses allaient rester en l'état indéfiniment ? Que personne ne viendrait jamais briser la bulle qu'ils s'étaient confectionnés à deux pour se protéger du monde extérieur ? Il venait de prendre conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas enfermer Gabriel comme un oiseau en cage. Que ce dernier n'aurait pas forcément envie de passer le reste de sa vie avec lui.

Malgré leur relation ambiguë, Gabriel ne l'avait jamais vu autrement qu'un ami et Inias n'avait jamais pensé que les choses puissent aller plus loin entre eux. Ils avaient trouvé un équilibre qui leur convenait et qui n'avaient jamais été remis en question puisque ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait éprouvé le besoin de le faire.

Qu'en était-il désormais qu'Inias se rendait compte que la balance ne penchait plus de son côté ?

_Merde. _

Il n'avait pas droit de gâcher ce qui avait l'air de rendre Gabriel heureux. Pas alors qu'il tanguait dangereusement au bord du gouffre et que ce Sam serait peut-être celui qui le ferait tomber du bon côté.

Il se racla la gorge et se força à reprendre contenance.

\- La dernière fois tu me disais que tu avais une idée de sortie. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

**A suivre...**


	9. Learning to fly

**Hello there ! **

**Aujourd'hui, petit chapitre de transition pour expliquer l'idée de Gabriel (le plus court jusqu'ici), avec un autre qui arrive bientôt et qui rentrera directement dans le vif du sujet. **

**Merci encore et toujours de lire, de réagir, de suivre. Merci de tout coeur.**

**Musique : Learning to fly - Pink Floyd**

**Bisous, enjoy !**

* * *

**Learning to fly**

**Sam**

\- Un roadtrip ?!

Sam le fixait avec des yeux ronds, le regardant se débattre et s'empêtrer dans ses explications en rougissant.

\- Je me suis dit... Enfin, que c'était plus original qu'un ciné, tu vois.

Non, Sam ne voyait pas vraiment, comme en attestait son silence consterné qui fit se tortiller d'avantage son interlocuteur sur sa chaise. Gabriel venait de lui proposer un roadtrip d'une semaine alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il accepterait une idée aussi absurde ?

\- Pour faire quoi, exactement ? Demanda-t-il tout de même, les sourcils froncés avec scepticisme.

La question sembla prendre de court le petit blond qui ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, puis de l'ouvrir à nouveau, tirant un sourire sadique à Sam.

\- Et bien... Pour faire ce que les gens font lors d'un roadtrip. Voyager, dormir à la belle étoile, griller des chamallow dans un feu de camp, se perdre et s'engueuler en rejetant la faute sur l'autre ou autrement dit, celui qui ne sait pas lire la carte... Tout ça, quoi.

Sam le fixa un instant sans répondre. Il était réellement en train de lui proposer de voyager pendant une semaine rien qu'avec lui ? Il avait beau essayer de ne pas trouver ça louche, il avait du mal à comprendre les intentions du serveur.

\- D'habitude, c'est le genre de chose que l'on fait avec des amis... Des amis proches.

\- Mais on pourrait être amis, non ? Tenta Gabriel avec un sourire candide qui fit froncer les sourcils au brun.

\- On se connait depuis deux semaines et on ne s'est parlés que trois fois.

\- Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu n'avais rien de prévu pendant tes vacances ! Contre-attaqua le petit blond. Ça serait l'occasion de visiter du pays, toi qui n'a pas sorti la tête de tes bouquins de toute l'année !

Sam devait bien avouer que son voisin n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Mais ça lui semblait un peu risqué. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus plus d'une demi-heure à chaque fois, trop peu pour savoir quel genre de personne était vraiment Gabriel.

\- Tu me jures que ce n'est pas une tentative de drague un peu louche ? Lança-t-il sans avoir eu le temps de se retenir.

\- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! S'insurgea le blond en rougissant. Je te trouve sympa, c'est tout. Je me disais que c'était une bonne idée, comme tu ne faisais rien et que j'ai une semaine de vacances mais... Il soupira en baissant les yeux. Laisse tomber, c'est une mauvaise idée, t'as raison.

Sam croisa les bras et tenta de rester impassible pour ne pas se laisser attendrir. Il fallait dire que Gabriel était un sacré comédien, extrêmement doué pour influencer les humeurs de son public, il l'apprenait à ses dépends en ce moment même. Il tentait également de ne pas écouter la petite voix qui lui soufflait de lâcher prise pour une fois dans sa vie. Jessica venait de le quitter, il était libre comme l'air, il n'avait aucune obligation, aucun impératif à part celui de rentrer avant que son frère ne vienne lui rendre visite... Ce qui lui laissait trois semaines à tuer. Sans compter qu'un grain de folie dans sa vie lui aurait fait le plus grand bien.

Il soupira et Gabriel leva des yeux plein d'espoir sur lui.

\- C'est pas la peine de me faire tes yeux de chien battu. Grommela le brun en regardant fixement ailleurs.

\- Ça veut dire oui ? Osa Gabriel d'une petite voix. S'il te plait, dit oui, Sammy.

\- C'est Sam ! Aboya le brun, pas décidé à se faire avoir aussi facilement.

Il avait envie de maudire le jour où il avait eut l'idée stupide d'aller s'excuser auprès du serveur, mais il devait bien avouer que l'idée était séduisante. Et merde, il était en passe de se faire avoir comme un bleu. Putain de Gabriel avec ses yeux de cocker humides.

\- D'accord... Finit-il par souffler au bout d'une lutte acharnée avec lui-même, qu'il venait lamentablement de perdre, il en était conscient.

\- Ouiiii !

Sam cru le voir bondir sur sa chaise pour entamer une danse de la joie mais le petit blond eut la décence de se tenir à peu près tranquille, même s'il trépignait d'impatience.

\- Tu vas passer les meilleures vacances de ta vie, Sammy, je te le promets !

\- Ca, c'est ce qu'on verra. Maugréa le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai déjà des tonnes d'idées. Ajouta rêveusement le serveur en le regardant avec des yeux brillants. Je vais faire de ce roadtrip un cliché absolument grandiose. Tu vas adorer.

Sam grimaça exagérément.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté, déjà ?

\- Parce que tu es le meilleur, Sammy. Répliqua aussitôt Gabriel en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Le grand brun rosit malgré lui et prétexta vouloir se rendre aux toilettes pour quitter la table et aller prendre un peu l'air, histoire de se rendre réellement compte de l'aventure dans laquelle il venait de se lancer volontairement. Comment Dean allait-il réagir en apprenant qu'il partait une semaine sur la route avec un inconnu, sans avoir rien prévu au préalable ? Il allait paniquer, c'était certain. Et étrangement, cette idée fit sourire Sam. Après tout, il avait toujours été le petit frère sage et obéissant, calme et un peu coincé, s'écrasant devant son père avant de se rebeller en quittant la maison familiale. Mais dans l'ensemble, il avait toujours vécu de manière plutôt ordinaire, sans grande folie, de manière plus que raisonnable. Et si pour une fois il tentait quelque chose d'inhabituel ? Quelque chose qui le sortirait de sa zone de confort, qui l'obligerait à se confronter aux autres autant qu'à lui-même. Qui l'obligerait à lâcher prise, à ne pas tout contrôler.

\- Je t'ai fait peur ?

Tout à ses réflexions, Sam n'avait pas entendu Gabriel le rejoindre à l'extérieur, visiblement inquiet. Il le rassura d'un sourire.

\- Non, ça va. C'est juste que... Je n'ai jamais fait ça.

\- Tu n'as jamais fait de roadtrip ? Demanda le blond en s'adossant contre le mur extérieur du bar.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

\- Non.

\- Du camping ? Insista Gabriel avec un sourire.

\- Une fois, avec Dean. Concéda le grand brun. Mais ça s'est terminé sous la pluie.

La grimace de Sam fit sourire Gabriel.

\- Normalement on ne risque pas grand-chose à cette période.

\- D'ailleurs... Le brun fronça les sourcils en le regardant. On va où ?

\- Alors ça c'est une surprise, Sammy chou. Répliqua le serveur en haussant les sourcils, sourire en coin.

Sam roula des yeux, s'attendant au pire.

\- Arrête avec tes surnoms stupides... Et puis je n'ai aucune confiance en toi.

\- Là, tu me fais du mal, Sammy. Surjoua le blond en posant une main sur son cœur. Je vais te prouver le contraire.

\- Fais donc. Répliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire narquois. En attendant, je vais aller préparer mes affaires et prévenir mon frère.

\- On se voit demain ? Proposa innocemment Gabriel. Pour s'organiser, tout ça...

\- Mmh, d'accord. Accepta le brun.

Il n'y connaissait rien du tout en camping après tout, quelques conseils d'organisation ne seraient pas de trop. Et puis, Gabriel avait l'air sûr de lui, ou en tout cas il l'espérait.

\- A demain, Gabe. Le salua-t-il avec un geste de la main avant de s'éloigner.

\- Tu m'as appelé comment ? Le suivit la voix amusée du blond.

\- J'ai dis Gabriel. Répliqua Sam en secouant la tête, sourire aux lèvres sans se retourner.

Il ne vit pas le sourire victorieux du serveur le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin de la rue, trop perdu dans ses pensées qui se transformaient en doutes à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Malgré lui, il n'était pas certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision et il savait que s'il en faisait part à son frère, ce sentiment finirait pas empirer. Il décida donc de ne rien lui dire pour le moment. Autant profiter de ce petit instant de liberté rien qu'à lui.

De retour à son appartement, il s'étala sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Il lui restait une petite semaine pour se préparer et... Ça lui paraissait complètement fou. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il allait être seul au milieu de nulle part avec Gabriel pendant une semaine.

Il soupira en posant son bras en travers de son visage.

\- Merde... Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

Il avait bien envie de remettre la faute sur le sourire enjôleur du serveur et sa capacité de manipulation diabolique mais il devait s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas été très compliqué à convaincre.

Ça promettait...

**To be continued...**


	10. On the road again

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas publié plus tôt, j'ai eu une grosse période de blanc et je ne savais pas vraiment comment articuler la suite de l'histoire. Mais c'est reparti et j'espère que ça vous plaira encore ! **

**Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews et tout simplement pour le temps que vous accordez à cette fiction. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Musique : On the road again - Bernard Lavilliers**

* * *

**On the road again**

**Sam**

\- Prêt ?

Sam ajusta son sac sur ses épaules et hocha la tête, légèrement angoissé. Il se demandait encore si c'était une bonne idée, malgré l'attitude confiante de son voisin qui disparaissait à moitié sous son sac trop grand.

Le bus venait de tourner au coin de la rue et s'approchait de leur arrêt au rythme de la densité de la circulation. Gabriel n'avait rien voulu lui dire quand à leur destination mais l'encart orange qui défilait sur le devant du véhicule lui donnait déjà une petite idée qu'il garda pour lui. Le petit blond semblait si excité par sa surprise qu'il n'avait pas le cœur de lui dire qu'il avait quelques hypothèses concernant le lieu de départ de leur roadtrip.

Une fois dans le bus et leur sac de randonnée plein à craquer posés sur leurs genoux, Sam regarda son voisin qui était absorbé depuis plusieurs minutes dans son téléphone, pianotant frénétiquement avec les sourcils froncés. Il hésita un instant.

\- Un problème ? Finit-il par demander alors que Gabriel venait de laisser échapper un juron entre ses dents.

Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux pour rejeter en arrière quelques mèches rebelles qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et soupira longuement.

\- Non, c'est... Il sembla hésiter un instant. C'est mon frère.

\- Tu as un frère ? Demanda Sam, sautant sur l'occasion pour en savoir un peu plus sur lui.

\- En fait, j'en ai trois. Répondit Gabriel avec un demi-sourire.

\- Woh ! S'exclama Sam. Moi j'en ai qu'un et c'est déjà pas facile au quotidien alors trois...

Gabriel sourit sans répondre, ce qui attisa d'avantage sa curiosité.

\- Ils sont plus âgés que toi ?

\- Oui... Soupira le blond. Michel et Lucy ont trente et un et trente ans et Raphaël en a vingt-sept.

\- Et toi ? Demanda Sam en se rendant compte qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

\- J'ai vingt-trois ans. Sourit Gabriel avant de baisser les yeux vers son téléphone qui venait de vibrer à nouveau. Et malgré ça, il ne va pas me lâcher.

Sam rit en voyant son air dépité.

\- C'est le rôle des grands frères... Il est inquiet ?

Le brun pouvait aisément comprendre il avait prévenu Dean seulement deux jours auparavant qu'il partait une semaine sur les routes sans réelle organisation et comme prévu, ce dernier avait paniqué. Sam avait mis une bonne demi-heure à le rassurer et à lui promettre que tout irait bien, même s'il avait quasiment dû fournir un CV détaillé sur Gabriel – avec le peu d'informations qu'il avait – pour que son frère accepte de lui faire confiance.

Dean avait été aussi surpris que son petit frère que celui-ci se lance dans une telle aventure. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas tellement : Sam aimait son confort, ses amis et ses habitudes bien rodées. Il n'était pas du genre à se lancer dans l'inconnu sans assurance. Et pourtant... Le brun avait été le premier à reconnaître que cette excursion lui serait bénéfique, tant pour marquer une vraie coupure dans son année scolaire que pour se mesurer à lui-même en acceptant de ne pas tout contrôler.

\- Je l'ai prévenu ce matin. Répondit Gabriel en fronçant le nez, et un léger voile de culpabilité vint assombrir ses yeux dorés.

\- Oh... Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la grimace de son voisin. Ne t'en fais pas, il va finir par te pardonner.

Gabriel haussa les épaules et rangea son téléphone tout au fond de son sac. Sam l'observa du coin de l'oeil, le petit blond semblait préoccupé malgré son enthousiasme manifeste pour leur voyage. Il avait les traits tirés, des cernes légèrement violacées et les joues creusés mais ses pupilles d'ambre brillaient autant que lors de leur première rencontre.

Il dégageait cependant quelque chose d'un peu mélancolique qui empêchait Sam de lui poser des questions, qui l'empêchait de lui demander pourquoi il se cachait encore sous un pull trop grand malgré la chaleur, ou encore pourquoi il avait été absent la semaine précédente et que personne n'avait la moindre explication. Il flottait autour de lui une aura de mystère qui l'impressionnait un peu.

**oOo**

Ils roulèrent une bonne partie de la journée avant d'atteindre le lieu décidé par Gabriel. Sam l'avait deviné depuis une bonne centaine de kilomètres en lisant les panneaux mais il avait conservé le silence pour jouer le jeu. Et maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant les portes de la forêt nationale de Séquoias, il devait bien avouer qu'il était ravi.

Il avait entendu parler des nombreux parcs nationaux qui jonchaient la Californie et il aurait aimé en faire le tour s'il en avait eu le temps. Malheureusement, son année avait été beaucoup trop chargée pour qu'il se permette de voyager pendant ses vacances scolaires. Gabriel avait donc visé juste.

Ce fut la voix de son ami qui le tira justement de sa contemplation.

\- Je savais que ça te plairait. Mais ferme la bouche, tu baves un peu.

Sam lui renvoya un sourire extatique et enfila son sac à dos avant de s'avancer à l'entrée de l'immense forêt.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de la visiter... Avoua-t-il. On reste longtemps ?

\- Seulement deux jours, le temps de la traverser. Répondit Gabriel, avant de rajouter devant son air déçu. Mais la suite va te plaire, promis.

\- Super. Sourit le brun. En route ?

\- En route. Confirma Gabriel en prenant son sac pour le suivre.

Les premières heures furent les plus compliquées. Ni Sam ni Gabriel n'avaient randonnés depuis longtemps et ils furent rapidement à bout de souffle et en sueur, malgré la fraîcheur que leur apportait le couvert des arbres.

La beauté du lieu compensait cependant leurs efforts et Sam passait son temps la tête en l'air, il pouvait mettre en pratique ses connaissances sur le sujet en répondant volontairement aux nombreuses questions de son compagnon qui ne tarissait pas d'éloges admiratives quant à sa culture sylvestre.

La journée s'écoula à un rythme calme. L'environnement imposait une certaine sérénité aux randonneurs qui s'aventuraient sous les ramures denses et les troncs épais des séquoias. La nuit tomba presque sans que les deux garçons ne s'en rendent compte et ils décidèrent donc de s'arrêter pour camper dans la clairière qu'ils s'apprêtaient à traverser.

Sam se laissa tomber dans l'herbe en soupirant et s'empressa de se délester de son sac à dos qui commençait sérieusement à lui scier les épaules. La pause semblait indispensable après tant d'heures de marches. Gabriel s'assit à ses côtés, légèrement déséquilibré par le poids de son sac qu'il abandonna à son tour avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

\- Prêt à monter la tente, Sammy ? Demanda-t-il avec un éclat malicieux dans les yeux.

\- Je croyais qu'on dormait à la belle étoile ? Répliqua le brun en haussant un sourcil.

\- Et si jamais il pleut ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que les imprévus des roadtrips en faisaient la saveur ? Demanda Sam avec amusement, négligemment appuyé sur ses coudes à même le sol.

\- Très bien. Rétorqua le blond en lui tirant la langue. Alors si jamais il pleut, _tu_ dormira dehors et _je_ dormirai dans la tente.

Sam soupira longuement et consenti à se lever pour l'aider à installer la tente en cas d'intempéries. Il avait les membres raides et fourbus et il rêvait de s'enrouler dans son duvet devant un bon feu de camp, et de dévorer l'une des boites de conserve qu'ils avaient achetés la veille pour subvenir à leurs besoins pendant la semaine.

Son ventre vide le rappela d'ailleurs à l'ordre en gargouillant alors qu'ils venaient juste de réussir à allumer un feu à l'aide de quelques brindilles et de leur briquet après avoir pesté pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes devant les étincelles qui refusaient catégoriquement de prendre malgré leurs efforts acharnés. Sam avait néanmoins triomphé sous les encouragements de Gabriel qui avait lui-même abandonné depuis longtemps en ronchonnant. Grâce à lui, ils pouvaient enfin savourer un repas bien mérité en parlant de l'organisation du lendemain.

Gabriel refusait toujours de dire au brun la suite de leur voyage, arguant qu'il le verrait bien au fur et à mesure. Puis il avait sorti un paquet de chamallow de son sac en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, je t'avais promis de faire de ce voyage un cliché en puissance. Sourit-il, manifestement fier de lui en ouvrant le paquet.

Sam éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

\- Gabriel, _tu es_ déjà un cliché.

\- Merci. Rétorqua ce dernier en s'emparant de deux bâtons dont l'un qu'il tendit à son compagnon. Tiens, prends ça. Je ne dois quand même pas t'apprendre comment on fait ?

\- Ça devrait aller... Répondit le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le petit blond lui planta un chamallow au bout de son bâton et posta le sien au-dessus du feu avec un regard brillant qui fit sourire Sam.

\- Rappelle-moi ton âge ? Se moqua-t-il en faisant de même avec sa confiserie.

\- Le plus important, c'est d'être jeune dans sa tête, Sammy. Répliqua Gabriel en lui agitant son chamallow fondu sous le nez avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche.

Sam roula des yeux en souriant et l'observa se dépêtrer avec son bonbon collant dans la bouche. Gabriel était un spectacle à lui tout seul, et il n'hésitait pas à en rajouter des tonnes pour amuser la galerie et ce soir n'était pas différent de leurs précédentes rencontres. Le brun le fixait en essayant de conserver son sérieux alors qu'il tentait d'avaler sa bouchée pâteuse tout en piquant un deuxième chamallow au bout de sa brindille de fortune qui avait tendance à roussir plus vite que sa confiserie.

\- Ch'te vois te moquer de moi, Chammy. Marmonna le concerné en lui jetant un regard en biais. Ch'est pas chympa.

\- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ? Rit le brun en secouant la tête de dépit.

Gabriel déglutit avant de lui répondre avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Seulement quand je dors.

\- Pauvre de moi... Gémit Sam en se laissant glisser contre son sac avec une grimace horrifiée.

\- Et je ne dors pas souvent. Cru bon de préciser Gabriel avec un air sérieux.

Sam lui répondit par un couinement étranglé en s'enroulant dans son duvet.

\- Et bien moi, je suis crevé...

\- Tu vas dormir maintenant, comme ça ? Demanda Gabriel en pointant du doigt sa position plutôt inconfortable.

\- Je pourrais, crois-moi... Bailla le brun en remontant le sac de couchage sous son nez.

Il s'assoupit sans même s'en rendre compte, tout habillé, à même l'herbe humide et recouvert de son duvet comme seule protection contre le froid, éreinté par leur journée de marche.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, transi par la température glaciale qui était tombée avec le soleil et qui le faisait désormais grelotter. Dans un demi-sommeil, il parvint à se glisser dans son duvet avant de se rapprocher du feu. Juste avant de fermer les yeux, il remarqua que Gabriel était toujours éveillé et qu'il était assis en tailleur de l'autre côté du brasier, les yeux plongés dans les flammes. Il n'était même par certain qu'il l'ait vu bouger.

Le lendemain en se réveillant avec le soleil, il fut surpris de voir le garçon déjà occupé à démonter la tente, et il se demanda sérieusement s'il avait dormi.

**A suivre...**


	11. (Feels like) Heaven

**Hello tout le monde, **

**Ça**** y est, je suis à nouveau lancée et j'en profite pour poster ce chapitre avant de partir en vacances. En fait, j'ai remarqué que j'étais beaucoup plus inspirée quand il s'agissait d'écrire sur Gaby, ne m'en voulez pas ^^ **

**Ce chapitre est un peu différent car composé de beaucoup de flash back afin d'aider à la compréhension de l'histoire et du personnage. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Warning : T pour mention de comportement autodestructeur, sang. **

**Musique : (Feels like) Heaven - Fiction Factory**

* * *

**(Feels like) Heaven**

**Gabriel**

L'annonce du départ de Gabriel avait été plutôt chaotique, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Il voyait encore Inias le regarder avec des yeux médusés avant de tenter de lui démontrer par A plus B que sa décision était complètement irresponsable compte tenu de l'état dans lequel il était.

_\- Tu viens de sortir de l'hôpital, Gaby ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça avec un mec que tu ne connais même pas ! Tu dois profiter de ta semaine de vacances pour te reposer. _

_\- Je ne suis pas en sucre. Répliqua le blond avec un claquement de langue agacé. Je ne vais pas rester enfermé ici pendant une semaine alors que j'ai l'occasion de me changer les idées. Et Sam n'est pas un inconnu._

_Assis sur son lit, le visage fermé et les bras croisés, Gabriel observait son ami faire les cent pas dans son appartement, l'air furieux. _

_\- Et tu as pensé à ton frère ? Il est venu exprès pour te voir et ça fait deux jours que tu l'ignores ! Tu ne peux pas continuer à fuir indéfiniment._

_\- Je ne fuis pas. Répliqua Gabriel entre ses dents. Je veux simplement changer d'air. Je parlerai à Raphaël à mon retour._

_Inias secoua la tête en soufflant. _

_\- Sam ne sait rien de toi. Imagine... Imagine une seconde qu'il ait à gérer la même situation que j'ai dû gérer avant-hier. Comment crois-tu qu'il va s'en sortir ? Vous serez au milieu de nulle part, tu..._

_\- Ça suffit. Trancha froidement le blond en se levant pour lui faire face. Tu sais quel est le vrai problème ? Ce n'est pas Sam, ni même mon « état », comme tu dis._

_Il pointa un doigt sur sa poitrine et plongea ses yeux brûlants de colère contenue dans ceux de son ami. Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'Inias tentait de le raisonner et il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez. Assez pour lui balancer des vérités qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps et qui l'étouffaient peu à peu. _

_\- Le seul vrai problème, c'est que tu es jaloux que ce soit avec lui que je parte et pas avec toi. Tu as peur que je t'échappe et tu... Tu te sers de ce que j'ai fait pour essayer de me garder près de toi. C'est dégueulasse. Souffla-t-il._

_Inias le fixa avec un air aussi choqué que blessé, incapable d'articuler un seul mot face à ses accusations, et encore moins de se défendre. Parce qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans les paroles de Gabriel. Son silence suffit à confirmer ses pensées au petit blond qui se détourna de lui avec la cruelle impression d'avoir été trahi. _

_\- Sors de chez moi. Articula-t-il en espérant dissimuler sa voix tremblante._

_\- Gaby..._

_\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Cria-t-il en se retournant, les yeux brillants de larmes. Tu n'as pas le droit de te servir de ce qui ne va pas chez moi pour me garder pour toi ! Je ne suis PAS à toi ! Je croyais qu'on était amis et... Tu étais censé..._

_Sa voix se brisa malgré lui dans un éclat et il s'étrangla dans les sanglots qui lui obstruaient la gorge. _

_\- Laisse-moi tranquille. Hoqueta-t-il en le repoussant alors qu'Inias tentait, désemparé, de le rassurer. S'il te plait, va-t-en._

_\- Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça... Murmura le brun en conservant néanmoins une distance suffisante pour qu'il ne se sente pas piégé._

_Il le connaissait sur le bout des doigts et il savait qu'en temps normal, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé dans une telle situation, de peur qu'il ne fasse une crise d'angoisse violente ou pire... Mais cette fois, c'était différent, il était le seul fautif et il ne pouvait pas réparer ce qu'il venait de causer. _

_\- Je n'ai pas envie de me foutre en l'air, si c'est ce que tu penses. Siffla Gabriel en le fixant. Je compte bien profiter de mes vacances avec Sam. Tu peux partir._

_Le regard venimeux de son ami lui perfora le cœur plus sûrement qu'un coup de poignard. Gabriel ressemblait à cet instant à une bête traquée et blessée, n'hésitant pas mordre ceux qui tentaient de l'approcher de trop près. Inias savait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de lui faire entendre raison, il avait perdu sa confiance plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait gagnée. _

_\- Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer... Insista-t-il en désespoir de cause. Je ne veux pas que tu penses ça de moi. _

_Gabriel décida d'ignorer sa détresse et secoua fermement la tête. Il était trop en colère pour écouter ses explications._

_\- On en discutera la semaine prochaine. En attendant... _

_Inias se mordit les lèvres en le regardant et se détesta de le faire pleurer. Il voulait simplement le protéger, son seul tort était de l'aimer un peu trop pour le faire correctement. Il se résigna à le laisser tranquille en sachant pertinemment que le jeune homme aurait besoin de temps avant de revenir vers lui. Il espérait simplement qu'il reviendrait. Auquel cas, il s'en voudrait longtemps d'avoir gâché leur amitié aussi bêtement. _

_Une fois la porte fermée, Gabriel se laissa glisser le long du mur et ramena ses jambes contre lui en tremblant de rage. Il avait mal au cœur et il avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir été manipulé par la personne en laquelle il avait le plus confiance. _

_Il pleura longtemps avant de trouver la force de se trainer jusque sur son lit pour tomber dans un sommeil sans rêve. _

Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand un tas de mèches brunes remua sous le duvet situé de l'autre coté du feu. Sam était en train de se réveiller. Il essuya rapidement ses joues et se leva pour aller défaire la tente, autant pour reprendre contenance que pour dissimuler ses yeux rougis.

Le manque de sommeil ne l'avait pas arrangé. Il avait dormi à peine deux heures avant que le soleil ne pointe le bout de son nez pour le réveiller. Depuis, il avait entretenu le feu en attendant que son compagnon ne s'éveille. Et ses pensées s'étaient égarées comme elles menaçaient à nouveau de le faire à l'instant.

_Le lendemain matin, c'était le vibreur de son téléphone qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Il ouvrit un œil endormi et tendit la main vers l'appareil pour le ramener devant son visage. Il venait manifestement de rater deux appels de son frère. Il grogna et se retourna pour fermer à nouveau les yeux quelques minutes. Il avait plus dormi en une nuit qu'il ne l'avait fait ces derniers jours et paradoxalement, il se sentait d'avantage fatigué en se réveillant. _

_Un troisième appel de son frère finit par le faire émerger définitivement quelques minutes plus tard. Il se redressa en s'étirant de tout son long et décrocha en répondant d'une voix engourdie. _

_\- Allo, Raph ?_

_\- Gabriel. Ça fait trois fois que j'essaye de t'appeler._

_Le petit blond jeta un œil à son horloge murale. Il était neuf heure. Son frère avait enfin la décence de l'appeler à une heure correcte. Mais pour qu'il l'appelle par son prénom entier, c'est qu'il ne devait pas être d'humeur joyeuse. _

_\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Raphaël. Tu sais qu'il y a des gens qui dorment à cette heure-ci ? D'autant plus un dimanche._

_\- Combien de temps est-ce que tu comptes encore m'éviter ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester indéfiniment._

_Gabriel soupira bruyamment et s'extirpa de son lit pour aller se faire couler un café, indispensable pour affronter son dragon de frère. _

_\- On peut se voir aujourd'hui, si ça te chante. Dit-il en étouffant un bâillement._

_\- Si ça me... Il l'entendit étouffer un juron avec un sourire satisfait. Quand est-ce que tu es disponible ?_

_\- Mais toujours, pour mon grand frère chéri. S'amusa Gabriel en riant de l'entendre pester._

\- Tu es déjà debout ?

Gabriel sursauta et tourna la tête vers le grand brun qui se tenait derrière lui, le visage encore chiffonné de sommeil et les cheveux en pétard. Il rit doucement devant ce spectacle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de trouver Sam adorable.

\- Pas depuis très longtemps. Mentit-il. On dirait que tu as bien dormi ?

\- J'ai eu froid. Marmonna le garçon en se frictionnant les bras. Et j'ai mal partout.

\- Moi aussi. Avoua le blond. Mais il paraît qu'il faut soigner le mal par le mal.

\- Je ne vais jamais réussir à tenir ce rythme pendant une semaine. Gémit Sam en le regardant piteusement.

Gabriel éclata franchement de rire et posa ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- Il va pourtant falloir marcher encore une journée et... Ne me regarde pas comme ça, il y a un bus qui nous attend ce soir.

Le soulagement intense qui s'inscrivit sur les traits du brun renforcèrent l'hilarité de Gabriel qui secoua la tête en repoussant à deux mains les mèches blondes qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Il remarqua à cet instant que Sam le fixait d'un air étrange.

\- Quoi ?

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter et Gabriel sentit la brise fraîche effleurer ses avant-bras nus. Il tira brusquement sur ses manches avant que le brun ne se mette à parler et se détourna pour continuer à démonter la tente. Le sang bourdonnait désagréablement à ses oreilles et il avait la sensation déchirante d'avoir fait voler en éclats la fragile complicité qui s'était instaurée entre eux.

Tout en s'affairant, il sentait le regard de Sam lui brûler la nuque mais celui-ci ne lui posa aucune question. Il se contenta de l'aider à faire les préparatifs et semblait avoir oublié cet incident au moment de repartir.

Les heures qui suivirent furent relativement silencieuses, lourdes en comparaison de l'atmosphère de la veille. Il planait une sorte de malaise que ni l'un ni l'autre des deux garçons ne savait comment briser. Gabriel était la plupart du temps plongé dans ses souvenirs, regardant le paysage défiler comme derrière la vitre d'un train, voyageur absent.

_Il lui fallu quelques minutes, en ouvrant les yeux, pour se rappeler où il était. Les événements se mélangeaient dans sa tête, flous et imprécis. Il se souvenait avoir téléphoné à Inias, il se souvenait du trajet en voiture, de la torpeur qui lui engourdissait les membres, de l'immense fatigue et cette envie de se laisser glisser. _

_Du sang, aussi. Beaucoup trop de sang. Sur ses mains, sur le carrelage, sur son T-shirt. Il ne savait pas qu'un corps humain pouvait contenir autant de sang. _

_Il remontait le fil de ses souvenirs minute par minute. Pourquoi y avait-il autant de sang partout ? Qu'avait-il fait ?_

_Il se redressa un peu sur son matelas et se cala tant bien que mal contre la tête de lit. Ses yeux glissèrent de ses mains à ses bras bandés, à ces fils transparents qui reliaient son corps à la machine qui bourdonnait à côté de lui. Il ne comprenait pas. Ou il comprenait trop bien. _

_Il détacha le sparadrap qui refermait le bandage de son bras gauche et inséra ses doigts sous le pansement pour le détacher, déroulant impatiemment la gaze qui tomba en spirale sur son drap et dévoilant sa peau nue. _

_L'appréhension s'était envolée avec le dernier bout de tissu. Son absence de réaction ne l'étonna pas, il avait déjà vécu ça. Déjà vu le bourrelet rouge et boursouflé qui courait de l'intérieur de son poignet à la moitié de son avant-bras, rafistolé avec des fils bleu nuit qui empêchait son sang de s'écouler à nouveau en dehors de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'arracher son autre bandage, il savait. _

_Il était toujours là. Pourquoi ?_

_La seconde d'après, il étouffait. _

_Il chercha des yeux un repère tandis que le sang se mettait à battre dans ses oreilles avec un tempo assourdissant. Il avait beau ouvrir la bouche, l'air n'entrait plus ni ne sortait de sa gorge obstruée. Ses pensées, confuses, l'assaillaient de toute part, accompagnant la douleur lancinante qui lui perforait la poitrine. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors qu'il basculait sans contrôle dans un puits sans fond qu'il connaissait par cœur et qui n'était que souffrance. _

_Souffrance. _

_Quelque chose se recroquevilla au fond de lui pour tenter de se protéger. Il n'était à l'abris nulle part. Il avait mal à en crever et il était certain que cette fois, il allait y rester. Son cœur allait finir par exploser dans sa poitrine. Ça aurait pu durer des heures, des jours, comme quelques secondes. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que l'obscurité malgré ses yeux écarquillés. Et s'il finissait finalement par crever là, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ? _

_Une main se posa soudain sur sa poitrine, fraîche et assurée, le repoussant contre son matelas tandis qu'une autre cueillait sa joue. Puis une voix, lointaine au début puis de plus en plus proche. Suffisamment, enfin, pour lui permettre de reprendre pied dans la réalité. _

_\- Mr Novak, regardez-moi. Est-ce que vous parvenez à me voir ?_

_Gabriel papillonna des yeux devant la lumière aveuglante des néons et voulu lever une main devant son visage, main retenue par celle du médecin. _

_\- Mr Novak ? Gabriel ? Je suis là. Est-ce que vous êtes avec moi ?_

_\- Eteignez... Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque qu'il reconnu à gorge lui donnait l'impression d'être une terre aride. _

_La médecin le lâcha une seconde pour aller éteindre le plafonnier avant de revenir s'asseoir près de lui. _

_\- Vous parvenez à me voir et à m'entendre correctement ?_

_Gabriel hocha la tête même si tout continuait de tanguer autour de lui. _

_\- Comment est-ce que vous vous sentez ?_

_\- Fatigué... Répondit-il avec un pâle sourire qui sembla néanmoins rassurer la médecin._

_\- C'est normal, après une telle crise d'angoisse. Vous avez de la chance que je passe dans le coin._

_Gabriel opina en détournant le regard._

_\- Merci. Dit-il d'une voix éteinte._

_Du coin de l'œil, il vit la femme brune retourner sa main pour examiner son bras nu avant de sortir une nouvelle bande de gaze de sa poche pour lui refaire son pansement. _

_\- Je sais que vous ne voulez recevoir d'aide de personne, Gabriel. Je le sais parce que je connais ce regard. Mais je sais aussi que c'est la deuxième fois que vous venez ici, et que cette fois, votre ami ne vous a pas trouvé par hasard. Vous n'êtes pas dans cette chambre par hasard. Vous avez appelé à l'aide, même si c'est encore dur pour vous de l'accepter._

_Gabriel ferma les yeux et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son oreiller. _

_\- Je ne veux pas voir de psy._

_La médecin termina de poser un bout de sparadrap sur son pansement avant de le regarder. _

_\- Vous n'êtes pas fou, Gabriel, ou peu importe l'idée que vous vous faites de votre maladie. Personne ne vous forcera à faire quoique ce soit à moins que vous ne nous y forciez. Un troisième séjour à l'hôpital suffira à conclure que vous êtes un danger pour vous-même. Je fais déjà une exception parce que je vous fait confiance, je sais que vous êtes intelligent, qu'inconsciemment, vous avez envie de vous en sortir. Je n'ai pas raison ?_

_Gabriel resta silencieux, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux fixés sur la vitre, sur le soleil qui filtrait à travers les stores électriques. _

_\- Les visites commencent dans dix minutes et votre ami attend de vous voir. Il a l'air de beaucoup tenir à vous._

_La médecin tourna les talons sur ces paroles et referma la porte derrière elle, laissant le jeune homme dans un mutisme buté. Il n'avait même plus le courage de feindre un sourire pour recevoir Inias. _

\- Gabriel ? Tu es avec moi ?

La voix de Sam le fit sursauter et il se rendit compte qu'il marchait seul depuis plusieurs secondes, le grand brun s'étant immobilisé quelques pas en arrière, les yeux rivés sur la carte du parc. Gabriel se tourna vers lui avec un sourire confus.

\- Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

Sam désigna une bifurcation sur leur chemin.

\- Je pense que si nous passons par là au lieu d'emprunter le chemin que nous avions convenu, nous pourrions raccourcir le trajet jusqu'au bus d'une bonne dizaine de kilomètres.

Gabriel rebroussa chemin et rejoint son compagnon pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

\- Hum... Tu as raison. Alors on prend à gauche au lieu d'aller tout droit ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en rangeant la carte.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Evidemment, Sammy ! Répliqua le petit blond en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Autrement je me méfierais en me demandant si tu ne me ferais pas par hasard le coup du raccourci.

\- Le coup du raccourci ? Sam haussa les sourcil en le regardant, sceptique.

\- Bah... C'est comme le coup de la panne mais version randonnée, tu vois. Se justifia Gabriel.

Sam roula des yeux en dissimulant son sourire sous un soupire et se remit en marche. La réaction du garçon était tout ce que le serveur attendait et il le suivit avec le cœur un peu plus léger, heureux que le malaise entre eux se soit dissipé bien que Gabriel savait que son compagnon ne tarderait pas à lui poser des questions.

En attendant, il profita de leurs dernières heures de marches de la journée pour rattraper le temps perdu dans la matinée et papoter de tout et de rien avec le brun, ce qui lui permis également de lui sortir ses idées noires de la tête.

En s'asseyant enfin dans le bus à côté de Sam en début de soirée, il en profita pour rallumer son téléphone et consulter ses messages, espérant ne pas se retrouver inondé de SMS assassins de la part de son frère. En fait, il n'en avait qu'un seul, de la part d'Inias.

**Je suis tellement désolé, Gabriel. **

**Je me suis comporté comme le pire des connards alors que je me suis toujours promis de te protéger de ce genre de personne, et je m'en veux énormément. J'espère que l'on pourra se voir à ton retour, et j'espère aussi que tu profites de la compagnie de Sam, tu le mérites. **

**Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plait. Tu me manques. **

Gabriel soupira et éteint son appareil sans répondre. Il penserait à ça plus tard.

**A suivre...**


	12. Casual affair

**Hola amigos ! **

**Après ma petite semaine de vacances où j'ai eu le temps d'écrire, je vous laisse ce chapitre un peu différent, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Ouep, je me répète mais tout le monde sait qu'on ne publierait jamais si on trouvait nos textes parfaits ! **

**Merci encore et toujours de votre soutient indéfectible et de vos commentaires qui me font bien rires (se reconnaîtront) ou qui m'encouragent à continuer. **

**Bisous. **

**Musique : Casual affair - Panic! At the Disco**

* * *

**Casual affair**

**Raphaël, Inias**

Après le départ de son frère, Raphaël s'était retrouvé seul dans sa chambre d'hôtel et plus démuni qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais été.

Leur rencontre avait été brève. Comme à son habitude, Gabriel avait bâti un mur d'illusions entre lui et le monde, l'excluant de toute tentative d'effraction dans sa vie privée.  
Il avait pourtant été accessible, répondant à certaines questions futiles pour mieux esquiver celles qui touchaient au cœur du sujet. Raphaël n'avait pas été dupe et en écourtant la conversation d'une excuse fallacieuse, il avait eu la désagréable impression que son cadet lui filait entre les doigts comme une anguille d'un filet.

A ce moment là, il ne lui avait pas touché un seul mot de son voyage. Autant dire que le brun était tombé des nues quand il avait reçu un message le lundi matin lui expliquant qu'il pouvait plier bagages et rentrer chez lui car son frère ne reviendrait pas avant une bonne semaine. Gabriel avait été bref et concis, peut-être pour tenter de minimiser la réaction de son aîné, et lui avait simplement écrit qu'il partait faire un roadtrip avec l'un de ses amis à l'est de la Californie. Un _roadtrip_.

Raphaël avait senti le sang bouillir dans ses veines. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il sacrifiait le temps qu'il aurait dû consacrer à sa thèse pour essayer de comprendre et d'intervenir dans la vie bancale de Gabriel. Et ce dernier se permettait de le planter du jour au lendemain sans explication ou presque pour partir en voyage. A ce stade, Raphaël estimait que c'était pire que de se foutre de sa gueule. Et son téléphone qui sonnait dans le vide. Qu'est-ce que son frère avait dans le crâne, au juste ?

C'est à ce moment là qu'il envisagea d'en parler au reste de sa fratrie. Seul, il ne pouvait pas gérer un Gabriel qui refusait de se laisser aider et qui fuyait ses responsabilités comme la peste.

Inias lui avait laissé son numéro de portable.  
Après avoir longuement hésité, il l'avait appelé lundi midi pour tomber sur son répondeur. Le jeune homme l'avait rappelé dans la soirée en s'excusant du délais et en lui expliquant qu'il travaillait toute la journée. Il lui avait proposé un verre et Raphaël avait accepté, espérant trouver des réponses là où son frère ne montrait que des zones d'ombres.

Les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés dans une brasserie non loin de l'hôtel de Raphaël le soir même. N'ayant pas prévu de rester plus de quelques jours sur place, le brun n'avait pratiquement rien à se mettre. Pas qu'il ait jamais prêté grande attention à son apparence, il espérait simplement que la brasserie qu'avait choisie l'ami de Gabriel ne serait pas trop habillée pour son simple T-shirt noir et son vieux jean délavé. Après tout, il n'y connaissait rien, lui qui sortait si rarement que les quelques amis qu'il avait pu se faire au début de son cursus l'avaient laissé de côté, lassés de se heurter à un mur à chaque proposition de sortie ou de fête, et qui passait l'essentiel de son temps le nez dans ses manuscrits ou dans ses livres médicaux.

Il avait cependant été rassuré en voyant l'endroit, simple et discret, coincé entre deux restaurants qui l'étaient moins. Il avait vérifié l'adresse et poussé la porte, sentant la vague de malaise habituelle l'envahir quand les regards se tournèrent vers lui avant de reprendre l'objet de leur attention.

Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps qu'Inias s'avançait vers lui pour le guider à sa table. Ils échangèrent une brève poignée de main et Raphaël se laissa glisser sur la banquette matelassée qui faisait face à la chaise du jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?

Inias attendit patiemment que Raphaël lui réponde. Ce dernier observait les lieux avec intérêt. Sa manière de fixer chaque chose le temps d'un battement de cils et de s'en désintéresser tout aussi rapidement pour passer à autre chose, ainsi que la façon qu'il avait de pencher légèrement la tête quand on s'adressait à lui évoquait à Inias l'image d'un oiseau. Un oiseau à la curiosité timide mais à l'esprit vif et aux yeux intelligents.

\- De l'eau gazeuse. Répondit enfin Raphaël sans sembler se rendre compte du temps qu'il avait mis à répondre.

Il remarqua le haussement de sourcil surpris de son voisin mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il attendit que le serveur apporte leurs verres pour parler. Il avait déjà remarqué le regard curieux du jeune homme sur lui à l'hôpital, le même qu'il avait ce soir, et il ne comptait pas lui laisser la chance de lui jouer son numéro de charme comme il avait dû le faire avec son frère.

\- Est-ce que vous étiez au courant que Gabriel comptait partir ?

Un léger sourire moqueur s'étira sur les lèvres d'Inias qui prit le temps de boire une gorgée de cognac avant de lui répondre.

\- On pourrait peut-être laisser tomber le vouvoiement, non ?

Il vit Raphaël pincer les lèvres avant de hocher rapidement la tête sans pour autant modifier sa question. Il semblait vouloir instaurer le plus de distance possible entre lui et le jeune homme sans qu'Inias sache vraiment pourquoi.

\- Et bien... Dit-il. Je l'ai su il y a quelques jours.

\- Il me l'a dit ce matin. Lâcha Raphaël un peu abruptement.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas... Répondit son interlocuteur en s'adossant à sa chaise, le regard attentivement fixé sur lui alors qu'il faisait machinalement tourner le liquide dans son verre. Il a dû penser que tu l'en empêcherais.

\- Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Rétorqua Raphaël avec un reniflement agacé avant de terminer son verre d'une traite.

\- C'est vrai. Concéda Inias en sirotant tranquillement le sien.

Il l'observa par-dessus son verre sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Le regard de Raphaël ne se posait que brièvement sur lui avant de voler autre part. Il ne le regardait jamais dans les yeux quand il lui parlait et si ce détail avait tendance à irriter Inias en temps normal, il l'interpellait chez le brun. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être à l'aise ici, avec lui et même l'agacement qu'il ressentait à l'instant pour son frère était tempéré, comme s'il craignait de s'exprimer trop haut. Sa retenue l'intriguait d'autant plus qu'il semblait vouloir se faire remarquer le moins possible alors qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu avec son visage d'ange et ses cheveux longs ramenés en chignon lâche sur sa nuque.

\- Quelle est la vraie nature de votre relation ? Demanda-t-il soudainement. Je ne crois pas que vous soyez de simples amis.

Inias s'attendait à cette question même s'il n'était pas certain que le brun ose la poser. Il prit le temps de réfléchir à ses mots avant de répondre. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées depuis quelques jours.

\- Nous sommes amis avant tout. Dit-il prudemment. Et il nous arrive de coucher ensemble.

Raphaël fronça le nez – tic qu'il partageait avec son frère, remarque Inias – et le toisa un instant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas amis, dans ce cas.

Inias secoua la tête. A force, il avait l'habitude d'expliquer sa drôle de relation et de se heurter à toutes sortes de réactions plus ou moins compréhensives.

\- Si. Gabriel n'est pas amoureux de moi, nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

\- Je ne couche pas avec mes amis. Répliqua tout de même Raphaël avec un air buté.

\- Mmh... Inias croisa les doigts sous son menton et le regarda fixement, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres en cherchant comment dérouter le brun qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'accorder le moindre crédit à son histoire. Alors tu couches avec qui ?

Raphaël lui rendit un regard neutre et ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il ne comptait pas se laisser impressionner par cet homme qui, par l'assurance dont il se drapait comme d'une cape et la provocation qu'il arborait comme une couronne, tentait de prendre l'ascendant sur lui. Il resta résolument silencieux jusqu'à ce que l'autre reprenne avec plus de sérieux.

\- Je comprends que ça puisse être difficile à concevoir mais c'est comme ça que ça se passe.

\- Tu dis que Gabriel n'est pas amoureux de toi. Et de ton côté ?

Inias ouvrit la bouche et la referma, pris de cours. Dans un sens, c'était un prêté pour un rendu pour son indiscrétion, mais l'esprit analytique de Raphaël était plus fin qu'il le pensait et il fut surpris qu'il le perce à jour aussi facilement, renversant insidieusement le rapport de force avec l'air de le savoir parfaitement.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Répondit-il trop vite et trop fort pour être crédible.

Il s'en rendit compte, Raphaël s'en rendit compte mais aucun des deux ne fit de commentaire. Les yeux du brun parlaient pour lui.

\- Comment était Gabriel la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ? Reprit Raphaël en croisant ses bras sur la table.

Inias avait rapidement retrouvé sa contenance et son sourire confiant mais une légère tension s'était installée entre les deux hommes.

\- Plutôt bien. Répondit-il. Mais pas assez à mon goût pour partir une semaine comme ça. Il est trop instable.

Raphaël soupira, c'était ce qu'il craignait d'entendre. Et son frère le savait parfaitement, raison pour laquelle il était désormais hors de portée.

\- Et tu as eu des nouvelles, depuis ?

\- Non... Inias baissa les yeux sur son verre vide. On s'est engueulés.

\- A quel propos ? Osa le brun en le regardant.

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil au comptoir avant de tourner les yeux vers lui.

\- On peut continuer cette conversation chez moi. Proposa-t-il.

Raphaël plissa les yeux, soupçonneux devant ce brusque changement de sujet.

\- Je suis bien ici.

Inias eut un sourire amusé qui éclaira ses prunelles sombres.

\- Je ne vais pas te manger. Même si tu sembles plutôt appétissant.

Raphaël se maudit de rougir aussi facilement et lui lança un regard noir qu'il espérait convaincant malgré la température élevée de ses joues.

\- Non merci.

\- Tant pis. Sourit encore Inias. Un autre verre ?

Le brun secoua la tête et ramena sa veste contre lui. Il était là pour parler de Gabriel, pas pour subir les avances ambiguës de son amant qui semblait prendre ça pour un jeu où Raphaël ne se sentait clairement pas en position de force.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps. Cingla-t-il en se levant. Je suis là pour Gabriel, et parce que je pensais que tu étais son ami.

Il l'abandonna ainsi à sa table, frustré et troublé par l'attitude trop légère d'Inias. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à appeler ses aînés en espérant qu'ils acceptent de lui accorder un peu de temps et d'attention pour leur expliquer les choses.

Cependant, il n'avait pas fait dix mètres dans la rue qu'il entendit la voix d'Inias derrière lui.

\- Attends, Raphaël ! Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te froisser.

Le concerné haussa les épaules et continua sa route sans se retourner. Il avait assez de son air suffisant de mâle dominant pour la soirée, voire pour le reste de sa vie.

Mais le jeune homme le rattrapa, l'air penaud, et se mit à marcher à sa hauteur sans toutefois essayer de le toucher pour le retenir comme il l'avait fait à l'hôpital. Il avait cru remarquer que, contrairement à son frère, le brun craignait le contact.

\- Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Continua-t-il devant le silence de Raphaël. Bien sûr que je veux aider Gaby. Je ne supporte pas de le voir dans cet état mais je pensais que tu l'avais déjà compris.

Raphaël s'arrêta brusquement, forçant Inias à faire de même. Au-dessus d'eux, le grondement de l'orage roula sur la ville, annonçant l'averse imminente qui menaçait depuis le début de la journée, s'accumulant dans des nuages sombres et lourds. Le ciel se tarderait pas à se déchirer pour rafraîchir l'atmosphère irrespirable qui flottait dans les rues.

\- Je comprends surtout que la morale est un principe qui te fait cruellement défaut. Gabriel a besoin d'un soutient, pas d'une cage, et encore moins d'un amant possessif et volage.

Inias accepta la critique sans broncher. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et baissa la tête.

\- Je sais qu'il n'a pas besoin de ça. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu puisses l'aider, toi et tes frères.

\- Tu n'y mets pas beaucoup du tiens. Répliqua le brun en restant sur la défensive.

Inias leva les yeux en sentant une première goutte s'écraser dans sa nuque. Il tendit la main tandis qu'un craquement éclatait dans l'air. Une seconde plus tard, les nues s'ouvraient en deux pour déverser des trombes d'eau glacée et ils furent trempés des pieds à la tête en moins d'une minute alors que la température chutait brusquement.

\- Viens !

Inias s'éloigna en courant dans la rue et Raphaël, qui n'avait rien d'autre que sa veste en toile pour se couvrir, dû se résoudre à le suivre pour ne pas finir mouillé et frigorifié jusqu'aux os.

Quand il trouva refuge dans le hall de l'immeuble du jeune homme, il dégoulinait de partout et il tremblait piteusement de froid en regardant autour de lui avec défiance. Inias était déjà occupé à sortir ses clefs de sa veste détrempée.

\- Tu comptes rester là ou tu veux venir te sécher en haut en attendant que l'orage se calme ?

Raphaël jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur et à la pluie battante, aux éclairs qui zébraient le ciel par intermittence. Avait-il vraiment le choix ?

\- Je monte. Déclara-t-il à contrecœur.

L'appartement d'Inias était spacieux et bien agencé. Sur les murs, des affiches et des photos de courses de moto, quelques trophées sur les étagères, des piles de CDs. Une dizaine de plantes grasses et de cactus trônaient dans la pièce de vie, ajoutant une touche de couleur à la sobriété des murs blancs. Dans un coin, des bottes de moto étaient posées sous un porte-manteaux orné d'un blouson de cuir et d'un casque, mettant un terme quant aux derniers doutes sur les activités du jeune homme.

\- C'est ton métier ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Raphaël qui, au lieu de dégouliner dans le hall d'entrée, dégoulinait à présent sur le paillasson.

Inias retint un éclat de rire en se tournant vers lui. Raphaël avait l'air misérable avec ses vêtements qui lui collaient au corps, ses mèches noires plaquées contre son visage et son expression farouche le défiant de faire le moindre commentaire là-dessus.

\- Oui. Répondit-il. Entre, ne reste pas dans l'entrée, je vais te chercher une serviette. Et ne t'en fais pas pour le sol, je devais laver de toute façon.

Quand il revint de la salle de bain avec plusieurs serviettes, le brun avait migré du paillasson au milieu de la pièce avec l'air de ne pas savoir où se mettre. Inias lui tendit une serviette et lui désigna la pièce d'eau.

\- Si tu veux te changer, je peux te prêter des vêtements et faire sécher les tiens en attendant.

Le jeune homme crû un instant que Raphaël allait refuser tout net mais le brun sembla réfléchir avant de hocher la tête.

\- C'est gentil, je te remercie.

Inias sourit et disparu dans la cuisine pour le laisser se changer et prendre ses aises chez lui. Il en profita pour se mettre aux fourneaux et leur cuisiner un plat chaud, le seul qu'il savait parfaitement faire et qui ne demandait aucune capacité en cuisine : les spaghettis sauce carbonara.

Raphaël entra timidement dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, guidé par l'odeur et les grondements de son estomac. Il flottait un peu dans le pull et le jogging que lui avait prêté Inias et qui sentaient une lessive différente de la sienne. Le tissu du sweat était un peu rêche contre sa peau mais il n'avait pas osé lui demander un T-shirt, il était déjà suffisamment gêné d'abuser de son hospitalité alors qu'il avait une très mauvaise opinion de lui quelques minutes auparavant. Pourtant, sa méfiance et son agacement s'étaient évanouis devant l'amabilité du jeune homme qui lui avait ouvert sa porte et il était disposé à lui pardonner son écart au bar.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cuisines ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Inias secoua la tête en souriant, Raphaël se demandait s'il était toujours d'humeur aussi légère.

\- Non merci. Je te cuisine la spécialité du chef, ou autrement dit, le plat préféré de Gaby.

\- Hum. Le brun s'empourpra un peu, mal à l'aise. Je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps, c'était déjà sympa de m'abriter mais je...

\- Tu rien du tout. Le coupa Inias. Tu as vu le temps ? Il va pleuvoir jusqu'à demain. Et puis j'ai fait à manger pour deux. Je veux parler sérieusement de Gaby.

\- Bon...

Raphaël tira sur ses manches trop longues sans savoir quoi faire.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il arrêté la fac ? Demanda-t-il pour meubler le silence.

Inias posa la casserole sur la table et sortit deux couverts avant de lui répondre.

\- Il disait que ça ne lui convenait plus. Qu'il reprendrait quelque chose qui lui plairait vraiment. Puis il a trouvé ce job et je ne crois pas qu'il ai cherché autre chose depuis.

Il invita Raphaël à s'asseoir et remplit son assiette avant de s'installer en face de lui. Le brun se mordillait les lèvres en fixant son plat.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Finit-il par répondre. C'est notre père qui voulait qu'il fasse du droit, pas Gaby. Ça ne l'a jamais intéressé. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était l'art.

Inias haussa les sourcils.

\- L'art, vraiment ? Quoi exactement ?

Raphaël fit un vague geste de la main.

\- Un peu de tout. Il aimait beaucoup le théâtre même s'il n'a jamais pu en faire. Et il dessine, il peint, il aime la photographie aussi.

\- Il dessine bien. Confirma Inias. J'ai vu quelques uns de ses dessins mais pas ses peintures.

\- Il ne les montre pas souvent. Sourit doucement Raphaël. Il trouve toujours que ce n'est pas assez bien.

Inias laissa passer quelques secondes en réfléchissant. L'expression de Raphaël s'était assombrie quand il avait évoqué son père.

\- Pourquoi votre père voulait-il absolument que Gabriel fasse du droit ?

Le brun eut un petit rictus amer et tripota un instant ses pâtes avec sa fourchette sans les manger.

\- Parce qu'il était lui-même avocat et qu'il n'imaginait pas notre avenir autrement qu'à la tête de son cabinet. Malheureusement pour lui, le droit n'intéressait aucun de nous quatre.

\- Il a dû mal le prendre... Grimaça Inias.

Raphaël poussa un bref soupir qui en disait long en repoussant ses lardons sur le bord de son assiette.

\- Michel et Lucy n'en ont toujours fait qu'à leur tête et puis à deux, ils étaient plus forts. Quand ils sont partis, ils n'ont demandé l'avis de personne et ils s'en sont sortis grâce à ça. J'ai eu plus de mal à me défaire de son emprise mais grâce à ma mère, j'ai pu choisir quand j'en ai eu l'âge la voie de la médecine. Pour Gaby... C'était plus compliqué. Il n'a presque pas connu notre mère, Michel et Lucy n'étaient plus là, j'étais rarement à la maison... Il a toujours été tête en l'air, dans son monde. Notre père n'a pas eu besoin de beaucoup le forcer pour le pousser dans cette voie. Gaby n'y a toujours vu qu'une façon de se libérer de son contrôle. En faisant ce que mon père voulait, il s'assurait une certaine tranquillité. J'aurais dû me douter que ça ne durerait pas.

Inias avait suivi la tirade de Raphaël avec attention. Certaines pièces commençaient à trouver leur place dans le puzzle complexe qu'était Gabriel.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-il. Votre père crois toujours que Gaby fais des études pour reprendre son cabinet ?

\- Je pense. Répondit le brun. Mais pour être honnête, je garde mes distances avec lui. Michel et Lucy refusent de le voir depuis des années. Je crois que Gabriel est encore celui qui l'a vu le plus souvent depuis la mort de notre mère.

\- De quoi est-elle morte ? S'enquit Inias. Enfin, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre...

Raphaël balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main.

\- Ça fait longtemps, Gaby avait deux ans. Elle a développé une tumeur cérébrale peu après sa naissance et quand ils l'ont découvert, il était déjà trop tard. Quand il l'a su plus tard, Gabriel a longtemps été persuadé que c'était de sa faute et notre père n'a rien fait pour le démentir. C'était beaucoup plus simple ainsi de lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait.

Ecoeuré par les souvenirs qui remontaient en lui, Raphaël repoussa son assiette à peine entamée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas abordé le sujet avec quelqu'un et il se rendait compte en posant des mots dessus, qu'il aurait dû prévoir l'attitude de son petit frère. Leur père avait instillé la culpabilité en lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant afin de pouvoir le manipuler à sa guise et s'assurer un héritier dans son domaine.

Mais Gabriel était un enfant sage et toujours de bonne humeur. Raphaël avait fini par se dire qu'il avait oublié cet épisode grâce à sa nouvelle indépendance, alors qu'il n'avait fait que le refouler au fond de lui jusqu'à ce que la culpabilité finisse par le ronger jusqu'à la moelle, faisant ressortir d'autres facettes plus sombres de sa personnalité.

Il aurait dû le prévoir mais il avait préféré regarder ailleurs et se concentrer sur sa propre vie pour ne pas voir son petit frère se consumer lentement et avec le sourire.

Il finit par se lever.

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi, maintenant. Merci pour tout.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que tes vêtements soient secs. Répondit Inias en le regardant. Tu peux rester là cette nuit si tu veux. Je dormirai dans le canapé.

Raphaël secoua la tête.

\- Je dois rentrer demain matin et je compte partir tôt. Je vais laisser tes affaires dans la salle de bain.

Inias se leva tandis que le brun disparaissait dans la salle d'eau. Merde, il était juste en train d'en savoir plus sur la vie de Gabriel en une soirée que pendant l'année passée avec lui. Et puis Raphaël avait quelque chose de particulièrement attirant, comme pouvait l'être la lumière pour un papillon. Sa timidité maladive qui contrastait avec son caractère et sa manière de savoir exactement ce qu'il voulait, sa façon d'évoluer sans remarquer les regards qui se posaient sur lui. Il était beau sans en avoir conscience et Inias n'avait pas envie de le voir partir maintenant.

S'il devait être totalement honnête avec lui-même, il devait avouer qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul après le départ de Gabriel, après les trois jours qu'il avait passé à l'ignorer superbement et pendant lesquels il avait changé de compagnie tous les soirs. Il ne cherchait pas vraiment à réparer son cœur en miettes mais plutôt à l'oublier le temps d'une nuit.

Raphaël lui plaisait comme n'importe qui aurait pu lui plaire après quelques verres mais Raphaël était le frère de Gaby. L'aurait-il seulement regardé s'il n'avait pas inconsciemment voulu provoquer une étincelle de jalousie chez son ami ?

Quand le brun sortit de la pièce avec ses vêtements humides sur le dos, il l'attendait.

\- Il pleut encore. Tenta-t-il. Tu n'as rien pour te protéger.

Raphaël sourit un peu en désignant son corps.

\- Trempé pour trempé... Je ne suis pas très loin.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ? Ça ne me dérange pas, je...

Il s'arrêta tout seul en voyant que le brun le regardait avec un drôle d'air. Il se retint de détourner le regard, mal à l'aise devant celui de Raphaël qui semblait lire en lui et deviner chacune de ses pensées.

\- Il vaut mieux que je rentre. Dit-il en se tournant vers la porte. Merci pour ton accueil.

\- Raphaël...

Il n'avait pas l'intention de prononcer son nom comme une supplique mais son assurance l'avait abandonnée maintenant qu'il était sur le point de se retrouver seul avec lui-même.

Quand le brun se tourna à nouveau, la main sur la poignée et l'air hésitant, il dépassa les limites qu'il s'était fixées et tendit la main vers son visage pour effleurer sa mâchoire avant de franchir la distance qui le séparait pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il s'attendait à ce que Raphaël le repousse, mais pas à voir autant d'effarement dans ses yeux, ni de... Peur ? Il avait peur de lui ? Il se demanda pendant une seconde ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour qu'il craigne autant le contact quand il se prit une main dans la figure.

Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qu'il venait de se passer, la porte avait claquée et Raphaël était parti.

Merde.

**A suivre...**


	13. From Eden

**Hola ! **

**Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai enfin trouvé la motivation de finir ce chapitre. Il est court, mais décisif pour le reste de l'histoire, une sorte de tournant si vous voulez. **

**Ne m'en veuillez pas trop si la publication s'espace, j'ai repris les cours et j'écris quand je peux. **

**Sur ce, j'ai envie de vous dire encore un gros merci de me lire et de me laisser des reviews. J'espère revenir en force pour faire avancer cette histoire à la force de mes petits doigts sur le clavier. **

**En attendant, bonne lecture !**

**Musique : From Eden - Hozier (que je conseille vraiment d'écouter en même temps)**

* * *

**From Eden**

**Sam**

Sam somnolait, enroulé dans son duvet, la tête calée aussi confortablement que possible contre son sac de randonnée. Ses écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, il observait le ballet sensuel des flammes à quelques centimètres de lui tandis que son téléphone diffusait un fond sonore qui contribuait largement à son assoupissement progressif.

De l'autre côté du brasier, Gabriel était encore éveillé. Assis en tailleur contre son propre sac, il semblait griffonner quelque chose au crayon de bois dans un carnet à la couverture tachée et racornie. La lueur du feu projetait des ombres mouvantes sur son visage concentré, adoucissant ses traits déjà fins et faisant pailleter ses iris d'or encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

Le regard endormi de Sam ne cessait de passer des flammèches dansantes à la silhouette de son compagnon de route comme un papillon attiré par la lumière. C'était souvent le soir qu'il se rendait compte qu'il en savait bien peu sur le serveur et qu'il se perdait en élucubrations, cherchant des réponses à ses silences et imaginant des histoires qui colleraient avec ses sourires mystérieux. Il avait _envie_ d'en savoir plus sur lui mais il n'osait pas, ne savait pas par où commencer. Il avait peur, aussi, que Gabriel lui demande de se mêler de ses affaires.

Sam avait pourtant l'impression que quelque chose ne concordait pas dans l'attitude de son ami. Une sensation étrange sur laquelle il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt mais qui le dérangeait chaque fois que Gabriel riait un peu trop fort ou qu'il prenait un soin particulier à ne pas dévoiler certaines parties de son corps en sa présence. Après que le brun ait aperçu les pansements qui ornaient ses avants-bras, il avait fait attention à les dissimuler sous les manches longues de ses hauts et ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avaient jamais parlé. Sam y avait réfléchi en long, en large et en travers et il ne lui venait pas cinquante explications en tête. Le constat le plus probant lui avait donné la chair de poule : comment faire comme si de rien n'était si le petit blond cachait un secret si lourd qu'il ne parvenait plus à le porter seul ? Il n'avait même pas le droit de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Un peu plus réveillé à présent, il remua légèrement pour changer de position et soulager ses membres qui commençaient à s'engourdir. Il croisa le regard de Gabriel au moment où son téléphone enchaînait sur la chanson suivante.

_Babe, there's something tragic about you,  
__Something so magic about you,  
__Don't you agree ? _

Gabriel lui sourit et Sam sentit son estomac se tordre légèrement. Il fut incapable de lui répondre avec la même sincérité mais le blond avait déjà baissé les yeux sur son carnet où il s'était remis à griffonner tranquillement, inconscient de la tempête qui faisait rage sous le crâne de son compagnon.

_Babe, there's something lonesome about you,  
__Something so wholesome about you,  
__Get closer to me. _

Sam déglutit péniblement et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais les mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge. Il ferma un instant les yeux en se maudissant pour sa lâcheté et entretint l'illusion qu'il finirait par avoir le courage d'aborder la discussion. Mais pas maintenant. Demain.

_No tired sighs, no rolling eyes, no irony,  
__No « who cares », no vacant stares, no time for me. _

Non. Pas demain, maintenant.

Sam rouvrit les yeux et soupira longuement. Il ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil dans ces conditions.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et se redressa un peu pour regarder son ami.

\- Gabriel ?

Ce dernier releva la tête et haussa les sourcils en voyant sa mine renfrognée, partagée entre l'hésitation et la détermination.

\- Oui, Sammy ?

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

La question aurait pu être innocente mais ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas le cas. Le petit blond glissa son stylo au centre de son carnet et le referma avant de le poser à côté de lui. Les yeux qu'il leva ensuite sur Sam avaient perdu de leur éclat pour devenir indéchiffrables. Il le scruta quelques secondes avec une telle intensité que le brun eut l'impression désagréable de prendre la place d'un insecte sur le point d'être disséqué. Il fit de son mieux pour soutenir son regard malgré son malaise grandissant et respira un peu mieux quand Gabriel le délivra enfin de ses prunelles d'ambre.

\- Non. Répondit-il finalement d'un ton plat aussi plat qu'une mer d'huile.

Sam ouvrit la bouche et fronça les sourcils, pris de court.

\- Non ? Jamais ?

Gabriel haussa les épaules comme s'il énonçait un fait aussi habituel que la pluie et le beau temps.

\- Pas souvent, en tout cas.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ?

Le brun regretta immédiatement sa question idiote mais elle sembla amuser Gabriel qui sourit un peu en s'adossant contre son sac.

\- On va établir une règle, kiddo. Une question chacun. Donc tu as déjà... Trois questions d'avance.

\- Oh... Si Sam fut surpris, il ne voulait surtout pas rater une occasion de faire parler son compagnon. Deal.

\- Alors... Le serveur réfléchit un instant en fixant les flammes. Jessica était ta première copine ?

Le brun grimaça un peu mais pour assouvir sa curiosité, il devait jouer le jeu.

\- Oui. Répondit-il. Ou en tout cas, la première avec qui j'ai eu une relation sérieuse.

Gabriel hocha la tête mais ne fit aucun commentaire, en attente de sa prochaine question.

\- A toi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? Demanda donc Sam, déterminé à percer quelques-uns de ses secrets.

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit le blond en haussant les épaules. Je n'y arrive pas, c'est tout.

Sam fronça les sourcils mais Gabriel enchaîna sans lui laisser temps d'en placer une.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as plu chez Jessica ?

Le brun se mordit les lèvres en réfléchissant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son compagnon tenait à ce point à le faire parler de la jeune femme.

\- Elle est vraiment belle Dit-il. Et intelligente. On avait les mêmes centres d'intérêt et... Tout était si simple. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Je crois que son caractère m'a plu avant même son physique. Elle était du genre franche et... Bref, c'est du passé. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu caches là-dessous.

Gabriel écarquilla légèrement les yeux et referma ses bras autour de lui par réflexe, comprenant d'instinct de quoi le jeune homme voulait parler.

\- Non.

La réponse sèche claqua dans l'air comme un fouet, laissant un silence tendu entre les deux garçons qui se regardaient en chien de faïence.

_Honey, you're familiar like my mirror years ago  
__Idealism sits in prison, chilvary fell on it's sword_

Sam ne réfléchit pas cette fois, et se leva pour s'approcher de son ami qui recula légèrement.

\- Gabe... S'il te plait.

Le brun s'assit juste à côté de lui et tendit la main pour attraper l'un de ses bras serré contre sa poitrine comme une armure dérisoire. Il vit Gabriel fermer les yeux très fort, il entendit sa respiration se bloquer et il sentit la tension s'emparer de son corps et faire battre son sang à une allure effrayante.

\- Non... Sam... S'étrangla-t-il dans un gémissement paniqué.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal... Souffla le brun, pétrifié par son brusque changement de comportement. Je veux t'aider.

Il le voulait vraiment, et en toute bonne foi, sans forcément se rendre compte que son ami se sentait piégé, incapable de réagir. Il saisit délicatement son poignet et commença à relever sa manche le plus doucement possible, mais sans même essayer de se dégager, Gabriel se mit à trembler si fort qu'il dû se résoudre à ne pas aller plus loin. L'objectif n'était pas de le mettre encore plus mal, il n'était pas prêt. A la place, il rabattit sa manche et passa un bras hésitant autour de ses épaules, le laissant décider de le repousser ou pas. Et à sa plus grande surprise, le petit blond posa sa tête contre son épaule et s'abandonna contre lui sans résister.

Le corps de Gabriel était brûlant contre le sien, et il sentait sa chaleur malgré l'épaisseur de son pull, mais petit à petit, il cessa de trembler et son corps se relâcha si bien qu'il se mit à frissonner malgré la transpiration qui perlait sur ses tempes.

Sans un mot et encore trop secoué pour parler, Sam se pencha pour attraper une couverture et la poser sur ses épaules avant de frotter doucement son dos pour le réchauffer. Le choc passé, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Gabriel que ce soir-là. A aucun moment. A aucun moment le blond ne l'avait permis.

Cette constatation le pétrifia un peu alors que Gabriel reprenait son souffle dans son cou. Il fut soudain extrêmement conscient du poids de sa tête contre son épaule, de son odeur qui flottait dans l'espace confiné de leurs corps accolés, de ses mèches qui lui chatouillaient la joue. Tout cela le fit rougir sans qu'il sache pourquoi, mais sa gêne était masquée par l'obscurité et il eut le temps de reprendre contenance avant que son compagnon ouvre à nouveau les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé... Articula-t-il d'une voix enrouée en fixant le feu.

\- Non, c'est moi qui le suis. Répondit Sam en secouant la tête. Je n'aurais pas dû te forcer... Pardon, Gabriel.

Le blond remua un peu et le jeune homme écarta son bras pour le libérer mais son ami ne faisait que se caler plus confortablement contre lui, enflammant ses joues pour la seconde fois.

\- Je voulais... Reprit Gabriel. Je voulais vraiment, mais je... Je n'y arrive pas.

\- C'est pas grave... Déglutit Sam en essayant de faire abstraction du corps masculin étroitement pressé contre le sien. Plus tard, si tu veux...

\- Mmh... Plus tard.

Le silence s'éternisa plusieurs longues minutes où le brun ne sut ni comment agir, ni quoi ajouter de plus. Puis le poids s'alourdit légèrement sur son épaule et en jetant un coup d'œil à son voisin, Sam se rendit compte que ce dernier s'était endormi contre lui sans doute épuisé par ses longues nuits sans sommeil et les émotions qui venaient de se bousculer brutalement hors de lui.

N'osant pas le réveiller, le jeune homme s'allongea le plus lentement possible sur le duvet de Gabriel en serrant le garçon contre lui. Le petit blond soupira dans son sommeil et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le sweat de Sam qui retint son souffle. Voyant qu'il ne se réveillait pas, le brun passa son bras sous sa tête pour l'installer plus confortablement et tira la couverture sur eux, une drôle de sensation au creux du ventre.

Il lui fallu de longues minutes avant de réussir à trouver le sommeil, et quand il s'endormit enfin, ce fut pour rêver de son père.

_Innocence died screaming, honey, ask me I should now  
__I slithered here from Eden, just to sit outside your door_

**A suivre...**


	14. If everyone was listening

**Hello guys ! **

**Comme je vous ai un peu teasé avec le cododo (merci pour ce mot qui m'a beaucoup plu , Aurelia-love-Saga), j'envoie donc la suite pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus. **

**Je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter, à part que je vous remercie du fond du coeur, tous autant que vous êtes (si si y a assez de place, serrez-vous un peu) et que j'espère que vous serez nombreux à aller au bout de cette fiction. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Musique : If everyone was listening - Supertramp**

* * *

**If everyone was listening**

**Gabriel, Sam**

Gabriel émerge du sommeil alors que le jour s'annonce déjà clair entre les arbres. Son corps se réveille peu à peu et avec lui, son lot de sensations plus ou moins agréables. Il ne comprend pas tout de suite pourquoi il ne sent plus son bras gauche, ni pourquoi il se sent oppressé au niveau de la poitrine.

Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant un œil et qu'il aperçoit le tissu bleu du sweat de Sam devant son nez que tout lui revient en mémoire. Il se souvient du stupide jeu des questions, du brun qui s'approche soudainement beaucoup trop près et de lui qui perd le contrôle. Il se souvient de la panique obstruant sa gorge et pourtant il n'a pas sombré. Pas cette fois.

Il se redresse à peine pour ne pas réveiller son ami, mais quelque chose l'en empêche. Le brun a passé un bras autour de son cou pendant la nuit, et sa main est recroquevillée contre la poitrine de Gabriel, raison pour laquelle il a du mal à respirer. Quand à lui, il est allongé sur son bras gauche et les doigts de sa main droite sont encore crispés sur le pull de Sam.

Ils sont si proches que Gabriel peut sentir le souffle régulier de son ami sur son front, et la chaleur de son corps qui traverse toutes les couches de vêtements pour le réchauffer. Il essaye à nouveau de se redresser mais Sam grogne en resserrant sa prise sur lui, et il se retrouve brusquement prisonnier d'un ours ensommeillé bien plus fort que lui.

Il soupire et repose sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son ami. Ce n'est pas si désagréable. L'odeur de Sam se mélange à celle du feu de bois et de la lessive, et sa tiédeur lui donne l'impression d'être blotti dans un cocon douillet. Et il se prend à espérer que Sam se réveille le plus tard possible.

Il ne sait pas vraiment qui lui a pris hier soir, à Sammy. Tout se passait bien, Gabriel maîtrisait les choses et puis... Tout était parti en vrille en un instant. Parce que Sam avait voulu voir ce qu'il lui cachait, parce qu'il _savait _ou du moins, il se doutait.

Sauf que Sam s'y était mal pris, vraiment mal pris, et ça lui foutait des frissons dans le dos rien qu'à y penser. Bien sûr, il était plein de bonnes intentions, évidemment. Comme tout le monde, comme Inias par exemple. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir agressé, comme si le jeune homme allait révéler ses secrets au monde entier sans lui demander son avis.

Et il avait eu peur, une angoisse brutale qui l'avait paralysé quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il était incapable de se défendre. Une chose en entraînant une autre, un tas de craintes irrationnelles avaient refait surface à cet moment là et son corps s'était automatiquement préparé à vivre un événement traumatisant qui n'était jamais arrivé.

Sam n'avait pas insisté. Il ne lui avait pas crié dessus, n'avait pas levé la main sur lui autrement que pour l'envelopper de sa chaleur. Pour le soutenir. Pour se faire pardonner, aussi.

Gabriel avait senti dans sa voix qu'il s'en voulait, qu'il s'était laissé emporter par l'instant. Qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il avait senti dans sa manière de le serrer contre lui qu'il était sincère. Et il a été reconnaissant, soulagé que Sam lui laisse une porte de sortie.

L'obscurité étouffante qui menaçait de l'engloutir avait fait demi-tour, contré par les gestes maladroits mais tellement importants de son ami.

Gabriel se sent bien, maintenant. Il regarde la poitrine de Sam se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration et il songe qu'il n'avait pas autant dormi depuis longtemps. C'est que les bras de Sam sont plutôt confortables. Alors peut-être, peut-être seulement si Sam lui laisse de l'espace et du temps, peut-être alors qu'il réussira à lui parler. Mais pas maintenant. Pas maintenant. Il n'est pas prêt.

Il se rendort sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et se réveille seulement quand Sam remue contre lui, qu'il sent les muscles de son bras rouler derrière sa nuque et que sa respiration s'accélère légèrement avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Pour tomber directement dans ceux de Gabriel. Et Gabriel trouve adorable la rougeur qui apparaît sur son nez avant de s'étaler sur ses pommettes.

\- Bonjour, Sammy. S'amuse-t-il en le regardant se débattre avec les sentiments contraires qui traversent ses yeux l'espace d'une seconde.

Il faut quelques minutes au brun pour remettre les événements en place mais il finit par se détendre avant de se frotter les yeux d'un air engourdi.

\- Salut, Gabe. Sourit-il doucement. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Beaucoup mieux. Avoue le blond, avant de céder à la tentation de l'embêter un peu. C'est parce que tu es très confortable, quoiqu'un peu... Étouffant.

Sam avise à ce moment là le bras possessif qu'il a passé autour de son cou pendant la nuit et rougit de plus belle en le libérant de son étreinte.

\- Oh, pardon...

Gabriel n'a pas vraiment envie de se lever mais il se force tout de même à s'arracher à la chaleur de Sam pour s'asseoir en grimaçant. Il a l'impression de s'être fait rouler dessus par un camion. Il voit Sam se redresser sur ses coudes et lui jeter un regard inquiet.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais. Je me fais vieux, c'est tout. Le rassure Gabriel d'un sourire.

Mais le brun a encore l'air embêté, et il s'assoit complètement pour le fixer en se tordant les mains.

\- Pour hier soir... Je suis désolé. Et, hum...

Gabriel hausse les sourcils. Il se redresse soudain sur ses genoux et tend la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Sam qu'il adore voir changer de couleur.

\- C'est bon. Ça va, Sammy... Le coupe-t-il dans son élan, peu désireux de remettre le sujet sur la table.

Il profite de la mine confuse du garçon pour se lever et étirer ses muscles douloureux. La brise matinale hérisse les cheveux sur sa nuque et il se frictionne les bras pour essayer de retrouver un peu de chaleur. Enroulé sous la couverture avec Sam, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la fraîcheur de l'atmosphère.

\- Petit dèj' ? Lance-t-il à son ami qui s'extirpe à son tour de son duvet.

Sam hoche la tête et la journée démarre sur une note légère qui se poursuivra jusqu'à la nuit. Gabriel se sent étrangement bien, et la présence de son compagnon tend à lui faire oublier les événements de la veille. Il essaye d'en tirer le positif, de voir le bon côté des choses : il est quelque part soulagé que le brun ait su voir derrière ses sourires. C'est un peu comme s'il n'était plus totalement obligé d'être quelqu'un d'autre avec lui. Il sait que ce n'est qu'un minuscule pas, que Sam est loin de savoir toute la vérité mais au moins, il a l'air d'accepter cette part de lui.

Pour l'instant du moins, il a toujours peur de le faire fuir s'il lui dit tout. Alors il essaye de minimiser, comme il le fait tout le temps et avec tout le monde. Il sait bien que ce n'est pas sain, que ça l'empoisonne mais il craint trop de perdre la petite chose fragile qu'il a l'impression de voir fleurir entre eux.

Sam a la délicatesse de ne plus reparler de la veille pendant toute la journée même s'il est évident que des centaines de questions lui brûlent les lèvres, par exemple lorsqu'il jette des coups d'œils réguliers à son ami quand celui-ci reste silencieux un peu trop longtemps, ou quand Gabriel retrousse ses manches, dévoilant les pansements qui entourent ses poignets fins.

Il se tait alors que le blond sait qu'il meure d'envie de parler, mais son silence permet paradoxalement à Gabriel de s'ouvrir un peu plus. Quelque chose s'est libéré en lui, et comme Sam les a déjà vus, il complexe un peu moins à l'idée de montrer ses bras. Il termine même la journée en manche courte sans penser un seul instant à ce que son compagnon pourrait en penser et au fond de lui, il sent que le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine s'est un tout petit peu allégé.

**oOo**

Ce soir, près du feu, Sam est occupé à allumer le réchaud pour faire cuire leur repas pendant que Gabriel termine de monter la tente. Il a posé son téléphone sur une pierre et celui-ci diffuse de la musique depuis plusieurs minutes, et le petit blond ne peut s'empêcher de se balancer en rythme avec la mélodie, ce qui fait beaucoup sourire son ami qui le regarde faire sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

\- Tu m'avais caché tes talents de danseur.

Gabriel sursaute un peu en entendant la voix de Sam juste derrière lui et se retourne en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- J'ai beaucoup de talents cachés, figure-toi. Réplique-t-il en le regardant.

\- Comme quoi ? Demande le brun, amusé.

Gabriel affiche un petit sourire en coin et lui offre un hochement de sourcil suggestif, rien que pour le plaisir de le voir rougir.

\- Je sais faire plein de choses avec ma langue... Dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il se mord les joues en voyant celles de Sammy changer de couleur et il continue avec un air très sérieux.

\- Par exemple... Je peux toucher mon nez.

Sam pouffe de rire en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Impressionnant...

\- N'est-ce pas. Sourit Gabriel avant de le contourner pour aller chercher son téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Interroge le brun en l'entendant passer la musique, manifestement à la recherche de quelque chose.

Gabriel lève un doigt en l'air pour le faire patienter puis repose le téléphone à sa place, l'air satisfait. Il s'approche de son ami et lui tend la main alors que la musique démarre.

\- Tu veux constater mes talents de danseur par toi-même, Sammy moose ?

Il le voit hésiter, puis finalement s'approcher pour prendre sa main sans sembler savoir quoi faire ensuite. Sûr de lui, Gabriel l'attire contre lui et guide l'autre main de Sam sur son épaule avant de poser la sienne sur sa hanche. Il le sent un peu mal à l'aise face à cette soudaine proximité et blague pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- On est pas au bal de promo, détends-toi Samantha.

Le corps de Sam est un peu raide contre le sien mais son trait d'humour à le mérite de faire rire le brun qui se relâche légèrement alors que Gabriel commence à bouger. La musique est à la fois lente et rythmée, suffisamment pour permettre au petit blond d'entraîner son ami dans quelques pas pendant lesquels Sam s'accroche à lui plus qu'il ne danse.

\- J'ai peur de te marcher sur les pieds. Avoue-t-il sans lâcher le sol des yeux.

Gabriel glousse et lâche sa hanche pour lui relever le menton.

\- Regarde-moi, au lieu de regarder tes pieds, et arrête d'y penser.

Sam obéit et tente de suivre le mouvement du mieux qu'il peut, mais ce n'est pas un exercice qu'il a l'habitude de faire et il a du mal à coordonner sa grande carcasse avec le rythme de la musique, et ses gestes sont un peu mécaniques.

\- Laisse-toi aller. Lui conseille Gabriel qui a l'impression de danser avec une souche.

\- Facile à dire... Grommelle Sam qui en plus de s'emmêler les pieds, ne parvient pas à suivre la mélodie.

Gabriel rit doucement et s'arrête avant de le lâcher. Sam le regarde avec un air interrogateur et légèrement penaud.

\- Je suis vraiment nul, hein ?

\- Laisse-moi te guider. Sourit le blond. J'ai l'impression que tu résistes. Tu dois lâcher prise et tu verras que ça te semblera facile.

Sam n'a pas l'air convaincu mais il concède à une deuxième tentative. Gabriel remets la musique depuis le début et reprends les mains de son ami.

\- Regarde-moi. Lui rappelle-t-il alors que les yeux du brun plongent automatiquement vers ses pieds.

Sam s'humidifie les lèvres et essaye de se détendre pour laisser le petit blond mener les choses. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il n'a pas l'habitude de ne rien contrôler. Il se laisse néanmoins bientôt envoûter par la musique qui flotte dans le silence et par le regard doré que Gabriel pose sur lui et qui fait écho à son sourire. Ils ne font que se déplacer lentement de droite à gauche, d'avant en arrière mais Sam commence à comprendre ce que son ami voulait dire.

\- C'est mieux. Apprécie ce dernier. Tu es un tout petit peu moins raide.

Le blond déplace la main qui était sur sa hanche et vient la caler au creux de ses reins, Sam frissonne en lui jetant un regard en biais quand Gabriel appuie.

\- Respire. Lui conseille-t-il. Tu es tout contracté.

Sam souffle par le nez en roulant des yeux. La chaleur de la main de son compagnon irradie par-dessus le tissu de sa chemise.

\- J'ai de quoi être tendu, je te signale que ce n'est pas tous les jours que je danse avec un...

Il s'interrompt brusquement et détourne les yeux pour fixer un point au-dessus de la tête du petit blond, le rouge aux joues.

\- Avec un mec ? Complète Gabriel en levant la tête pour tenter d'accrocher son regard. Et c'est si terrible que ça ?

Sam secoua la tête sans le regarder.

\- Non...

Ce n'est pas si terrible parce que ce n'est pas n'importe quel garçon, c'était Gabriel. Et avec lui, il faisait des choses qu'il n'oserait jamais faire en temps normal ou avec quelqu'un d'autre. Gabriel rendait ces choses à la fois banales et exceptionnelles. Comme maintenant, alors que le fait de danser de cette manière avec un autre homme l'aurait rebuté il y a peu, il y trouvait une sorte de réconfort et de complicité avec le petit blond. Il est d'ailleurs tiré de ses pensées quand ce dernier le lâche et que la chaleur de sa main laisse place à la fraîcheur du soir. Il remarque alors seulement que la chanson est terminée.

\- Je ne te torture pas plus. Rit doucement Gabriel en s'éloignant pour aller chercher son téléphone.

\- Attends... La voix de Sam retint le jeune homme dans son élan. Je veux bien en essayer une autre, ça peut toujours servir...

Gabriel hausse les sourcils, surpris mais ravi, et fouille dans son téléphone à la recherche d'une chanson adaptée. Il hésite à mettre un slow mais il ne veut pas non plus faire fuir Sam alors il choisit quelque chose de moins ambigu mais qui lui permettra tout de même de rester proche du garçon.

Sam est déjà un peu plus motivé quand la deuxième chanson démarre et il se place correctement dès le début, hésite moins à poser ses mains sur le blond et se laisse aller comme il le lui a demandé. La musique est longue, il se demande si Gabriel l'a fait exprès. Mais il s'en fiche après tout, il est bien. Un peu comme quand il s'est réveillé avec son ami dans les bras ce matin. Sa proximité le trouble autant qu'il l'apprécie, il s'en rend compte dans des moments comme ceux-ci. Et il commence à comprendre ce qu'il affectionne chez le jeune homme. Maintenant qu'il le sait fragile sous son air assuré, il a envie de le protéger. Pas à la manière d'une créature faible et sans défense, plutôt avec l'envie de le soutenir et de le voir véritablement heureux. Gabriel lui apporte beaucoup de joie et il aimerait en faire autant.

Ils se rapprochent inconsciemment au fur et à mesure que le temps égraine les secondes et les notes, un peu perdus chacun dans leurs pensées. Quand la musique fait place à une autre, Gabriel a les deux bras autour de la taille de Sam et le brun entoure ses épaules, la joue contre son crâne. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne font vraiment attention au changement, trop perdus dans la douceur de l'instant. Gabriel fermerait presque les yeux, la tête calée contre l'épaule de son ami, le parfum de sa peau à quelques millimètres de ses narines. Il aimerait que ce soit aussi simple que ça tous les jours, que sa vie se résume à une danse avec Sam, où le brun le serre entre ses bras pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il est chanceux aujourd'hui.

Prisonniers de leur bulle, ils ne se rendent pas compte que l'intensité du foyer a diminuée. Ils sont tirés de leur torpeur quand le feu s'éteint tout à fait, les plongeant dans le noir complet de la nuit, éclairés seulement par quelques étoiles qui percent à travers les nuages. Ils s'immobilisent un instant sans comprendre. La musique s'est tue et Gabriel peut seulement entendre les battements de cœur de Sam tout contre son oreille. Il relève un peu la tête pour le regarder et une idée folle lui traverse l'esprit. Et s'il l'embrassait, là, comme ça ? Enlacés comme ils le sont, il n'aurait qu'à se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Mais déjà Sam s'arracha à son étreinte en jurant dans sa barbe, le laissant seul pour aller voir le feu dont il ne reste que les braises rougeoyantes. Gabriel reste debout au même endroit et se contente de le regarder en ravalant sa déception. C'est sans doute mieux comme ça, après tout. Il ne veut pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher entre eux.

Une fois que Sam a rallumé les braises, l'instant magique est brisé et les choses redeviennent comme avant. Le brun recommence à faire à manger comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé et Gabriel s'assoit de l'autre côté du feu, s'enroulant dans son duvet pour remplacer la chaleur de son ami. Il a un peu de mal à reprendre une conversation normale quand Sam lui parle, il tente en vain d'avaler les désillusions bloquées dans sa gorge. Puis le brun dit quelque chose qui fait enfin sens dans son cerveau, mais pas de la meilleure des manières.

\- Tu te rends compte que demain, c'est déjà notre dernier jour ?

Gabriel avale sa salive de travers. _Déjà ?_ Il compte dans sa tête. Merde, Sam a raison, la semaine est passée beaucoup trop vite à son goût...

\- Oh, waw. Déjà ? Répond-il faiblement. C'est dingue.

\- J'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer. Soupire Sam en triturant mollement sa nourriture. Il y a encore tellement de choses à visiter.

Gabriel hoche la tête en s'enfonçant un peu plus sous son duvet. _Moi non plus, j'ai pas envie de rentrer, Sammy. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit pour les mêmes raisons..._

**A suivre...**


	15. Dancing in the moonlight

**Hi ! **

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vos rentrées quelles qu'elles soient se sont bien passées !  
J'espère aussi que vous aurez le temps (et le plaisir) de continuer à lire cette petite fic qui avance lentement mais sûrement. **

**Voici donc la suite, et cette fois j'attends vos commentaires parce qu'il est important ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Musique : Dancing in the moonlight - Toploader**

* * *

** Dancing in the moonlight**

**Sam**

Sam et Gabriel avaient décidé de passer le dernier jour de leur roadtrip sur les bords d'un lac situé au cœur du parc national des Yosemites. Le lendemain, ils n'auraient plus qu'à prendre le bus pour rentrer à San Francisco, ce qui leur prendrait une bonne partie de la journée. Et le jour encore après, les deux garçons reprendraient leur routine chacun de leur côté, Gabriel aux services de nuit de son bar employeur et Sam dans son appartement à attendre l'arrivée de son frère une semaine plus tard.

Aucun des deux n'avaient envie d'y penser et plus l'échéance devenait courte, plus ils tentaient d'allonger le temps. Ils s'étaient arrêté dans la petite ville de Bishop à la sortie de la Vallée de la Mort pour refaire quelques provisions pour la soirée et s'offrir de quoi passer un peu de bon temps avant le retour à la réalité.

Désormais installés pour la soirée, ils profitaient du coucher de soleil qui se reflétait dans les eaux calmes du lac Tenaya, une bouteille de bière à la main. L'air frais qui s'était mis à faire bruisser les feuilles avec la descente du soleil apportait son lot de mélancolie que les deux compagnons tentaient de chasser à chaque gorgée.

Le cadre était magnifique et pour une fois, Gabriel plus que Sam restait muet face au spectacle des eaux qui s'enflammaient sous l'incandescence des couleurs du ciel. Le brun se fit la réflexion que son ami aurait certainement aimé peindre ce qu'il avait sous les yeux s'il avait eu son matériel, et il était presque convaincu qu'il tenterait de le reproduire de mémoire une fois chez lui. Il commençait à le connaître à force de lui poser sans cesse des questions et à découvrir diverses facettes de sa personnalité qui lui plaisaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait crû au départ.

En souriant, il se dit que le destin avait placé le petit blond sur son chemin pile au moment où il avait eu le plus besoin de quelqu'un comme lui dans sa vie. Il tourna la tête et observa son ami qui fixait le lac, les yeux dans le vague, et dont les mèches cuivrées rougeoyaient sous le soleil couchant. Et lui ? Que lui apportait-il ?

Gabriel sembla sentir le poids de son regard puisqu'il finit par tourner la tête avant de lui sourire.

\- Tu admires la vue, kiddo ?

Sam rougit un peu, pris sur le fait, et secoua la tête.

\- Je prendrais bien une semaine de plus. Dit-il pour détourner le sujet.

Gabriel émit un soupir amusé et termina sa bière d'une traite.

\- Moi aussi... Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu me supporterais encore une semaine.

\- Tu veux parier ? Sourit le brun.

Il se retourna pour piocher une autre bière dans le pack en carton et la lança à son ami qui l'attrapa avec adresse.

\- Hum... Je veux bien vivre d'amour et de bière fraîche avec toi mais je ne suis pas certain que ça fonctionne comme dans les romans.

Sam se mit à rire et lécha le goulot humide de sa bière vide pour en recueillir les dernières gouttes.

\- Je croyais que c'était toi l'artiste, l'esprit libre et indomptable, le nomade aventurier qui propose des roadtrips à des inconnus et qui se fiche des conventions.

Gabriel éclata de rire. Il secoua la tête et se leva pour s'approcher du feu.

\- C'est la première fois que je propose ça à quelqu'un, figure-toi.

\- Ah oui ?

Sam se pencha en arrière pour le suivre des yeux. Le petit blond lui décapsula une bière avant de lui tendre.

\- Je suis un privilégié, alors ? Continua le brun en changeant de position pour se caler contre son sac et ainsi lui faire face.

\- Bien sûr, Sammy. Répondit le serveur avec un clin d'œil. Tu n'avais toujours pas remarqué ?

\- Je pensais que tu faisais le coup à chacune de tes conquêtes.

Il se rendit compte de ses mots une seconde trop tard, quand il vit le haussement de sourcil surpris de son voisin.

\- Laisse-moi deviner... Finit par dire Gabriel en le regardant. Tu as croisé Hannah au bar ?

Gêné, Sam hocha la tête en triturant sa bouteille.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté ?

Le brun ne savait pas vraiment comment lui répondre. Il se souvenait vaguement de la discussion qu'il avait eut avec la serveuse mais une chose était sûre, il n'avait pas du tout la même image de Gabriel ce jour là qu'actuellement.

\- Elle m'a pris pour l'un de tes amants. Répondit-il en évitant son regard. Elle m'a juste dit que je perdais mon temps.

Il entendit Gabriel soupirer et leva des yeux hésitants sur lui. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation.

\- Je suppose qu'elle a raison. Lâcha tout de même le petit blond en baissant les yeux sur ses mains. Et que j'ai cherché l'image que les gens ont de moi.

Sam préféra garder le silence. Tant de choses avaient changées depuis cette soirée au bar... Tout était devenu plus confus, mais aussi plus intense. Il n'avait pas besoin de se soucier du lendemain puisque Gabriel était avec lui et que tant qu'il était là, tout semblait beaucoup plus simple, presque amusant. Mais qu'en serait-il la semaine prochaine ? Il avait d'ailleurs du mal à associer les différentes facettes de Gabriel en une seule et même personne. Il ne parvenait pas toujours à le suivre, faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait avec le peu d'informations dont il disposait et le reste du temps, suivait simplement le mouvement. Et même s'il avait parfois envie de lui faire avaler son éternel sourire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa force de caractère. C'était simple, il n'avait jamais vu personne de si _entier._ Tellement qu'il ne savait pas vraiment où se placer par rapport à tout ça. Qu'était-il, lui, au milieu de la vie de Gabriel ? Un rien du tout de passage qu'il allait oublier une fois son tablier enfilé ? Ou une personne qui compterait un minimum pour lui, comme il l'espérait ?

**oOo**

**Gabriel**

Après l'évocation de sa collègue, Sam était resté silencieux jusqu'à ce que le petit blond décide d'ouvrir la bouteille de whisky achetée un peu plus tôt.

C'était du mauvais whisky, il fallait bien l'avouer, mais il venait tout de même de vivre ses dernières minutes et Sam était fortement éméché, plus que Gabriel qui possédait une résistance à l'alcool raisonnable, profession oblige.

Le brun était allongé par terre sur son duvet et faisait tourner une capsule de bière entre ses doigts en pouffant de rire à chaque fois que Gabriel ouvrait la bouche, ce qui ne manquait pas d'amuser le concerné qui en profitait pour lui raconter toutes les blagues les plus stupides de son répertoire.

Sam riait à en avoir les larmes aux yeux et il ne demandait rien d'autre que de ralentir encore un tout petit peu le temps pour profiter de leurs dernières heures de tranquillité ensemble. L'alcool semblait posséder un fort pouvoir de désinhibition sur le brun qui se redressa soudainement, une idée en tête.

\- J'ai envie d'aller me baigner.

\- Quoi, maintenant ?! S'exclama Gabriel.

L'air était doux mais il n'était pas certain que la température de l'eau soit assez chaude pour qu'ils puissent s'y baigner. Et il n'avait pas envie de devoir appliquer ses cours de survie sur un Sam en hypothermie. Quoique si ça impliquait de lui faire du bouche à bouche...

Il fut tirée de sa rêverie quand Sam se mit debout d'un mouvement mal assuré.

\- Ouais, maintenant ! Décida-t-il en se débarrassant de son T-shirt.

Avant que le blond n'ait pu réagir, le jeune homme avait balancé son haut par terre et s'attaquait maintenant à la ceinture de son pantalon. Gabriel eut un peu trop de mal à détacher ses yeux du spectacle – il avait beau se moquer de son régime alimentaire et de son mode de vie, les résultats étaient plutôt probants - et il mit quelques secondes à ordonner à son cerveau de fermer la bouche et d'arrêter de baver.

\- Heu, Sammy... Attends un peu... Tu fais quoi, là ? Se reprit-il en se levant.

\- Je ne vais pas me baigner avec mes habits. Lança le brun comme si Gabriel avait le quotient intellectuel d'un mollusque.

\- Ça je sais bien, grand bêta. Répliqua le serveur en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais je suis quasiment sûr que l'eau est trop froide.

Le brun fit la sourde oreille et s'avança droit vers le bord du lac sans se rendre compte une seule seconde que son attitude était hilarante à regarder. En tout cas, Gabriel s'amusait beaucoup.

\- Je viendrai pas te sauver, kiddo. Le prévint-il depuis la berge, bien au chaud près du feu. Tu es trop lourd.

Il vit Sam agiter la main en mettant un pied dans l'eau.

\- J'ai pas besoin de toi !

\- C'est ça, ouais... Grommela le blond en s'approchant tout de même pour garder un œil sur lui.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le garçon entrer dans l'eau comme si la température n'avait aucune importance, puis celui-ci se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu viens ? Elle est bonne.

Gabriel frissonna en grimaçant. La bonne blague. Jamais il ne rentrerait là-dedans.

\- Non non, ça va. Je te regarde.

\- Allez ! Insista Sam qui avait déjà de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. S'il te plait.

Gabriel roula des yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je te vois d'ici faire ton regard de chien battu. Mais ça ne marche pas sur moi.

Malheureusement pour lui, Sam n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il sortit du lac à grandes enjambées et se planta devant lui, dégoulinant. Seigneur. Gabriel s'efforça de garder ses yeux vissés dans les siens et pas plus bas. Mais sa volonté était elle aussi en train de se liquéfier.

\- Il fait trop froid... Se défendit-il faiblement.

\- Tu préfères que je te jette dans l'eau ? Le menaça Sam en essayant de garder autant de crédibilité que son taux d'alcoolémie lui permettait.

\- Tu n'oserais pas. Souffla Gabriel, pas tout à fait sûr de lui pour autant.

Sam fit un pas de plus, un petit sourire plaqué au coin des lèvres, et le blond avala difficilement sa salive en le regardant. Il lui suffirait de le balancer sur son épaule et le tour serait joué, ce n'était pas avec sa carrure qu'il allait lui résister.

\- Tu prendrais le risque ?

\- Oui... Non... Je sais pas...

Mais Gabriel finit par craquer quand Sam changea de technique et qu'il sentit ses doigts crocheter les siens pour le tirer doucement vers le lac.

\- Allez... C'est notre dernière nuit ici.

\- Okay... Capitula le blond avec beaucoup trop de facilité.

Sam eut l'air content et il lâcha sa main pour retourner dans l'eau en attendant que Gabriel se change. Ce dernier soupira en le suivant des yeux et posa ses mains sur les boutons de sa chemise. Ce geste anodin lui paraissait plus dur que de grimper au sommet de l'Himalaya en tongs.

Sam allait voir. Son passé, son histoire, ses blessures. Il allait tout voir, tout ce qui était inscrit de manière indélébile sur son corps et il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à ça. Le serait-il jamais ?

Le cœur battant la chamade, il détacha chaque bouton de sa chemise avec des doigts tremblants, l'esprit rempli d'un million de questions qu'il essaya d'enfermer dans un coin, sans grand succès. Et si Sam le trouvait horrible avec toutes ces cicatrices ? Et s'il le dégoûtait ? Et si Sam trouvait qu'il était trop différent, pas assez normal ? Pas assez bien. Pas assez tout, ou alors trop.

Le tissu glissa sur ses épaules avant d'atterrir sur le sol et il se sentit brusquement vulnérable, ne put s'empêcher d'entourer son torse de ses bras comme pour se protéger le temps de se raisonner. Il n'y avait que Sam et lui, ici. Il pouvait le faire. Il lui fut un peu plus facile d'enlever son pantalon sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il avait moins de marques à cet endroit, ou qu'elles étaient moins visibles.

Mal à l'aise, il se dirigea vers le lac où Sam l'attendait patiemment. Et il n'avait pas menti, l'eau était bonne quand il trempa ses orteils dedans. Il s'enfonça jusqu'à la taille et rejoint son ami en quelques brasses. La lune était presque pleine, éclairant l'endroit d'une lumière froide qui leur permettait de se voir comme en plein jour.

\- J'ai failli attendre. Le taquina Sam en s'approchant.

Gabriel répliqua en lui envoyant une giclée d'eau dans la figure.

\- Je suis là, il me semble. A cause de tes idées à deux balles.

\- Non. Rit le brun en baissant la tête pour ancrer ses yeux dans les siens. A cause du fait que tu ne sais pas me résister.

Gabriel secoua la tête en rougissant un peu.

\- N'importe quoi, kiddo. C'est moi le tombeur de nous deux.

\- Ah ouais ?

C'était sûrement à cause de l'alcool mais la lueur dans les yeux de Sam était peut-être un peu trop vacillante, un peu trop défiante, insaisissable. Quand il prit sa main, les doigts de Gabriel retrouvèrent immédiatement leur place contre ceux du brun qui affichait ce petit sourire qu'il ne savait pas interpréter. Ce qu'il comprenait, c'était simplement que son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite pour son bien. Et que si Sam continuait de s'approcher comme ça, il ne répondrait plus de ses actes.

Il l'interrogea du regard, pas certain de savoir aligner trois mots dans ces conditions et Sam se pencha vers lui, frôlant son oreille de ses lèvres chaudes.

\- Montre moi comment tu me fais tomber.

Gabriel eut une soudaine bouffée de chaleur qui monta jusqu'à ses joues écarlates, tandis que le brun se redressait pour le regarder, manifestement satisfait de son petit effet. Le serveur pencha la tête en l'observant, tentant de conserver un air aussi neutre que possible malgré les papillons qui mettaient un joyeux bordel dans son ventre.

\- Tu es complètement bourré, Sammy.

\- Et alors ?

Sam haussa les épaules avec un air un peu boudeur, contrarié que Gabriel n'entre pas dans son jeu. Mais Gabriel ne voulait pas rentrer dans son jeu si c'était seulement un jeu. Il voulait Sam en entier, tout le temps. Pas seulement pour la soirée. Encore moins pour s'amuser.

\- Et alors, dit-il, je n'ai pas envie d'essayer de te séduire alors que tu ne t'en rappellera même plus demain.

Sam baissa les yeux et se mit à jouer avec ses doigts.

\- Et si je te promettais de me souvenir, est-ce que tu le ferais ?

\- Probablement pas. Sourit Gabriel en le regardant faire.

Sam releva la tête vers lui et l'observa quelques secondes avec une mine déçue.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis si moche que ça ?

Gabriel éclata de rire devant ses yeux de cocker mouillés et leva sa deuxième main pour la poser sur sa joue, passant son pouce sur la barbe légèrement râpeuse qui ombrageait sa mâchoire. Il ne savait pas si cette conversation était réellement sérieuse ou pas, et si Sam s'en souviendrait le lendemain mais il trouvait que le moment était approprié pour avouer certaines choses au garçon avant qu'ils ne retournent chacun à leur vie.

\- Non, tu n'es pas moche. Pas du tout. Mais je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec toi, Sam.

Sam soupira et appuya sa joue contre sa paume en fermant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je vais perdre. Murmura le blond, la gorge serrée.

Il laissa retomber sa main mais Sam la rattrapa pour la poser à nouveau contre sa joue. Ils se fixèrent en silence et Gabriel avait l'impression que le brun cherchait à décrypter des choses en lui qu'il ne comprenait pas. Puis ses yeux glissèrent de son visage à son cou, et le serveur frissonna quand ils atteignirent son torse, ferma les paupières pour ne pas les voir descendre sur son ventre.

C'est un contact chaud sur sa clavicule qui lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Sam avait lâché sa main pour caresser la ligne osseuse du bout des doigts. Il déglutit difficilement mais le laissa poursuivre son chemin sur son épaule, puis sur son bras qui s'hérissa de chair de poule, avant de passer par-dessus la bande rugueuse du pansement. Là, il prit doucement son poignet et le porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume. Comme pour effacer toutes les souffrances.

\- Sam...

Gabriel avait soufflé son nom sans le vouloir, mû par l'impression urgente qu'il devait dire quelque chose, qu'il devait s'expliquer. Tout arrêter maintenant avant que ce soit trop tard. Sam le fit taire d'un regard. Sa main remonta jusqu'à son torse qu'il frôla délicatement jusqu'à ce que ses doigts butent contre un renflement en travers de son sternum. Il le suivit avec douceur et leva les yeux quand Gabriel se racla la gorge.

\- C'est l'une des dernières. Il y a environ un an.

Le souffle de Gabriel s'était suspendu un instant mais Sam ne dit rien et continua un peu plus bas en s'attardant sur un groupement de petites tâches blanchâtres qui parsemaient la peau juste au-dessus de son nombril. Le petit blond frémit en suivant le tracé des yeux.

\- Les plus vieilles. Dit-il à voix basse. Les plus moches.

Il y en avait d'autres plus bas, sur ses hanches, des lignes fines et des ronds comme des brûlures de cigarettes. En le sentant hésiter, il posa sa main sur la sienne et la garda contre sa hanche. C'était le moment où jamais de mettre des mots sur ses maux, y compris ceux qu'il croyait avoir oublié depuis longtemps, qu'il avait fait semblant de ne plus voir.

\- Ça, c'est pas moi.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Mon... père. Il y a longtemps, j'étais très jeune.

Sam fronça les sourcils et caressa doucement les tâches décolorées du bout des doigts.

\- Qui est au courant ?

\- Personne.

Sam regarda Gabriel dans les yeux sans une once de dégoût, ni même de pitié, seulement de la compassion et une immense tristesse. Mais il ne posa aucune question, ils auraient plus de temps pour ça, si Gabriel le voulait bien. A la place, sa main quitta sa hanche et remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour venir se poser contre sa nuque. Par instinct, Gabriel appuya son front contre son épaule et ils restèrent là, enlacés dans l'eau, silencieux.

Sam traçait de lents mouvements circulaires à la base de sa nuque avec son pouce et Gabriel avait fermé les yeux pour mieux apprécier la caresse. Il aurait pu rester là toute la nuit contre Sam, à simplement écouter les battements de son cœur et le tempo de sa respiration. Mais le brun en avait décidé autrement.

Gabriel ouvrit les paupières quand il sentit les doigts de son ami se glisser sous son menton et il leva la tête par réflexe, pour sentir le souffle du brun contre sa bouche juste avant de sentir ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes avec tendresse. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre quelques secondes, le temps qu'il réalise que Sam était en train de l'embrasser pour de vrai, puis les papillons se réveillèrent dans son ventre et s'enfuirent dans tout son corps en battant si fort des ailes qu'il se sentit soudain très léger, comme si c'était lui qui allait s'envoler.

Le brun entoura son visage de ses grandes mains et il se cramponna à ses poignets pour ne pas risquer de se mettre à flotter très haut dans le ciel. Il avait embrassé des dizaines et des dizaines de lèvres, passionnément, maladroitement, avec douceur, juste frôlées ou langoureusement, mais celles de Sammy étaient... Et bien, différentes. Chaudes, douces et terriblement attrayantes. Et il trouvait qu'elles se mouvaient bien avec les siennes, bien plus qu'avec les autres. Que leurs courbes étaient faites pour se caresser et s'imbriquer avec une perfection qui frôlait le ridicule. Et Sam semblait du même avis puisqu'il ne les quitta qu'au bord de l'asphyxie.

Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence puis se mirent à rire en même temps. Le baiser suivant était juste deux bouches qui souriaient l'une contre l'autre. Un baiser brouillon et maladroit qui contenait mal leur hilarité. Gabriel faillit tomber à la renverse et Sam passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer plus fort contre lui. Puis il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et abandonna ses lèvres pour embrasser sa gorge, tirant légèrement sa tête en arrière pour accéder à la peau tendre et chaude juste sous sa mâchoire. Gabriel étouffa un gémissement tandis que la bouche du brun laissait des picotements brûlants sur sa peau. Il lui fallu toute sa volonté pour repousser doucement le garçon.

\- Hey... Easy, kiddo... Tu vas regretter ça quand tu seras sobre. Souffla le blond en posant ses mains sur son torse.

Sam grogna, manifestement peu d'accord avec cette remarque.

\- Je veux simplement que tu sois conscient de ce que tu fais. Expliqua-t-il. Que tu ne me laisses pas tomber demain à cause d'un stupide baiser.

\- Je croyais que c'était ta spécialité, pourtant. Répliqua le brun. Que tu profitais des gens avant de les laisser tomber.

Gabriel devait bien reconnaître qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça, et que les mots venant de la bouche de Sam le touchaient un peu plus que prévu. Et sa dernière envie était d'aborder ce sujet avec le garçon.

\- Ils sont d'accord avec ça. Répondit-il calmement.

\- Alors tu n'as qu'à faire comme si j'étais l'une de ces personnes, alors. Rétorqua Sam en le regardant.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils. C'était donc ainsi que Sam le voyait ? Il pensait réellement qu'il allait profiter de lui pour la soirée et le jeter comme une vieille chemise ensuite ? _Lui _? N'avait-il rien compris depuis le début ? Et pourquoi semblait-il prêt à l'accepter quand même ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois l'une de ces personnes. Répondit-il en le regardant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... Soupira Gabriel en baissant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi, Gabe ?

Sam n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher le morceau. Il le retenait fermement contre lui, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de fuir la conversation.

\- Parce que je t'apprécie trop tout gâcher de cette manière. Finit par répondre Gabriel en levant les yeux sur lui.

Sam le fixa, moyennement calmé.

\- Comment ça, trop ?

Gabriel soupira à nouveau et passa ses bras autour de son cou tout en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa bouche avant de le regarder.

\- Ce genre de trop, tu vois ?

Sam l'observa un instant et repoussa l'une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille.

\- Ça ne me fait pas peur.

\- Sammy... Gabriel émit un petit rire amer. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu racontes.

\- Tu as raison. Concéda le brun. Mais j'ai déjà eut un petit aperçu de ce que tu caches.

\- C'est loin d'être suffisant... Souffla Gabriel.

\- Alors laisse-moi en découvrir un peu plus.

Gabriel aurait aimé lui dire oui de tout son cœur mais il craignait que Sam change de discours le lendemain, et il aurait préféré avoir cette conversation avec lui à tête reposée et sobre pour pouvoir se fier à ses paroles. Il prenait trop de risques pour finalement être déçu si les choses changeaient de sens.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Gabriel... Sam le retient par la main alors qu'il commence à s'éloigner. Tu vas me laisser planté là comme un imbécile alors que je viens de t'embrasser ? Tu as intérêt à trouver une autre excuse dans ce cas parce qu'il m'a fallu beaucoup trop de courage pour me faire remballer de cette manière.

\- Sam... Le petit blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ses paroles. J'aurais dit beaucoup de whisky, surtout.

Le grand brun haussa les épaules et l'attira contre lui avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- La fin justifie les moyens.

Gabriel poussa un gros soupir mais s'appuya néanmoins contre lui en le regardant.

\- Tu vas le regretter aussitôt que l'alcool aura déserté ton grand corps d'élan.

\- Peut-être bien. Répliqua ce dernier en se penchant vers lui. Ou peut-être pas. Ce genre de question peut attendre demain.

Quand il mordilla doucement ses lèvres, Gabriel reconnu que la question pouvait effectivement atteindre le lendemain, et que pour l'instant, il avait mieux à faire que de se faire des nœuds au cerveau avec ses doutes.

**A suivre...**


	16. Final

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien publié et par extension que cette fiction est en pause.

Je me suis un peu perdue dans le message que je voulais faire passer et ne parviens plus à trouver l'inspiration nécessaire à la terminer. J'ai l'impression de m'être embarquée dans quelque chose que je ne maîtrise plus et chaque relecture me plaît de moins en moins.

J'ai donc décidé de supprimer cette fiction et de la réécrire quand mon emploi du temps me le permettra. Je suis désolée pour tout ceux qui attendaient la suite, ceux qui m'ont envoyés des reviews à presque chaque chapitres et qui m'ont encouragés à continuer - vos mots m'ont réellement fait du bien - et à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori. Ce n'est pas vraiment la fin puisque j'espère partir sur de nouvelles bases mais en tout cas c'est la fin de cette version.

Merci encore à vous tous, j'espère vous revoir ailleurs car je ressens vraiment le besoin de me remettre à écrire, à bientôt.

Sialan.


End file.
